When Tomorrow Will Strike
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A young 14 year old wolfdog named Quiang has leukemia and starts to have a heavy impact on the kung-fu masters. Dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark and vampire1031. Hope you like this because it'll tug on your heartstrings!
1. Quiang's Beginnings

This is gonna bring a more emotional fic and it begs the question; what would you do if tomorrow was your last day on earth? Also, in every bad situation you face in life, always look at it with a smile. This fic will tug your heartstrings. Enjoy! This is a special dedication to my awesome friend, vampire1031 and Joe 'Po' Navark. He helped me with it too. Anyways...onto the story!

* * *

><p>When Tomorrow Will Strike<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Quiang's Beginnings

Long ago in China, deep in parts of the forest on a small village of Zenghiou came two sets of dogs; one male German Shepard and a female white wolf that just gave birth to a healthy puppy; half German Shepard and half wolf with white and brown fur and brown eyes and the parents looked at the buby cub and the father picked him up and he looks into his eyes and said, "I'm gonna call you...Quiang, because I see that you will possess great strength."

The mother looks at his son and she licked his face to clean him up a little and the young pup went to his mother's paw and nuzzled her paw and she puts her muzzle to his as well and the father patted him on the shoulder and told his wife, "Our son will achieve great things in his life."

They expected a lot of high hopes for him and that one day, he would touch a lot of people's lives and inspire them to have a lot of strength and courage no matter what life hits them.

As the pup grew, so did a little bit of scrunity that most of the villagers took a glance at Quiang and realize that he's a wolfdog hybrid that there might be something different about him. A few whispers from the villagers assumed that he's not a full German Shepard, but would think of him as a 'halfer' and that he never belongs there and completely blames the parents for giving birth to him.

As the parents look walk around the village however, they faced something devastating; people glaring at them because of their son and wanting to ban from their their own home village. As if that wasn't bad enough, most of them took their rage and hate out on Quiang, but their surprise; it didn't seem to bother the young wolfdog at all. He never understood what it meant, but it never bothered him for a minute.

Both parents were a little stunned by that, but they were determined to just ignore every comment they may face. But as time went on, every villager recieved massive amounts of death threats, showed up at their home unattended with torches and swords and plan to actually harm the young wolfdog, but no matter what happened, they dealt with it.

Until a mere two years later that when the wolf mother gave birth to another wolfdog offspring and when Quaing looked at him for the first time, he scooped him in his arms, smiled at him and said, "Hello, little brother."

Then, his father looks at Quiang and with a smile, he told him, "You like him, huh?"

Quiang started laughing and replied, "Yes, baba."

The mother wolf saw Quiang getting along with the newborn and all the joys of him being a big brother and then, she told him, "What will we name him?"

Suddenly, Quiang quickly came up with one that'll stick with him and he said, "How about...Travis?"

The German Shepard father looked at Quiang like he said something weird and lets out a chuckle, but suddenly, the wolf mother stared at the newborn and sees that Quiang picked the perfect name and she said, "That sounds beautiful."

Quiang then gives the baby back to his mother and cuddles him deeply and as the newborn opens his dark blue eyes and sees his mother for the first time and she nuzzled his cheek and said, "Hello, little Travis."

Travis grabs his mother's muzzle and she started laughing affectionately and the German Shepard dad came in and he looks at his second son and became immediately attached to him as he grabbed his nose. He holds him directly in his arms and said, "I guess Quiang made the right choice for a name. Hello, Travis."

Travis looked at his father and sees that he got his face and his blue eyes and he got his mom and dad's fur along with his dad's ears and mom's paws. He chuckled softly and looks at the mother wolf and said, "This will be the best time of our lives."

The mother wolf nuzzled the German Shepard dad lovingly and she said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then, the mother wolf looks at Travis and sees him falling asleep in his mother's arms and both of them let out a smile and the German Shepard dad said, "Just astounding."

"Beautiful Travis." the mother wolf said.

Looks like everything was going smoothly with the family with this newborn puppy around, like life was gonna be pretty good...until a mere 5 hours later would change everything.

While bringing the newborn home, the mother wolf could see a drastic change in Quiang as she saw him getting a little thinner and saw some patches on his leg, which alarmed her. She quickly went up to him and she could tell that something's wrong with her son. She picked him up and Quiang asked, "Where are we going?"

"Are you okay, son?" she said, in a panic.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quiang replied, calmly.

She didn't expect that type of reaction from Quiang and then, the German Shepard dad looked up and he saw her with Quiang on her back and he came to her and what met his eyes was a pure load of shock when he saw some purple spots on his legs and he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't know." she replied.

Quiang started panting weirdlike and both parents didn't know what's happening with him and decided to take him to the hospital.

In a treatment room, the German Shepard dad, mother mom and Travis all looked in worry and fear to know what was happening with Quiang and they all were anxious to know what's gonna happen and they looked over at a window while everyone was working on Quiang to see what's happening with him, all the while he seemed extremely calm.

Couple of minutes later, the doctor came towards them and all the parents could do is just wonder if he'll ever be okay. Then, the doctor said, "Your son...has leukemia."

Both of them were in deep and utter shock and disbelief to know that Quiang was sick and the German Shepard dad didn't believe it for one second and he said, "How is it possible?"

"We don't know for sure, but apparently he's gotten some muscle pain, fatigue, shortness of breath, sweats at night and purple spots on him. How many in your family has cancer?"

Both parents raised their paws to answer the question and unfortunately for them, Quiang is one of them. They looked at their son and emotions started to run a little higher. The doctor then went on to say, "Many children die from this disease more so than adults and most kids don't even make until they're at least 10 years old or even younger."

The German Shepard dog looked at him and he asked, "You mean...our son could possibly...?"

The rabbit doctor nodded his head and the German Shepard could do is just lower his head down in disbelief that Quiang would possibly succumb to the disease. All the wolf mother would do is just cry and she asked, "Is there any treatment?"

"We might have to give him some chemotherapy to see what the problem is and probably a bone marrow transplant."

It just made the parents more shocked and also fearful for their son to go through such things like that and when they looked at Quiang, they saw him smiling and he waved at his parents and they didn't know how unafraid he is and the German Shepard father could do is just put a paw on the window and Quiang went over to the window and puts a paw on the window as well.

Another doctor came in and said, "We may have to keep him overnight to get started on the chemotherapy process."

Quiang looked at his father and sees him shedding one tear and his son just smiled and said, "I love you."

The German Shepard dad tried his best to be strong for him and he said, "I love you too, son. They're gonna take good care of you...and we'll be back to see if you're okay."

He nodded his head and went back to his hospital bed while his father lets all the tears fall from his eyes and said, "Be brave."

The family decided it was best to get home and hope that Quiang will be fine all the while the doctors are preparing for the process. All of them went around Quiang and they were surprised to see him calm and one doctor asked, "Are you scared?"

"No." Quiang answered.

In turn, Quiang was ready for whatever hits him and they put a little bit of medicine on him that put him to sleep and they began the chemotherapy process immediately.

The next morning, Quiang woke up with a few surgery scars on him and when the doctors came to check on him, one asked him, "How's our patient?"

"I'm great."

"Okay, so we've tested you and you are positive for leukemia."

Quiang couldn't believe what they just said and when the doctor explained it to him, the young wolfdog was a little shaken, but it didn't get in the way of how strong he was throughout the entire thing and he said, "What are the odds of me living?"

"Uneven."

Quiang felt like he could get through this really well and he said, "That's cool because I'll take it one step at a time and I might defy those odds one day."

The doctor was stunned by Quiang's determination and spirit that he might live to see 10 years of age and suddenly, another doctor came in and said, "The boy's parents are here."

Quaing went out of the patient's room and was happy to see them as he went over to his parents and hugged him deeply. The wolf mother saw some surgery scars on him and she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, didn't feel anything at all." Quiang answered.

The German Shepard father couldn't help but worry about him and he said, "You sure you weren't scared?"

"What would I be scared about?"

Pretty soon, Quiang positive attitude and brave spirit showed his parents that he's much stronger than anything. Within the next several months, the parents wanted to spend as much time with both Travis and Quiang as possible while dealing with the fact that he has leukemia. Travis and Quiang would often play with each other while the parents look over both of them. The German Shepard started to worry for Quiang and not once has he ever complained or felt sorry for himself, but is hopeful that he'll get through with it.

When news of Quiang's leukemia came out in the village, a few of the villagers were sympathetic towards him, but the rest of them has yet to concern for him as they looked at him based on his breed and his disease, causing the villagers to turn away from him because of his illness. Both parents just couldn't take the fact that Quiang would somehow be a victim of ultimate discrimination and didn't want their boys to grow up in that environment, so they decided the best way possible is to leave the village for good and head to another place.

They remain secluded in the small sleepy village of Jingmiou for a while and soon enough, they loved the new life and everything was going great...until one day, Quiang had a little heart attack and both parents were fearful that something's gone wrong. When they took him to the hospital, doctors decided to give him a little bit of a heart surgery and all the family could do is watch as he lay there lifeless and it had the most impact on Travis, as he watched his big brother get surgerized.

But it didn't seem to mind him at all and dreamt that he was in a huge light, smiling and happy throughout. He felt like everything was gonna be okay no matter what.

After hours of surgery, Quiang woke up and he had his surgery scar on his stomach and the doctors were shocked at the fact that he was alive and they looked at each other and thought that it was all a coincidence and they looked at the young wolfdog and he asked, "Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

It was apparent...Quiang cheated death, which shocked his family but was also relieved too.

But that joy was short-lived when villagers from Zenghiou came for Quiang and wanted to put an end to his life. The German Shepard immediately defended his family and he fought them off and the mother wolf did her best to guard her young sons until some villagers tried to stab Travis and Quiang with a knife, but the father beat him to the punch. The fight lasted for nearly an hour until all of them went back, but not before one yelled out, "Your sons will never belong in our kind or any other kind in China!"

At this point, the parents looked at their sons and felt like if this is how it'll go, it's not worth letting them grow up in a negative environment where no one will accept two wolfdog pups, so the hardest part for them...is to just give them another happy life with another family.

It was too much to bear for the German Shepard dad and the wolf mother to make that choice, but they wanted to do it for them. So, they went on a huge journey out of their village and traveled a lot of miles until they reached the Valley of Peace. As soon as they walked in, everyone greeted both the German Shepard dad and wolf mother and they felt like it might be the best place for their kids to grow up in.

When they reached Bao Gu Orphanage, they dropped them off, but not before giving Travis and Quiang a hug and the German Shepard dad held on to Quiang as he broke down crying and he said, "I wish it didn't have to come to this."

Quiang could tell that he wouldn't see his father again and he hugged him as well and he said, "We'll be fine, dad."

His father continued to hold him like he would die any second and he said, "I love you. Take care of Travis for us."

The wolf mother hugged Travis and the young pup looked in his mom's eyes and he shed a tear as well and he let out a few whimpers, begging her not to leave. The mother couldn't help but hold him so closely and she said, "Quiang will take care of you now and...I hope you'll be good and look out for each other."

Tears filled Travis' eyes and when they actually left, all Travis could do is cry. Quiang looked at Travis and he hugged him deeply and he said, "Don't worry, I will be right there beside you. I promise."

Travis looked at his big brother smiling and he continued crying as Quiang held him deeply as they entered the orphanage. Most of the kids had mixed feelings seeing two wolfdogs and it could be a challenge to adapt for them.

As the years went by, Quiang's leukemia went up and down and with his health, he's been to the doctors more and through it all, he's been through several ounces of chemotherapy, radiation treatments, bone marrow treatments and heart surgeries, all in which became Travis' big fear that he might lose his older brother and that would grip him throughout his life. Quiang cheated death several times most of his life and one thing remained the same; he never gave up hope and believed that he can survive leukemia and whatever negative things come to light, like bullying and being ridiculed. It didn't seem to bother him one bit and he knows that it's their problem. Travis...is another thing, because he's been a bully victim as well and it made the hugest impact on him and would defend Quiang if someone bullies him and fight with them.

12 years later...

Quiang was on the roof of the orphanage, playing the flute in the moonlight to calm himself down. He grew into a teenage wolfdog at 14 years old and he reached his common goal; beating the odds of living through 10 years old and is still standing. Suddenly, he hears someone coming in and when he turned around, he saw Travis, who's 12 years old coming in behind.

"What are you doing up?" asked Quiang.

Travis sighed sadly and walked up to his older brother and he said, "Had another nightmare."

Quiang sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes and asked, "Again?"

Travis nodded his head and he sat down next to him and he looked at Quiang and said, "I had a nightmare that I might be left behind and that I wouldn't see you anymore. It felt like it could happen anyday now."

Quiang looked at his little brother and he could tell that it's been bothering him for so long and he said, "I've told you a couple of times...you'll never lose me. Besides, life's too short to be really miserable and sad all the time."

"But you've been through a lot and you never complain. I don't know how you do it, but I wish I was brave like you." Travis admitted sadly.

Quiang told him, "Travis, don't worry about what happens tomorrow or maybe in the future. The most valuable time is now. I made a promise that I'll take care of you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And have I ever broken that promise?"

"No."

Travis lowered his head down and then asked, "Why does everyone pick on us because we're halfers?"

Quiang puts his hand on Travis' shoulder and told him, "Sometimes they can't understand on who we really are on the inside rather than the outside. They only pick on me because I have leukemia and that I'm part German Shepard and part white wolf, but it doesn't mean that we're halfers. I'm me and you're you and as long as you're happy with who you are, that's all that matters. They sometimes don't want to accept it, but it's their problem, not ours."

"But sometimes it feels that way." Travis said.

Quiang chuckled softly and said, "You worry too much. Just live in the moment."

Quiang continued playing his flute and Travis stayed with his brother, fearing of losing him any day as he kept hearing Quiang's music spreading across the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Great way to start off this story, huh? Hopefully, this is the best one I've done so far. There's more coming up. So, what did you think of Quiang and Travis? Also, I need your help later in the story; will Quiang die from leukemia or survive through it? There's a poll in my profile for that question, so please feel free to vote Whatever has the most votes, the choices will make the story. Laterz!


	2. Bullying and Adoption News

Here's how the brothers deal with such challenges with a brother diagnosed with leukemia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bullying and Adoption News<p>

The next day at the orphanage, Quiang was walking through the hallways and as soon as he went outside, three boars went in to block his way and one said, "What up, pukemia?"

Quiang sighed in amusement as he shook his head and said, "Real mature, guys."

He tried to walk away from them, but one boar attempted to shove him down the floor and said, "Don't walk away from me."

Quiang was still calm about this and another boar said, "Halfers in the Valley of Peace...we don't like them around."

"Is that right?"

"Heard your mom and dad abandoned you because of the way you look." the third boar said.

Quiang wasn't about to give in to their negativity and he said, "That's a matter of an opinion. You sure you're not talking about yourselves?"

One boar got so angry, he actually pushed him through the wall and let out an angry snort and said, "You just made a big mistake, buddy!"

Then, he punched him in the face and shoved him down the ground while the others were laughing and all of a sudden, in comes Travis looking extremely ticked that they're doing this again. He growled at them and another one said, "Hey, look. It's the clone halfer!"

"Why don't you guys leave my brother alone?" Travis shouted.

One boar got to Travis' face and said, "Why don't you...piss off?"

Travis actually beat him down and punched him in the face, jaw and in the nuts and then, he continued beating him up until Quiang stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder and told him, "It's not worth it, Trav. Let's just leave."

Travis could not believe what he just said and he asked, "You're just gonna take it?"

"You saw me handle it maturely over the years. They'll soon to realize the error of their ways." Quiang added.

The boars helped one up and he said, "You think just because you have leukemia, you think you're special?"

Quiang smiled happily and said, "It's a start."

Travis gave them a 'get-the-heck-out-of-here-before-I-rip-your-freaking-face-off' glare until they walked away. They followed suit and Travis could still feel the anger boiling inside of him and Quiang looked at his brother and he said, "You know, you might need to work on your anger skills."

"Well, I can't help it if someone treats you like that. I've already had enough troubles when they bully me and I just can't forget what they did." Travis spat out.

Quiang felt like it was talking to a wall and he said, "Well, sometimes it's not worth the fight. The only way to deal with it is just grin and bear it. It's their problem, because if someone doesn't accept us for who we are, it's cool. It's their loss. And I've told you that like 3 billion times. Why is it so hard for you to take it in?"

Travis sighed heavily and said, "I just hate being bullied and seeing you get bullied too. How else am I gonna deal with the situation?"

"Just walk away and never accept the fight. I think we might brush up on your kung-fu."

Suddenly, someone threw a water balloon on both Quiang and Travis and they all started laughing. Travis grew infuriated and wanted to get even with them until Quiang pulled him away as they made their way to their room. As they went there, Quiang decided to do some kung-fu skills with him and Travis bust out a few moves that Quiang used and whatever it did, his anger levels simmered down as he was more focused.

After that, Travis exercised his skills by himself and managed to deal with those issues and within an hour of training, he felt better. But he was still worried for Quiang over how long he might have left to live and when he went back to the room, he saw his brother laying down on the floor. He panicked and thought he might be dead already, but Quiang got up and lets out a yawn and said, "You woke me up, little brother."

Travis sighed in relief as he saw Quiang still alive and he said, "I thought you were dead."

Quiang rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his neck and said, "You already worry whenever you see me on the ground. I'm only sleeping, napping or whatever. You just have to enjoy life and less on worrying about tomorrow."

"But I do worry about you. You know how many times I saw you cheat death? You're like a dad and a brother to me and I don't wanna lose you." Travis said.

Quiang could see that Travis had tears on his eyes and he wiped them for him and said, "Hey...you know I'll never leave you, right? Yes, I have leukemia...but it doesn't have me. You never saw me sleeping in bed all day feeling sorry for myself, right?"

"No, you never did."

"Because I'm stronger than you ever knew. You just have to live life like it's the last day you'll ever have." Quiang said, with a smile.

Travis felt like he wanted to be like Quiang for a day, but it seemed as if he was a little scared to try and he explained to his brother, "I just don't know how my life would be without you...and without a family. We've been here for 12 years and no one could adopt us or even take us in. Face it, big bro...it'll never happen."

"Never say never, Travie. The more you say never, the less chance you'll have of believing the impossible will be possible. You just have to have faith."

Travis looked at Quiang and he felt like it might have a small impact on him, but is a little doubtful about it. Suddenly, Mrs. Fay came in the room to check on the boys and she said, "Boys...how would you like to see your adopted family?"

That almost brightened Travis up and Quiang felt cool about it and Travis asked, "Who would accept us?"

"Why don't you find out for yourselves?"

All three of them went to the halls and Travis seemed very nervous about this because it could be some family that would never accept him or be very mean or abusive and all of those thoughts that came out of him. Quiang could sense his brother's worries and he takes his hand and said, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

As soon as they came to the front, what met their eyes was something they never expected; an elderly red panda and Quiang immediately recognized him by his appearance and he said, "Master Shifu."

* * *

><p>What's Shifu doing here you may ask? Chapter three will give you your answer. Also, vote as much as you can to see how Quiang will end up on his leukemia whether he'll die or still be alive. Thanks for the votes!<p> 


	3. New Home

Here's where we left off.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New Home<p>

Travis looked at Shifu and felt totally intimidated to be in his presence because he's the most well-respected kung-fu master in China and hid himself behind Quiang. Shifu could tell that Travis is a little bit nervous and he went over to him and he said, "There is nothing to be scared of."

Travis didn't say anything to him and reluctantly came out of hiding and went beside Quiang and he said, "I'm not worthy to be in your presence."

Quiang looks at Travis and he puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "My brother is kinda...shy when he's around strangers."

"I can assure you that I'm not strange." Shifu added.

Quiang bowed to him and he clears his throat and asked, "So...what brings you here?"

Shifu clears his throat and answered, "I heard about you before and I thought that maybe someone like you would live in the Jade Palace."

Soon, both brothers seem very excited about living in the Jade Palace and Travis said, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

Ms. Fay came to them and she told the boys, "You'll be in good hands."

Travis still felt unsure about this and feared that they'll be split up and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Very." she said, patting him in the shoulder.

Travis swallowed hard and Quiang smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. Just be glad that we actually got a home."

He seemed a little reluctant about this and he nervously said, "I...I guess so."

Travis felt like it was kinda bittersweet that it happened because he didn't expect it to happen so fast and always believed that no one would adopt either one of them, but really didn't believe that that someone would be Master Shifu and he asked the grandmaster, "Is there a catch?"

"No catches." Shifu answered.

Quiang went to Shifu and he said, "Travis doesn't trust anyone except for me. Nothing against you, but he's not really sure if this is actually happening."

Shifu looked at Quiang and also at Travis and seems as though he's gonna work on him and told Quiang, "I'm sure once we get there, we'll work on him trusting others."

Quiang looked at Travis and he told him, "I think it's worth a shot, Trav."

Travis was still unsure about it, but when he looked at Quiang, he could tell that wherever he goes, he goes too and he sighed heavily and said, "You win."

Later on, the boys made their way to the Jade Palace and both boys looked around the Valley and Travis still felt nervous about what to expect when they come in the palace doors, but more than that...someone might find out about his brother's condition and kick both of them out because of it. He bit his lip and puts his hands on his pockets as they were behind Quiang and Shifu. Quiang looks at Travis and sees him still scared and he puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "Everything will be fine."

"You promise?" asked Travis.

"Don't I always?"

Travis stared at his brother nervously about what might happen if they came in and assumed the worst and he asked, "But...what if they don't like me...or us?"

Shifu looked at Travis and he said, "Do not make any assumptions about my students. They are good people."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

Shifu could tell that he's questioning his honesty like he doesn't believe it and he explained, "If you'll see what I mean, that could be the answer to your doubts."

They got to the steps and Travis was shocked to know that there are millions of steps and he said, "We're not gonna make it."

"Aw, Trav. Come on, we got this." Quiang said, happily.

He decided to start walking through the steps and Travis was worried that there might be shortness of breath involved and when he tried to say something, Shifu looked at him and asked, "You coming?"

Eventually, Travis decided to walk up the stairs and when they made it, Travis looked down and realized that he just made it up there. When he looked around however, he was intrigued by how it looked and it made him have second thoughts about not sure if it'll work out. Shifu sees Travis marveled by how it looks and he said, "Pretty nice, isn't it?"

"It's awesome actually." Travis replied.

"Ya see? You were worried over nothing."

When they opened the palace doors, the two boys were awestruck by how it looks from the inside and Quiang said, "I think I could get used to living here."

Travis was mesmerized by all the ancient artifacts and antique items surrounded them and he asked, "You collect these things?"

"These were all the weapons and great items past kung-fu masters have had and are displayed here." Shifu answered.

"Impressive."

Shifu went in front of them and he asked, "So...what do I need to know about you?"

Quiang wasn't sure if he would tell Shifu about his condition and he said, "I like kung-fu, playing my flute and also...I just live life and take it one day at a time."

Shifu was impressed by Quiang's positive attitude and then he looked at Travis and the young wolfdog just said, "I'm a wolfdog."

"I can see that, but what do I need to know about you?" asked Shifu.

Travis was sweating a little and he replied, "I have anger issues when it comes to being bullied and my brother's been bullied as well. It's nothing major, but it's just a simple reaction."

Shifu could tell from what he explained that he might need some assistance and he asked, "You think Master Tigress would be your mentor?"

"I don't think so. I'd rather have someone who's pretty understanding and has a brotherly-like bond that I can connect with...which would be Quiang."

Quiang looks at Travis and he said, "As much as I'm flattered by it, it's totally cool with me if you work with some of the kung-fu masters."

"Yeah, but I'd rather have you than someone else dealing with my issues. Plus, I have a huge hatred for Tigress."

That made Shifu surprised to see that Travis hates Tigress and he asked, "Why do you say that?"

"She's got anger issues worse than me...and I'm kinda scared of her."

Shifu didn't think he'd know much about Tigress and then Quiang explains, "He reads."

"But I'm sure you'll know her, she's not like that at all."

Travis didn't seem convinced about this and felt like it would be the worst idea Shifu ever made and Quiang looked at his brother and said, "I don't think we're making a good first impression."

Shifu didn't want this to go on all day and he asked, "Would you want to meet them?"

Quiang smiled and said, "Sure, why not? The more the merrier."

Travis puts his hands behind his back and only looked at the floor and Shifu sees that he's kinda hiding something and Travis replied, "I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on, little brother. Just live for today and don't worry about what happens after." Quiang said, happily.

"You should heed your brother's word." Shifu added.

Travis let out a nervous sigh and replied, "I suppose..."

With that said, Shifu made his way to the Training Hall along with Travis and Quiang and he kept a close eye on Travis because he seemed kinda reserved and fearful and wanted to know what's wrong with him. He then told him, "When you meet my students, you'll be amazed by their astounding skills. And also...they're not shy around newcomers so they'll get used to you."

"That's...what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p>What might happen next? Let's find out on the next chapter!<p> 


	4. First Impressions

First impressions are pretty much important when you meet some kung-fu masters...sometimes. But you know...with these two brothers, that's a different story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: First Impressions<p>

As they entered the Training Hall, Travis and Quiang were wide-eyed at how it looks like and they see all the action coming in already. Crane going around the big turtle shell doing several balancing moves, Monkey swinging around the swinging clubs, Viper dodging the Fiery death several times, Mantis crossing the gauntlet while Po and Tigress started sparring each other with their kung-fu skills. All of those activites seem to intrigue and interest Quiang, but Travis seemed a bit more...intimidated by them.

Quiang chuckled softly and asked, "It's awesome, huh?"

Travis seemed a bit skeptical about everything that's happening and he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Aw, come on. Why so down, little bro? You'll never know what you'll miss out on." Quiang said, playfully punching Travis' arm.

Travis sighed heavily as Quiang went downstairs with Shifu to get a little closer and he followed them down anyway and soon enough, everyone of the masters stopped what they were doing and faced themselves with Master Shifu. He went over to his students and said, "We have some new members that are gonna live with us."

They all looked at Quiang and he waved them hello and bowed to them and the masters bowed back as well. Crane looked at him and he asked, "What's your name?"

"The name's Quiang. I am most honored to be in your presence." he said, politely.

Viper slithered over to him and she said, "Someone's quite the gentleman here."

Quiang just smiled at that comment and he said, "Well...that's kinda how I am."

Shifu looks around and saw only Travis from behind his brother and with a little glare, Travis slowly walked from behind him and he only looked down on the floor, feeling nervous and anxious and also fearful as well when he's in front of the kung-fu masters. Quiang elbows his brother and prompts him to look at him and as he rose his head up, he felt a bit tense to know that they're staring at him. He swallowed hard and said, "I'm...I'm...I'm, uh..."

"Travis." Quiang muttered.

"Travis. I'm...his younger brother."

The younger wolfdog just bowed to them and most of them could sense that he's intimidated or excited, but no one would know what his initial reaction is because he only kept himself quiet. Travis then looked down on the floor again, trying to avoid any eye contact with them. Quiang told them, "My brother can be a little bit...shy around new people. Plus, he's not so much comfortable around strangers."

Most of them were surprised to hear something like that out of Quiang, but he quickly told them, "Not that you're strange or anything."

"Are any of you good at kung-fu?" asked Tigress.

"We both are." Quiang immediately answered.

"Show us what you got. Quiang, go first." Shifu added.

Quiang did his best kung-fu moves he could do and he did a kick, turn, spin combative kung-fu move that is enough to make anyone go absoultely insane. Once he attempted a backflip, he managed to grab on to the swinging clubs, he totally lifted himself up and flipped around and landed back on the ground, punched on the gauntlet and made his way back to where the others are standing.

It left everyone impressed and Shifu said, "That was amazing what you just did. I think you'll make an excellent fit here."

Quiang chuckled softly and said, "Thanks."

Then, Shifu turns to Travis and said, "You're up."

That made the younger wolfdog totally nervous when his name got called and he slowly walked up to training grounds and he could see that it's completely risky for him to try it out. He said, "Won't that be dangerous?"

"Aw, Trav. It's not that dangerous." Quiang said.

"I don't know..."

Quiang could sense his nervousness and anxiety concerns for something like this and he takes a deep breath and tells him, "My brother doesn't really like to show his kung-fu skills in front of everyone except me. He has stage fright."

Shifu couldn't quite understand how someone would just turn down showing some new skills based on intimidation and he said, "Students, why don't you get Quiang reacquainted and show him around the palace? You're dismissed."

The students bowed to him as they went along with Quiang leaving Travis and Shifu alone to talk in the training hall and the grandmaster seemed a bit perplexed about this and when they're left alone, Travis could tell that it wasn't gonna be good. Shifu then said, "Never in the history of the Jade Palace have we let a newcomer turn down showing their kung-fu skills. Tell me the reason."

Travis sighed heavily and felt like this is going too quickly because he just got there and explained, "I just met you and I really don't want to show my talents to strangers."

Shifu was taken aback by how Travis sees him as a total stranger and he told him, "We are not strangers. Are you embarassed about your skills?"

Travis quickly told him, "No. Never. I'm just not ready to show them yet, that's all. I have great skills...just don't wanna show it to anyone except for my brother."

Shifu looks around the training hall and only sees that it's just him and Travis standing there. He quickly turned back to the younger wolfdog and said, "But there's only you and me here. Just show them to me."

Travis sighed heavily and felt like there was no way out of this one and he did some kung-fu moves as he let it all loose, going through every training maze he could go past, including dodging the fiery death, riding on the seven swinging clubs and punched it down, going through the gauntlet and made his way back to Shifu. The grandmaster looked very impressed with his moves and he said, "Very nice. Excellent. Wish you could've shown it to everyone."

"Yeah, but one person is enough for me." Travis said, dusting himself off.

"You sure about that?"

Then, Travis was shocked to learn that the masters were there the whole time and he felt super embarassed about it and he lowered his head down and said to himself, "I'm so humiliated."

"Don't say that. Your skills are great." Viper said, cheerfully.

"Don't be that embarassed to show it to us." Monkey added.

"I can understand what you're feeling. I felt the same way when I first came here and it's nothing to hide from." Crane added.

"Listen to these two. You've got the sickest moves that anyone has ever seen." Mantis added.

"Freakin' awesome. That's all I can describe it; you're freakin' awesome." Po said, happily.

Tigress didn't say anything to Travis, making him feel a little scared and also sad as well thinking that he's not even good enough and Travis said, "Thanks, but I don't think your comments would help me."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shifu.

"Someone's not that accepting."

Then, they realize that Tigress was the only one that didn't say anything and Po said, "She's kinda like that sometimes. You sees your moves as pretty great, but she doesn't show it."

He immediately took a guess about why Tigress didn't say anything to him and he told Quiang, "Then, she must hate me."

"Travie...don't say 'hate'." Quiang said.

"Well, it's true. Face it, big bro. I'm never gonna be good enough because I'm a wolfdog. Maybe the world would be a better place if I don't exist."

Travis walks away from the training hall, leaving most of the warriors confused and a little bit concerned for him. Quiang sighed heavily and told him, "Bullies gave us a hard time at the orphanage, but it has the biggest impact on Travis because he was bullied too...because of me."

"Why do you say that?" asked Po.

Quiang sighed heavily and he told them, "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But it doesn't bother me so much. Anyways, I'm gonna go and see if my brother's okay."

Quiang left the training hall to find Travis and Shifu thought to himself, 'I wonder what Quiang's problem is.'

Later, Quiang climbed up the steps to the Sacred Peach Tree and when he saw it for the first time, he felt like this is a sense of peace and tranquility among the cherry blossoms and the sight of peaches all around. As he looked around however, he saw Travis sitting on the edge of the tree and when he came over to him, Travis looked to see his brother there and turned away from him. Quiang sat down next to him and he said, "You know the world would be a sad place if you didn't exist."

"It's just that...I'm not like you, Quiang. No matter what, I'll never amount to anything. But...you've been through some stuff and you never get mad at anything." Travis explained.

Quiang could tell that his brother felt like he's not affected by all the negativity around him according to his leukemia and he said, "The thing is sometimes life will get you down sometimes, but you can't let it keep you down. We all carry baggage, but we lighten those burdens up as we go along."

Travis felt like crying at any minute and Quiang could sense that it might happen and he just raised his chin up and said, "Things will get better. This is a whole new experience for us and don't worry about what might happen yesterday or in the future. Those things doesn't matter to me."

Travis got all misty-eyed and said in a broken voice, "I wish I could be like you, Quiang."

Quiang puts his paw on his shoulder and just hugged him tightly. Travis embraced that hug and felt like never letting it go, because it felt like it was all he needed. Quiang told him, "You're my little brother and nothing will change that."

Those words struck to Travis and he just cried on his shoulders, hoping that he'll never lose him and try his best to be a better person. They broke off for a second and Travis said, "I'm sorry, Quiang. I guess I still can't let go of what happened back at the orphanage with those bullies."

"But we don't have to deal with them anymore. Besides, that was just yesterday. This is today. Let's just enjoy our new life with our new family."

Travis sighed nervously and said, "I don't know."

"Just give it a chance."

He was reluctant to give it a shot, but with Quiang by his side, he's hoping that it'll be a good experience for him and he said, "Okay."

"And don't worry so much. Whatever bad thing happened to us, we overlook it and replace it with something good. I'll stick by you no matter what."

It was comforting to know that Quiang would still be there for Travis and suddenly, someone overheard the entire thing and she couldn't help but feel emotional over it.

"That was so sweet."

The brothers turned around to see that it's only Viper and that left them a little embarassed and Quiang asked, "How long did you see that?"

"You guys have a very strong bond, don't ya?"

"Yeah, we do."

She smiled at them and Travis came to her and said, "I'm sorry for not giving you my first impression. It's just that everything was happening so fast, I wasn't prepared for it."

She lifted her tail to his chin and said, "It's okay. I had that same reaction when I first came here, but overtime it takes time getting used to. Just be yourself."

"I'll try."

"You wanna come back inside?"

"You go ahead. I just need some time to myself."

Quiang and Viper made their way down the steps back to the bunkhouse and for Quiang, it might be a good time to tell her something. He asked her, "Do you guys have any medical care here?"

"Yes, we do. We have some of the best doctors, nurses and medical care here in the Jade Palace." Viper answered.

"That's cool...because there's something you need to know about me and I can only tell you."

"Like what?"

He looks up and behind to make sure that no one's listening and he whispered in her ear, "I have leukemia."

That shocked Viper to the core when she found out about it and she asked, "What? Really?"

"Yeah. Had it when I was 2."

"I'm so sorry."

Quiang chuckled softly and asked, "What's there to be sorry for?"

Viper was a little surprised that he took it as nothing and asked, "You never thought of dying?"

"Nah. I survived chemotherapy, surgery, heart attacks all in 12 years. I would never feel sorry for myself and go in a deep depression over it. I just know that there is life after this and I make the best out of any bad situation I face. I cheated death so many times that it's like I've never left behind anything before. All I have to do is keep getting stronger, get through it all with a smile and always live each and every day like it's my last day on earth."

Viper was intrigued with his positive outlook on life and winning spirit despite his condition and that made her feel really inspired and made her want to be a better person. She said, "I just met you and already I feel like I wanna be just like you. You never complain about anything that happened to you?"

"Why should I complain? Where's the fun in that? I have leukemia, but it doesn't have me."

"That's amazing. When are you gonna tell anyone?"

Quiang still wanted to keep it to himself and Viper and he said, "Eventually, they'll find out soon enough."

Viper looks at his head and sees that there were a couple of surgery scars and some around his body as well and she was surprised that he survived through it all without any case of fear inside of him. He said, "Travis has been worried about me ever since I have leukemia, but I always tell him that I'll never leave him if I ever die. A part of me will still be there for him no matter what. You, me and Travis are the only ones that knows about my condition and I don't want anyone else to know about it yet."

"Well...we kinda have something about keeping secrets here. Once Shifu suspects we're hiding something, he has his ways to finding out the real issue. Are you sure you won't tell anyone?" asked Viper.

"I'm positive. I'm prepared for whatever life hits me."

Viper smiled at him and she told him, "Your secret's safe with me."

Hours later, Travis and Quiang were walking through the hallway and they could smell something really great coming in the kitchen and when they entered, they saw Po making some noodles and the brothers took their seats before Po turns around and sees them there. The panda chuckled softly and he said, "Hey, didn't see you guys there."

"Our noses led us here." Quiang answered.

Po chuckled again and said, "Looks like your noses are pretty good. Let's hope your taste buds are awesome."

"What are you making anyway?" asked Travis.

"Noodles."

Hearing that made Travis howl in excitement and happiness and exclaimed, "I LOVE NOODLES!"

Po froze for a minute after hearing Travis' excitement and looked completely surprised by it and when Travis saw his reaction, he chuckled embarassedly and sat himself back down, clears his throat and said, "They're sorta...my favorite food."

"Mine too!" Po exclaimed.

Travis was surprised that it's also the Dragon Warrior's favorite dish as well and that he met someone that has the same food interest. Po asked, "Have you been in my dad's noodle shop?"

"We had some, but never actually went there." Travis answered.

"You totally have to go there. It's so cool!"

Quiang chuckled softly at this and said, "I think you two are like noodle-holics."

Later on, everyone else came in the kitchen and they were surprised to see Quiang and Travis sitting down together and as everyone else sat down, Monkey looked at Travis and asked, "So...you like it here?"

Travis replied, with a slight ounce of nervousness, "It's...starting to grow on me."

"Hey, I bet this will be your first time trying out Po's noodles because they taste really amazing. I swear, it'll have your taste buds begging for more." Mantis exclaimed.

"My brother loves noodles." Quiang explained.

"Oh, really?" asked Viper.

"Yep, it's true." Travis said, with a chuckle.

Seconds later, out comes some bowls of noodles and as everyone ate, Quiang tried it out and said, "Holy smoke, this is really good."

Travis ate some too and he felt the same way and his taste buds were jumping uncontrollably and said, "This is cooler than any noodles I've ever tasted in the orphanage."

"How long were you boys there?" asked Tigress.

"About...12 years, I guess." Quiang answered.

"What for?"

Travis knew that this would go into the personal stuff and he said, "That's something we don't talk about, so...let's just leave it at that."

Tigress figured that there's more to the story than that and she kept her eye on Travis while she was eating, which made him a little uncomfortable. Soon enough, Viper asked Shifu, "Can Quiang be my sparring partner?"

"Of course, Viper. I was originally gonna have Monkey as his sparring partner but-"

Quiang got excited for it and he said, "It's cool. I can have two sparring partners; both Viper and Monkey. It works out really great."

Shifu clears his throat and he turned to Travis and asked, "Have you thought of a sparring partner yet?"

"I don't really know yet." Travis replied.

"Hmmm...Crane, you think you can be Travis' mentor?"

Crane looks at Travis and he replied, "Sure, master. I think it'd be great to be his mentor."

Hours later, Quiang and Travis entered their rooms and Monkey helped put in an extra mat for the room and he said, "You two will be happy here and if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to let us know."

"No problem." Quiang answered.

"See you guys tomorrow."

Monkey left the room, but not before giving them two words.

"Welcome home."

Quiang immediately got on his bed and Travis did the same on his mat and they looked at each other and Quiang could sense some worry in Travis and he said, "Hey, everything's gonna be fine. You'll see."

"I hope you're right. Because I worry that you might never wake up." Travis replied.

"Aw, Travs. Worry less about me and more on you. Tomorrow will be a great day, I just know it." Quiang said, happily.

He already fell asleep and Travis sighed heavily as he turned to the side of his bed and he whispered to himself, "Good night, big brother."

* * *

><p>So...how do you think their first morning of training would be? One way to find out...<p> 


	5. First Morning

First morning in the Jade Palace and you know what that means...training for the newcomers!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: First Morning<p>

As morning rises, Travis groans heavily as he woke up, lets out a yawn, scratches himself and gets up out of the bed and what met his eyes was that Quiang wasn't in his bed. He started to panic, wondering where he is and he bolts out of the room trying to find him. Sooner or later, he sees him walking through the hallway and he smiled at Travis saying, "Morning, bro. What's up?'

"Where were you?" asked Travis.

"Thought I'd get an early start exercising and meditating. You know, it really builds up a lot of strength and eases up your entire day. You should try it." Quiang replied.

Travis sighed heavily and felt a little relieved that he was okay, but still a little concerned about him. He said, "I thought you were like...gone or something."

His big brother just smiled at him and told him with a chuckle, "Well, I woke up a little early before sunrise to jump start on my usual routine. I didn't want to wake you up."

Travis puts his hand on his face and felt embarassed to know about his little routine and he said, "Your routine...of course."

They headed back to the room when they saw Master Shifu standing there in the other dorm rooms. Shifu was surprised to see them at first and he said, "You two are up a little early."

"Yeah, we are."

As the morning gong rings, out comes the other students saying, "Good morning, master!"

Just the, Po stumbles out of the bed and headed out of the door and said, "Morning, Shifu!"

Both brothers didn't know what to make of Po's way of getting out of the bed every morning and Travis asked, "How often does he do that?"

"Every morning." Tigress answered.

An hour later, they headed for the training hall and Crane and Travis decided to start up with some kung-fu moves. Travis showed of his moves that he had and Crane analyzed him and he was surprised to see that he'd been training for so long. He asked, "How long you got into kung-fu?"

"Since I was 4 or 5, I guess. As I grew older, it's the only way to deal with my issues." Travis explained.

"Want me to give you some pointers?" asked Crane.

"Sure."

Crane decided to spar with Travis to see if he can keep up on his balance and when they did spar, Crane dodged most of Travis' blows and it actually made him a little bit frustrated when he missed a few of them. When they tried it again, he was able to jump through the Tortoise of Wisdom, but what he didn't expect was the fact that it actually moved, making it a little hard to catch Crane. Travis groaned in anger and asked, "Why can't I get this?"

"Hey, it's only the first day. Just keep your balance straightened out." Crane said.

Travis sighed heavily as he got up and tried it again, only this time he managed to grab Crane by the leg and took him down, but Crane used his skills against him as they sparred together. They panted heavily and Crane said, "You're good."

"Thanks, you too." Travis added.

Meanwhile, Monkey and Quiang battled each other with the staff to see who's quicker than who and Monkey started off faster than ever, but Quiang's focus stood out the most as he used a form of attack with a mixture of backflips and kicks and the more sticks clack, the more agility Quiang showed. It both shocked and impressed Monkey to the core. He chuckled softly and asked, "How'd you get those skills?"

"Taught it myself...as well as I learned it from you." Quiang added.

Just then, Viper swoops in and spars him as well. He was able to dodge every hit she makes and she struck him down, but came back stronger. Then, she tells him to dodge through the Flame of Fiery Death and within a few seconds, he dodged the flames without a scratch or a burn, which surprised Viper. When he came back, he smiled at himself and Viper was awestruck by his conduct. She said, "If we were to have a new recruit for the Furious Five, it'd be you."

"Aw, you think so?" asked Quiang.

"I believe so. With your 'condition', you can get through anything."

Just then, they were switched with another set of trainers; Quiang would take on Tigress while Travis took a chance on Monkey. Travis put up a fighting stance and he was ready for it as did Monkey. They started sparring with each other and did some punches, kicks, spins and twists along the way and Monkey planned to go up to him to kick him, but Travis took a backflip and got behind him and tackled him to the ground.

Monkey panted heavily and was somehow impressed by his motives and he asked, "How long have you been doing kung-fu?"

"7 years. I'm self-taught...well my brother actually taught me that." Travis replied.

Monkey then sees Quiang sparring with Tigress and he felt a sense of nervousness for him because of her temper and he said, "I hope your brother doesn't get killed by Tigress."

Travis turned around and sees both Quiang and Tigress sparring with each other and she began to give him ounce of spars he could get, but Quiang was persistent to fight back when she puts her fist into his, he grabbed it and flipped her over. She got up and planned to take him down harder than ever and she punched him in the stomach, but he saw one advantage; he grabbed her leg, flipped across the air and slammed her down on the ground. Then, when she got up, she didn't see him anywhere but what she didn't know is that Quiang is up there on the ceiling, waiting on the perfect moment and when he got down, he landed on her back and walks off. Shifu definitely felt totally amazed by his moves and said, "Quiang...excellent moves. Best ever. Tigress, try a little harder to watch out for your opponent."

When she got up, Tigress was pissed that Shifu gave Quiang a compliment and she grew angry at him. Quiang smiled at her and said, "Well, it was a good spar, wouldn't you say?"

She growled at him thinking that she didn't deserve to be beaten and Quiang wasn't intimidated by her temper at all and he said, "That's cool."

That made her all the more angry and she asked, "Why are you so calm about this?"

"That's just the way I am. Life's too short to be mad at the world."

Suddenly, Tigress kicked him in the stomach and slashed him in the face, which didn't suit well for Travis. He immediately went in defense mode and when he got in front of Quiang, she could tell that he's getting P'Oed. She said, "Move."

"Keep...your...paws...away...from my...brother." Travis growled.

She grew mad that he would defend him and she said, "He's gonna learn a lesson that he messed with the wrong person. I never lose!"

"Big flippin' deal! That doesn't give you the right to literally kill him!" Travis shouted.

"Tigress got into Travis' face and screamed, Shut up, brat!"

Then, he got to her face and screamed out, "No, YOU shut the hell up!"

Everyone gasped at what Travis just said to her and Po and Monkey let out a big 'Oooooooohhhhhhh...no he didn't' in front of everyone. Tigress was shocked and dumbfounded that Travis would say something like that and she asked, "What did you just say?"

Travis growled at her face and he said, in a angry, menacing tone, "You heard me."

Quiang gets himself up and he said, "Travs, it's okay. Let it go."

Tigress was even more shocked when Quiang remained calm throughout this ordeal and he got in front of her and said, "I understand you're upset, but taking your anger out on me isn't gonna solve anything. It never does anyway."

Quiang walks away from this ordeal with Travis, leaving everyone else a bit shocked at how Quiang is handling things maturely including Shifu. With that, Tigress stormed out of the training hall, shoving both brothers down from the ground. Travis wanted to fight her, but Quiang refused to let him do that because it'll keep feeding into more anger inside of him. Travis suddenly let out a huge sigh as he calmed down and the rest of the students stared at them in surprise. Shifu cleared his throat and said, "That's enough training for today. You're dismissed."

They others bowed and left the room and suddenly, Shifu wanted to get to the root of this issue and he asked, "Travis, may I ask why you said something like that to Tigress?"

"Well...she was trying to hurt my brother. I just couldn't let someone who hurt him or attempted to get away with that, so I reacted in defense. He's already been through enough in his life and the last thing I would want is my brother to get knocked down again. It's inexcusable, but it was a good reason." Travis replied.

Shifu sighed heavily and rubbed his temples and said, "I guess I should've told you both that Tigress doesn't like to be beaten either by someone here or some newcomers, but that's to show who's skills were more impressive."

"Sounds like she took it pretty hard." Quiang added.

Shifu took a look at Quiang and he said, "You handled that situation very calmly. How do you manage to do that?"

"If something sets you off and you get angry over it, it's like your whole life will be filled with nothing but negativity. You don't wanna be miserable for the rest of your life. I don't let things like that get to me and when things are out of control, why solve it by fighting? Just walk away from the situation and move on." Quiang explained.

Shifu was shocked by what Quiang just said to him and figured that he was young to be that wise. He was really speechless and didn't really know what to say except for, "I can't believe you just said that...at 14."

Travis looked at Shifu and he said, "I apologize for my anger, Master Shifu. I just don't like anyone messing with my brother. And I'm sorry for what I said to her. It was rude."

"Apology accepted. I think you have excellent showmanship for kung-fu, both of you. Keep it up and you two will be the first brother-duo kung-fu masters." Shifu said.

Both of them like the sound of a brother-duo kung-fu master and Quiang said, "Looks like good things are happening."

Later on, Tigress punched the hardwood trees to release her anger and not feel any trace of pain at all. Suddenly, Quiang quietly comes behind her and when she turned around, she grew angrier than ever and she asked, "What do you want?"

Quiang cleared his throat and said, "First of all, I would like to apologize for my brother's anger towards you. Sometimes...he defends me when someone treats me wrong. It's cool with me, but he doesn't have to solve it by fighting. Second, does it really matter that you lost?"

It was like the straw that broke off her back when she said that and she wanted to lunge at him, but Quiang grabbed her fist and stopped her from punching him. She yelled out, "Why does Shifu give you a compliment? I don't deserve to be beaten!"

Quiang could tell that she was still heated over this and he didn't know what to say until he told her, "So you're that mad over something like that?"

"I'm furious!" she yelled.

"So...?" he asked, calmly as he could as if trying to get another answer out of her.

Tigress was livid to see Quiang so calm about this and she screamed out, "Why are you still calm?"

"I don't let little things get to me. You lost one fight, so what's the big deal?"

She couldn't take his personality so much that she screamed at the top of her lungs directly to his face and she wanted to just punch him out and she said, "When Shifu gave you a compliment, it tells me that I'm not good enough! Everything I try to do, it's never enough for me! Doesn't that at least bother you?"

"Nope."

She was still mad over his calmness and she continued punching the tree and said, "Just get away from me."

Quiang suddenly walks away from her and then he told her, "Best solution for me; just take life as it is and let the little things slide."

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Tigress screamed.

He walks away, but at least he walked away with a smile and Tigress felt like Quiang's attitude was the most ridiculous thing she ever saw and she said, "He beats me and then he gets all the praise from Shifu then he gets so calm about it? I'll show him! He'll regret that he ever messed with me."

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

She turned around to see Musaki standing there and she grew angry at him and said, "Get out."

Musaki totally went to her and he said, "I heard you got beaten by a wolfdog. Man, I wish I could've seen it and I'd laugh at your face."

Tigress was peeved at this and she said, "Want me to put my fist in your face?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "No thanks. My face isn't meant for being punched in the fist when punching hardwood trees. It's a little...stupid and childish too. I mean punching a tree? I get it, but why you? It doesn't solve your problem."

"It did for 20 years!"

"Which is a waste of time...and skin."

Musaki walks away but not before he said, "I got beaten several times. I don't throw hissy fits like you did."

Tigress wanted to hurt him, so he chased him down and Musaki managed to run away screaming for help before he ends up getting destroyed.

* * *

><p>Let's hope Musaki doesn't get killed by her. BTW, Musaki and Arizona will make some appearances later in the story.<p> 


	6. Secret's Out

So we know that Viper knows about Quiang's leukemia...but what would happen if someone else knows about it too?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Secret's Out<p>

Later on, Quiang went back to the bunkhouse, feeling totally exhausted and short of breath and he felt like he was gonna pass out at any minute, so he went to his room where Travis was and he plopped himself in his mat, leaving Travis to wonder if he's okay. He starts to hear Quiang breathing so weird and groan in pain.

Travis grew worried about this and he asked, "Are you okay, Quiang?"

Quiang grunts as he tried leaning the other side to face Travis and he said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little pain on my legs."

Suddenly, it hit him deeply that the leukemia might come back and he said, "Any muscular pain?"

"Just on my legs and parts of my joints, but other than that...I'm cool as a cucumber." Quiang said, with a sigh.

Travis was very scared to know that it might grow worse any second and the kung-fu masters still don't know about his condition and he asked, "When are you gonna tell them about your leukemia?"

"They'll find out for themselves, so until that happens...I got nothing to worry about."

An hour later, he quietly went to the doctor's place and when he entered the room, he saw an antelope doctor standing on the other side of the room and he said, "Excuse me."

The antelope turned around and saw Quiang for the first time and they greeted each other and then explains to him about his condition. He sat down on the medical mat to run some tests on him and a few minutes later, he asked, "You have leukemia?"

"Yep, that's me." Quiang replied, happily.

"Have you experienced any weight loss?"

"Yep."

"Fevers?"

"Uh-huh."

"Shortness of breath?"

"Yep."

"Muscular weakness?"

"Uh-huh."

"Fatigue?"

"Of course."

"Swelling?"

"Absoultely."

"Night sweats?"

"Definitely."

"Purple patches or spots?"

"Yeah."

"Easy bleeding and bruising?"

"Pretty much."

The doctor was surprised to hear his calm reactions to every treatments he has and figured that he must be one of the lucky ones. He said, "I'd like to see your medical reports, please."

Quiang gave him the medical reports and when the doctor read those, he was surprised to know that he's gotten through every medical issue as possible. And then, he asked, "You cheated death on 8 heart surgeries?"

"Yeah. And I have some surgery scars to prove it."

Quiang takes of his shirt and shows the results of the surgery scars that he had when he was younger and also some on his head for a tumor. He chuckled slightly and he said, "Wow. You were never scared?"

"There is no fear in me. What is so scary about that?"

The antelope chuckled and he said, "And it said you've gotten through chemotherapy when you where 2 years old?"

"Got over a couple of them whenever my leukemia comes back. They say I wouldn't live to be 10 years old, but I proved them wrong. I'm 14 years old and I still wake up with a smile on my face." Quiang said.

"That's amazing. If you ever need anything or if you want an appointment, just let me know."

"Cool, thanks."

A few hours later, Quiang decided to just clean himself up with a warm bath and the water soaked in his entire fur and made him feel more at peace and also relaxed as well. He just felt sometime that he'll tell everyone about his leukemia, but not too soon though because that'd be too quick.

After he got all cleaned up and stuff, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around him and as he entered to his room, he decided to pick out some clothes to wear, so he set them on his mat, dropped his towel and puts on a clean set of pants and a little vest. He was aware that it showed his entire surgery scars and wanted to cover it up before the secret comes out.

But as he was about to take his shirt off, in comes Monkey and he looked at the humongous scar on his back and on the back of his head and asked, "What happened to you?"

Suddenly, Quiang turned around and Monkey saw some scars in his entire body and got shocked to see that many. He sighed heavily and figured that there was no way to cover it and he said, "You had to find out sooner or later. I have leukemia."

Monkey froze for a second and his reaction was sudden and shocked after he heard it. He asked, "You have what?"

* * *

><p>Didn't expect that, did ya? More...coming up next!<p> 


	7. Spilling the Truth

We pick up where we left off and so far...Monkey is the next person to know about his sickness and the rest has yet to know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Spilling the Truth<p>

Monkey stood there in shock and confusion as he heard Quiang say these three words and Quiang repeated himself again, "I have leukemia."

All Monkey could do is just stand there, totally frozen by Quiang's condition and he never expected someone who steps in the Jade Palace has a disease like that. He then asked, "Is it like...cancer?"

"Yep." Quiang replied, nonchalantly.

Monkey didn't know how to respond to that and to him, it was something he never quite knew about before, but what bothered him the most was that he didn't tell them about it yet. He then asked, "How long have you had it?"

"12 years."

Then, he took a look at his scars all over his body and he knows that it didn't come from a battle or from a sign of abuse and he asked, "What are the scars for?"

"Mounds and mounds and mounds of surgery. Because of my condition, it comes back every couple of weeks or months if not treated properly. I get tired easily, I bleed easily, I get sick, I would often have pain on my sides, lose my appetite, all the good stuff. Then, I have to deal with radiation, chemotherapy, bone marrow transplants, just anything. Many people die from this condition, especially younger kids."

That made Monkey feel really sorry for the young teenage wolfdog and he walked over to him and just sat down on the floor, speechless and still in shock over this. He blinked a few times, then looks down on the ground and then faced back to Quiang and asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Back at the orphanage, people sorta knew about it and there are two reactions to it; either accept it or just back away from me. So far, a few people gave me a hard time because of my condition and I'd get bullied or beaten up for it, so much so that I blacked out and spent two months in the hospital for treatment, which meant more chemotherapy and caring for my injuries. So far, I cheated death because of that. Not only that, but I get bulled because of my breed. That's the one thing that never bothered me next to my condition because if someone doesn't accept me for me, then it's cool." Quiang explained.

Monkey started at him and saw how calm Quiang was, going through all of those heavy things he had to endure on his life and then he said, "Wow. I never knew you'd go through that but still manage to smile about it. But still...what I meant was why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"I didn't know how to so I decided that I would wait until it's the right time. So far, I only told Viper last night and...well now you know. Travis and I were planning on telling you guys as soon as my condition kept coming back and that I'd have to undergo treatment yet again. That and when I'll have another heart surgery."

"You must be very scared." Monkey said, softly.

Quiang starts laughing softly and said, "Nah, doesn't scare me much. Never did."

That kind of attitude alarmed Monkey to the extent and he didn't quite fully know how much Quiang would be so calm and laid-back about it and he said, "So...you never got mad or upset or anything?"

"When I was 2, I didn't quite feel fearful when I found out I was diagnosed with leukemia and when I got surgery, it didn't bother me so much. Every day, I wake up with a smile on my face and take every day like it would be my last and enjoy those moments. I never complain nor just something bad happened in my life get me down. All I can do is just let it all go, appreciate what's happening now and just be happy. It gives me strength to enoy life and if I plan to help other kids like myself with this disease, I'll encourage them to be strong no matter what." Quiang added.

Monkey was suddenly moved by Quiang's enthusiasm and his positive outlook on life that made him think twice about the toughest days he ever had in his life and widened up his eyes and told him, "I'm surprised that you never get mad over the little things. With here, it's like the complete opposite because we complain over something that doesn't even matter."

"I don't take any day for granted because it's those moments that I like to treasure and I would feel grateful for everything for all I do have. For some, it's not easy to deal with something like this but somehow I'm different from them and I'll never give up. I'll keep fighting until the very end, just like you guys."

Monkey looked at Quiang like it was someone talking to him and those words shook him deep into the core and when he looked at him, he didn't see him as a cancer victim, but as someone speaking for the ones that don't have hope. He cleared his throat and it got to a point where Monkey just felt a litte teary-eyed and excused himself to go into his room.

Quiang could tell that Monkey was deeply overwhelmed by how he's handling leukemia so well and when he came to his room, he heard him crying. He walks over to him and he asked, "You okay?"

Monkey stared at him as tears filled his eyes and he then lets out a little smile and said, "It's just...I've never met someone like you before. After hearing your story, it actually wants to make me a better friend, a better student...but most of all, a better fighter. You always wake up with a smile on your face and anything that's bad never matters to you. Sometimes I wish I was like you."

Quiang smiled at him and said, "Everyone tells me the same thing when I told most of my friends that. And they have the same condition as me...most of them younger than that. The thing that anyone asks me the most is that am I scared to die...and I say not really. Just don't cry for me when I pass away because I'll be in a better place."

Hearing those words, Monkey felt his heart growing a lot bigger than ever and he scratched the back of his neck and said, "It's really cool for you to just take something bad and make it something good. I wish I could do that. I've only known you for a day, but already we're turning out to be good friends."

Quiang nodded his head and agreed with that as well. He said, "My brother is pretty much protective of me and he would often defend me whenever someone goes out of line or plans to start a fight with me. He doesn't have to do that for me because any fight over nothing isn't worth anything. We don't live in a perfect world, but we just go as we are."

"I feel the same way, man."

"Well...now that you and Viper know, can you kinda keep that a secret for me? I don't want anyone to freak out over this." Quiang said.

Monkey felt a little reluctant about keeping it a secret from his kung-fu peers and he said, "Shifu doesn't like it when we all keep secrets from him. He kinda has his ways of finding out about it."

"They'll know eventually...but maybe when I know everyone well enough."

Monkey sighed deeply and then asked, "Just until you know them enough?"

"I promise."

They shook hands on it and Monkey wished that he'd live forever because he might need some more words of wisdom from someone like him. The impact hit him deeply that he should appreciate what he has and be happy with it. Quiang walks off, but not before Monkey could say, "For someone that age, you can kick leukemia's butt."

Quiang smiled at that and said, "That's as if it doesn't kick me first."

They both started laughing with each other at that joke and Quiang walks out of the room, feeling a little content and he went back to his room to just take a little rest as he looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Monkey kept thinking about everything Quiang has said to him and began to wonder how long it'll be until he'll still be alive.

5 days later, Quiang continued getting used to life in the Jade Palace and he liked being around Viper and Monkey as they were training together. With each kung-fu move he did, he felt like he was getting stronger at any moment. Both of them smiled at Quiang as he smiled too for keeping up that positive attitude.

Then, he fought Tigress again and he wanted to see if he can try it again though she's still angry over Quiang beating her for the first try, she's determined to make her master proud. She charged at him, but she missed him because he dodged her quick attacks. He jumps up behind her and kicks her in the back. She gets up and tries to knock him out, but he leaned on his back and stayed there, provoking shock to her and he slid behind her and tripped her legs down and then he flipped her...twice.

Everyone cheered for Quiang and Travis went to him and shouted, "You took her down!"

"Yeah, I did!"

They high-fived and knuckle touched each other and when Travis did it again, Quiang quickly hid his hand and said, "Too slow, little bro."

They both started laughing with each other and hugged each other as well, which was great for Quiang because he never saw Travis actually laugh in a long time. He said, "Travs, you're smiling. Haven't seen that in a long time."

Travis sighed happily and he said, "Well, you're in a good mood...so that's a good thing."

Musaki went over and congratulated Quiang for taking down Tigress again and he said, "Dude, you took her down...again. That was just awesome to the max."

"Thanks, Musaki." Quiang said.

Then, Arizona went by and congratulated them as well with a high-five and a happy howl to add to it. He started laughing and said, "Sounds like you know your kung-fu."

"Pretty much."

Shifu went over to the boys and he was impressed with Quiang's moves and he said, "You've improved really well, Quiang. I had a feeling you worked a tremendous amount of time improving your skills."

"I do what I can." Quiang said, happily.

"Nevertheless, excellent."

Quiang smiled at himself and felt proud of his achievement. Tigress growled at him over this and she went to him and said, "Just how can you beat me yet again? I've tried my best to beat you, but yet you get all the praise from Shifu?"

Quiang said nothing as he kept smiling and only nodded his head in response. Tigress wanted to slice off his mouth to rip the smile off and she said, "You don't deserve it! I demand a rematch!"

"Has your brain gone on rage or have you set it to I'm gonna destroy this kids' reputation and my own? Let's face it; he's much more stronger than you, but at least he's cool." Musaki added.

"No one's stronger than me!" Tigress snapped.

"Well, some better than others." Travis added.

Quiang chuckled softly and said, "You fought well. That's the important thing."

Tigress kept getting more angrier at his positive attitude and just stormed off, busting the doors open and Musaki could not see what's wrong with her. He scratched his head and asked, "What is that girl's problem?"

"Maybe she punched one too many ironwood trees." Travis replied.

Musaki exclaims as he started laughing and said, "That's a good one. You know, maybe I should be your mentor."

Shifu noticed a sudden feeling about Tigress and he turns to Quiang and asked, "Is there an issue between you and Tigress?"

"No issue, master." he replied, with a smile on his face.

It made Shifu seem a bit suspicious about the way he smiles and he didn't quite know what is up with him, but he just kept it to himself and said, "Students...you're dismissed."

* * *

><p>Crazy, right? A guy diagnosed with leukemia becomes the victim of Tigress' anger? Stick around because there's gonna be a best friend of a cancer victim coming up. Besides, every cancer victim needs a friend, right?<p> 


	8. Reunited Again

Like I said, there will be a best friend of Quiang. I decided to come up with a red fox as the best friend, so I thought I'd add it up there.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Reunited Again<p>

As the day continues on, in the steps of the Jade Palace, a young red fox; between 15 or 16 years old, has light blue eyes, about 5'6, weighs in at 165 pounds, wears only khaki shorts and has short hair; walks up the steps and he starts panting heavily as he makes his way up there. He asked, "How many...steps...do I have to cross here?"

When he got to the top of the steps, he suddenly felt exhausted and needed to catch his breath before he could step inside the palace. With one big exhale, he walks up on the inside of the Sacred Hall of Warriors and is completely blown away by this palace.

"Whoa..." was all he could say.

The young red fox looks around and has never seen anything like this before and thinks that this is like living in a rich house. He chuckled softly and said, "Wonder what these people are all about."

As he kept looking around, he was unaware that a pair of orange eyes were lurking inside of there. Then, he heard the palace doors slam behind him, alarming the teen fox. He looks around and he said, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

He felt a little nervous knowing that someone might be playing a little trick on him and he said, "Quiang...if that's Travis, it's not funny."

He thought that it might be nothing until he heard some footsteps coming near him, freaking him out a little and he backed away for a second and suddenly, he sees a very vicious Tigress coming in front of him and the young red fox seemed very nervous when he saw her face and said, "Hello. I'm looking for someone here."

She immediately tackled him down and just grabbed his neck and threatened to twist it and the young red fox had no idea what was gonna happen and he asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in our palace?" Tigress hissed.

The young fox was choking and he said, "I'm just looking for somebody!"

She pinned him down to the floor and when he tried to talk, she grabbed a hold of his neck and squeezed it as hard as she could, making it difficult for him to breathe and then, she tried to yank his head, causing him to scream uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Shifu sees what's happening and then he yells, "STOP!"

Tigress turned around to see a very furious Shifu standing there, while she's choking on the young fox and he said, "Let him go, Tigress."

"He's an intruder!" she exclaimed.

The young fox tried to regain his air and said, "I'm not an intruder. I came here to..."

She choked on him again and then Shifu went over to her and smacked her paw with his stick, causing her to let the young fox go as he gains his breath and starts coughing heavily. He started panting heavily and Shifu went to him and said, "I am so sorry about what Tigress did to you. She doesn't know how to control her strength...nor her anger issues."

The young fox rubbed his neck and said, "No kidding. The name's...Todd."

"I am Master Shifu."

Todd stopped himself for a minute and completely recognized him anywhere and he said, "No...way...you're Master Shifu?"

Shifu nodded his head and Todd was completely geeked out when he saw him for the first time and said, "I'm so excited to meet you. I mean, I've heard about you but...wow! Meeting you in person...that's so cool."

Tigress glared at Todd and he could tell that it was really her and he said, "Sorry if I snuck up on you. I didn't mean to though. I was just looking for my two best buds from the orphanage and I heard they were here."

"And just who are your 'best buds' exactly?" Tigress asked, in a cold tone.

"Quiang and Travis."

That enraged Tigress to the extent that he actually knows them and she stormed out of the room to take her frustrations somewhere else. Todd chuckled softly and said, "She seems...kinda mean, don't ya think?"

Shifu sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples and said, "She's really not like that once you get to know her. Quiang and Travis are in the training hall."

Later on, Shifu takes the young red fox to the training hall where Quiang and Travis sparred with each other and to Shifu's surprise, Travis seemed to get a whole lot better with his skills and Quiang improved every single move he made when it comes to kung-fu.

When they were finished, Todd chuckled softly and asked, "Still doing kung-fu, huh?"

Travis and Quiang turned around and both of them were completely surprised to see Todd coming in and they went in for a big hug. Quiang laughs and asked, "How'd you get here?"

"Well, the headmaster of the orphanage wanted me to live with you guys. After you left, it kinda got a little lonely, so I decided to ask her if I can live with you. When I found out that it's the Jade Palace, talk about awesome. Canine trio is back with a new home...just like we thought of." Todd explained.

"Exactly." Travis added.

"So how are they treating you guys here?"

"It's been really great. I've gotten some great training with some of the best kung-fu masters here." Quiang answered.

Shifu chuckled softly and he said, "Excuse me, boys. I'll leave you three here to catch up while I catch up on my meditating."

The red panda left the training hall as the boys start talking with one another. Tood also asked them, "Did you tell them about your...leukemia yet?"

"I only told Viper and Monkey. They're the only ones that know and I'm just waiting for the right time to tell the rest of them." Quiang answered.

Todd folded his arms a little and he said, "You know, they have to know sometime. It's not like they're just gonna knock you down like those jerks back at the orphanage."

Travis told him, "I don't know how they'll take it. I have a feeling that they won't accept him and we'll get thrown out."

Quiang pats Travis' shoulder and said, "Hey, come on. Even if they did find out, they wouldn't kick us out."

"How do you know?"

"You'll just have to believe me. When the time's right, we'll tell them."

Todd chuckled and said, "Same old Quiang, always looking towards the bright side. I really miss that."

"Now that you're living here, you'll grow to like kung-fu."

Todd chuckled softly and he said, "Hopefully, I won't get pummeled by Tigress again. She almost choked my neck like I committed something wrong. I'll be honest...she's not my favorite to begin with."

"She's nobody's favorite." Travis said.

All three of them walked out of the training hall as the three started laughing and talking with each other. It'll just be a matter of time before someone else knows about Quiang's leukemia.

The three of them walked to the bunkhouse and headed for Travis and Quaing's room and as they entered, Todd was amazed and impressed by how they're living. He chuckled softly and asked, "I bet you guys are living life on the hog, huh?"

Travis and Quiang did not know what to say about what he just said and Travis asked, "What do you mean?"

"Come on! In a palace like this, these guys have to be rich, right?" Todd guffawed.

Both brothers were a little confused by what Todd just said and Travis lets out a slight chuckle, scratched the back of his head and said, "I don't think so. It's been like that for hundreds of years, I guess."

Todd stared at them like they were crazy and he replied, "So...all of this has been here before?"

"Yep." Travis replied.

"It's pretty much where you can do kung-fu and also marvel at some really cool antiques used by past kung-fu masters." Quiang added.

Soon enough, that interested Todd more to know that everything was all kung-fu related and he said, "Whoa...this is really great living here."

Quiang started laughing heartily and went towards the young fox and said, "This is really great, having my best friend living here with us."

Todd chuckled softly and said, "I'm your only best friend. Come to think of it, my first best friend with leukemia. But I'm sure you and Travis are like best friends too."

"Sometimes it feels that way. We've known each other long enough to be best friends, but we're still family...just like you are to us." Quiang said.

"Aw, thanks man."

Later on, the three of them were walking around the bunkhouse and then they saw Tigress walking by and Quiang said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Up what?" Tigress asked, confusedly.

Travis sighed heavily and rolled his eyes after hearing that question and Todd muttered under the wolfdog's ear, "Boy, for a smart master, she seems pretty dumb to be social."

Quiang clears his throat and brought Todd over to her and he said, "This is my best friend, Todd. Me and Travis knew each other in the orphanage for several years."

Todd chuckled nervously thinking that the same thing might happen again and he reaches a paw out, hoping to get a handshake and said, "Nice to meet you...again."

Tigress didn't know what he had in his paw and Travis said to her, "It's a handshake. You just take the hand and shake it to know that you guys are friends."

She snarled at him and said, "I know what that means!"

She shook his hand and calmly said to the young fox, "Sorry for tackling you. I didn't know you were friends with them."

Todd chuckled softly and said, "Eh, forget about it. It's all good."

Tigress didn't know how to respond with his laid-back approach that shows that her actions didn't matter to him at all and she just walks off. Todd was a little confused by that and she said, "What's her problem?"

Soon enough, they came to the kitchen where all the other masters were and they saw Todd for the first time and all of them said hello to them. The young red fox chuckled and said, "Hey, you guys. I'm Todd. I'm best friends with Quiang and Travie-boy."

They were a little confused with what they called Travis and Travis immediately responded, "It's my nickname. Sometimes, my name can be shortened to Travie, Travs or Trav instead of Travis. I don't mind it at all so it's cool to call me whatever you guys want."

"Well...I'm Viper."

"What's up? I'm Monkey."

"I'm Crane."

"The name's Mantis.

"I'm Po, also known as the Dragon Warrior."

Todd was freaked out when he saw the Dragon Warrior in person and he said, "Dude, I'm like your biggest fan in the history of ever!"

Po was feeling giddy to know that he had another fan of his and he said, "That's so cool!"

Mantis didn't really know how to respond to this and he asked, "So...what brings you to the Jade Palace?"

"It's my new home." Todd replied.

All eyes were on the young fox when they heard that it's his new home and Mantis replied, "Say that again?"

Todd chuckled softly and replied, "It's my new home now."

Po was super excited to hear this and he said, "This is cool! You're gonna love it here because it's home to where all the kung-fu action and awesomeness is. Doesn't it make you wanna just drool at their amazingness?"

Todd turned to the others because he didn't expect this to come out of the Dragon Warrior's mouth and Crane quickly said, "He's a fanboy."

The young fox chuckled and said, "I understand that. I'm a huge fanboy too."

Todd sat down on the chair near the table and Monkey asked, "So...what do we want to know about you?"

"Well...I love kung-fu...of course. But I also love playing music, drawing, a little bit of mahjong and I'm awesome at poetry." Todd explained.

"The guy is a beast for writing." Quiang added.

Viper was definitely interested with what kind of poems he writes and she said, "You'll have to show them to us."

"Cool."

Crane then asked him, "Not to get personal, but how'd you get to the orphange?"

Todd sighed heavily aknd knew that someone would ask him that question and he said, "Guess you had to go there. When I was a young fox, things were a little bit...unhappy. My parents had fights basically about themselves and of me. I don't know why, but often times...my mom will tell me she hates me and my dad would just call me names and beat me up. Thinking that I'm a worthless piece of crap and that I should never exist. Then when I was 2...they divorced, neither of them would want to raise me, which might be the reason for their fights all the time and sometimes they tend to be violent in some cases and it's mostly me that's the cause of it. So they gave me up and I've been in the orphanage for about nearly 14 years. No one would be friends with someone like me and I've always been somewhat of a loner...until I met Quiang and Travis. Quiang somehow made it easier for me to get through so many negativity in my life and we've been best buds ever since. We always hoped that we'd all get adopted so our friendship wouldn't split up and I guess it's fate that brought it together now."

All of them were completely sympathetic towards the young fox who's been through so much in his life and Viper went up to him and said, "I'm so sorry you had to live through that."

Todd smiled at her and replied, "Aw, that's okay. Because of Quiang, he taught me how to just be happy and that every day is gonna be a good day, regardless if it turns out to be the worst one ever. This guy never complains about anything in his life and he always wakes up with a smile on his face."

Crane was surprised to hear something like this and he said, "Is that true?"

"Yep." Quiang added.

"If I'd known better, I'd say that you're much more positive about anything."

Quiang smiles at them and he said, "It appears so."

Po smiled at Todd and he said, "Buddy, you're gonna fit right in here."

Hearing that made Todd feel very happy and for the first time in his life, he felt like he belongs here. It also made Quiang happy to see Todd light up and that he'll live in the palace. Although, it may take a long time for him to come clean about his leukemia, but not too sooner.

Quiang started feeling a little tired and starts coughing a little bit. Mantis quickly noticed him coughing and he asked, "Hey, you feeling okay?"

He looked at Mantis and he lets out a slight smile and said, "Yeah, it's just that...I'm kinda coming down with something."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor or something." Po added.

Quiang nodded his head and decided to go to the doctor's to see what's up with him. As he left the room, he felt a little woozy and almost tripped on the floor. Crane quickly offered for help, but Quiang refuses any help as he decides to head off on his own. Travis and Todd followed suit as well and it left most of the masters thinking there might be something wrong, totally unaware that Monkey and Viper knows about his leukemia.

"You think he'll be all right?" asked Mantis.

Monkey didn't say anything, but then looked at Mantis and said, "I think he'll pull through."

* * *

><p>Think they'll find out? Don't know...but I'll tell you this much, it's gonna be dramatically crazy!<p> 


	9. They Found Out!

I've left you guys waiting long enough to see if the warriors find out about Quiang's leukemia and now...the wait is over! Here is where the kung-fu masters minus Tigress...finally found out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: They Found Out<p>

When Quiang made it to the doctors, he was being analyzed by the doctor antelope about his condition and after they checked him out, he went and told him, "Have you had any pains recently?"

"Not quite." Quiang shrugged.

Then, he asked Quiang, "Have you told anyone yet?"

"I told Monkey and Viper. I have yet to tell them about my leukemia, just until I get to know them a little better." Quaing answered.

The doctor cleared his throat and then did a check on his head to see if it's doing fine and when he knocked on it, he could see that it's functioning normally despite a few surgery scars that related to his tumor. He said, "You seem to be doing fine."

"Yeah, that might be it. I'm just a little tired, I guess." Quiang said, with a smile on his face.

The doctor stared at him as he set most of his medical stuff down, then went up to him with his checklist and said, Shifu"What I can suggest is take a rest and try to slow down a little bit. Otherwise, with leukemia it'll be possible that we'll bring you back for some more treatments."

Quiang nodded his head in understandment and simply said, "Thanks, doctor."

The antelope looked at him to see Quiang smiling a little and he immediately figured that he's not worried about what might happens to him later on and that's very rare for many cancer patients and he said, "You know, you may be the youngest person I know not to let leukemia get you down. Most of them feel so sorry for themselves and ended up being depressed by this, but not you. How you handled it at 14...is pretty much remarkable."

"Well, hey...what are you gonna do?" Quiang asked, while laughing.

Travis went up to the doctor nervously and he asked, "Will my brother live...just in case chemotherapy happens?"

"It all depends. But I know for a fact that he'll pull through." the doctor said, patting Travis' head.

Travis sighed heavily nand then looks at Quiang, feeling totally worried for him, but Todd went up to him and said, "Hey...he'll be okay. Let's hope that he can live to see another day."

They left the doctors room with Quiang feeling totally fine and decided to head back to the training hall for some more exercise. All three of them unaware that Master Shifu decided to step in there and when he entered, the grandmaster cleared his throat and said, "Doctor Yuzo?"

The antelope looked from behind and he sees Shifu standing there and greeted him with a bow and said, "Good evening, Master Shifu. What can I do for you?"

The grandmaster looked at him and he said, "I understand that Quiang had come here, yes?"

Doctor Yuzo definitely felt surprised to know that he came here just a second ago and he asked, "What gave it away?"

Shifu stared at him for a bit, like he was concerned for Quiang and replied, "Just had a feeling. Is he doing okay?"

"Of course. I told him that he needs to slow himself down a little and take a rest because it's very important for someone like him." the doctor explained.

Shifu nodded his head in understandment and he said, "I see. With a slight cough, I do think he is coming down with something."

"Yes." the doctor said, in an uneasy tone.

"Well, I'm sure it's not a problem at all. Health is very important for our kung-fu and my students always knows that it's a very good thing to keep themselves going in order to stay like that." Shifu added.

"You seem okay with it, I can tell." the antelope said, feeling a little hopeful.

"Of course. I'm sure whatever Quiang's got, he can get through this okay." Shifu said, with confidence.

The antelope chuckled softly and thought that Shifu would be okay with his real condition and he asked, "You think so? I know way too many people like him that come here saying that they may not make it, but Quiang...he's got such spirit, courage...almost as if it's not a big deal for him. All I can tell you...if he keeps it up, he may be able to beat this."

Shifu grew confused by what the doctor said and it was like he was talking about something else and he asked, "Beat what?"

Suddenly, the antelope slowly looked at Shifu and thought that he had already known and he asked, "Didn't Quiang tell you already?"

"About his slight cold?" asked Shifu, in a suspicious tone.

Doctor Yazuo chuckled nervously as he fidgeted his fingers about the truth of Quiang's health and then, he told him, "No. I thought you knew about him having leukemia."

Then, it hit Shifu like a ton of bricks that Quiang had leukemia the entire time and didn't know it. He twitched his eye and then shouted angrily, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?"

Shifu was seething in rage after finding out the whole time that Quiang had cancer and never found out about it and he replied, "Now that I did not know."

* * *

><p>Later on, Quiang was busy doing some extra training along with Todd and Travis in the training hall. All three of them sparred with separate different trainers; Todd with Po and Monkey, Quiang with Mantis and Crane and Travis with Tigress and Viper. They all kept their focus in and did their own thing. Travis however, was struggling a little bit with Tigress' teaching methods because most of those little screw-ups by falling down or messing up a little included loss of patience and potential to lash out at a 12-year old. Viper tried to soothe this down by her patience and waited for the right time to get it right and when he did, he completely felt happy for himself and Tigress looked away, thinking as if he's never gonna get this right.<p>

Viper went up to Travis and he said, "What matters is that you did great, despite a few mistakes."

"Considering he is the mistake." Tigress said, harshly.

Travis stared at her and said, "I'm sorry if I messed up more than once, but who could focus with you spitting venom in my face? I'm like a kid and I've already dealt with bullies worse than you..only much older."

Tigress wanted to just kill him, but Viper stopped her dead on her tracks and puts her tail between her nose and said, "Tigress...don't do something you'll regret later on."

"And quit being such a meanie." Travis added.

Tigress snarled at Travis and just walks out of the training hall and Travis seemed to be a little bit disappointed in himself thinking that he might really be the mistake of being here and Viper gently puts her tail to his chin and said, "Don't worry about her. She's a good person, once you get to know her."

"I don't think I want to give her a chance, not now and not ever." Travis added.

Viper couldn't bear to see him feel really sad and just wrapped herself around him for a huge hug and even in the most unusual way, it melted away Travis' sadness and was replaced with love. Just then, Quiang did a backflip move and then, landed on the ground with his head on the floor and his hands holding him as if doing a handstand, but little did he know, his shirt fell down to his face, exposing his surgery scars and it wasn't long until Master Shifu sees them for the first time and he asked, "What are the scars for, Quiang?"

Quiang turns around and he sees Shifu standing there and he chuckled nervously and said, "What, those? Aw, those were nothing. Just little marks...from being scratched by a couple of panthers. No big deal."

Shifu was not buying that at all and he said, "You don't have to make excuses..or hide from your condition. Yes, Quiang...I already know."

That made Quiang a little uneasy knowing that those scars were from his leukemia and half of the masters went towards him as well and as they saw Quiang's surgery scars for the first time, the masters didn't know how to respond other than the fact that something has up. All of them stared at Quiang in suspicion and then, Crane asked, "You have something to tell us?"

Todd and Travis immediately came to his side in case something might happen and all Quiang could do is just let out a heavy sigh and explain in three words.

"Okay. Don't freak out but...I have leukemia."

It didn't bother Shifu, Monkey and Viper knowing that he has it, but Po's reaction was a confused look like a deer got caught in the headlights, Mantis' was one of confusion and shock and Crane dropped his beak in total shock and he didn't even move a muscle. Musaki and Arizona's reactions were one of disbelief and horror that it slipped out.

"He's had it since he was 2, master." Travis added, nervously.

"So why didn't you tell us you had it when you came here?" asked Shifu, who was getting angry.

"Well...it was only until I was really sure and that I would get to know you guys well enough to bring it up. If I told you, you'd think I was weird and didn't want anything to do with me...but I'm used to that." Quiang added.

Monkey cleared his throat and then told Shifu, in a guilty tone, "If I may say something...I did know about his cancer, master."

Shifu turned to Monkey and glared at him with an angry look and he felt completely disppointed that he kept this from Shifu and he asked, "If you knew that...why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know how to respond to it, but Quiang promised me that he would tell...until he knows us better. I didn't think you found out already." Monkey replied.

"I also knew it too. Quiang told me about it on the first day." Viper added, with more guilt coming in her voice.

Shifu glared at both Monkey and Viper for knowing about Quiang's leukemia and never bothered to tell him right away and they bowed to him in forgiveness and Shifu said, "You know that we never keep secrets here especially something like this. Now that I found out about Quiang's condition...I don't know what to say about this. What bothers me is that I never had someone who comes into our palace with leukemia or any type of cancer."

Quiang could see the tension brewing in and he told Shifu, "I never meant to be the cause of so much trouble of not telling you about my cancer because you guys would reject me; thinking that we might get kicked out."

Po felt concerned about all of this and he puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "I never met anyone like you that has cancer before. And..I don't think you're weird."

Viper slithered over to him in sympathy and told him, "We'd never throw you out because of your cancer."

Travis sighed heavily and told them, in a sad tone, "We didn't want to tell you because you wouldn't understand what Quiang's been through. He's had leukemia for 12 years and has had heart surgery for a long time."

"Is that true?" asked Mantis.

"Yeah, it's true. Those scars tell a story of my life and also...the reason why I'm still alive through it all." Quiang said, happily as he revealed his scars to them again.

"Explain to us how it happened exactly." Crane added.

Quiang let out a huge sigh and started explaining everything to them and as soon as he gave them their answer, all of their reactions turned from shock to amazement on what he's been through. Po chuckled softly and asked, "So you really cheated death based on heart attacks?"

"Yep." Quiang said, smiling.

"And not once...you were scared or think that your life is over?" asked Mantis.

"Never. I survived chemotherapy, massive bone radiation treatments, heart attacks and such. I never feel sorry for myself over something like this because I feel as though there is life after this and I can get through this more than anything."

Shifu was greatly impressed with his outlook on life and how he never complains a lot and he said, "I gotta say...you're very mature for your age."

"It's like...you're really strong and never let anything get you down because of your condition." Musaki said, with awe.

"Yeah, it's how I live by. Why waste it being negative over the little things?" Quiang asked, happily.

Todd looks at them and he said, "This guy...whenever I'm in a jam, he would always be the one to just brighten my day and often times, I wish I could be like him."

Arizona looks at him and he said, "I really don't know what to say except...wow. You never complain and yet we all do over the little stupid things that doesn't even matter."

"Yeah, if I spent my last day on earth making someone else feel better about themselves or knowing that my brother will be taken care of, I'm happy either way." Quiang said.

Po suddenly started crying a little bit and the rest of the masters looked at him and he said, "What? It's just beautiful, what he said."

Travis sighed a little and scratched the back of his head and said, "Every morning, I wake up and I see he's still here and I worry about what if, you know? What if he's not awake one day? What if he's gone already? I don't know what might happen if that day comes. It's always that one thing that's on my mind like what if he doesn't make it? What do I do? I just...try to do my best to look after my big brother as often as I can."

Monkey went over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder and gives him a hug and said, "You're a good brother. Sometimes younger brothers do worry about their older ones. They're the ones that will always pick you up when you're falling down and will be there to protect you."

Shifu looked at Quiang and he said, "The way I see it, you're like a warrior already."

"Really?" asked Quiang.

Shifu then smiled at Quiang because he persevered throughout his ordeal and never complained or even thought of fear that he seemed much stronger than that and he answered, "Yes. How you manage to get through your condition the way you handle it, I can tell you're much stronger than you already know."

That made Quiang feel good about himself although the others do worry about how much time he'll have in this earth and Musaki said, "So...what might happen if you do die?"

Quiang smiled at Musaki and said, "It is what it will be. But the upside to that is that I'll be just fine up there and that I'll be in a better place. No matter where I go, I'll always have every single one of you guys in my heart...always."

It tugged on everyone's heartstrings and it even tugged Shifu's and he said, "Right you are, Quiang."

Seeing that Shifu's getting a bit misty-eyed, he cleared his throat and said, "Students...we'll train more in the morning. You're dismissed."

Everyone bowed to Shifu and left the training hall, as did Quiang, Travis and Todd leaving Shifu alone just feeling as if tears were gonna fall down at any moment and he said, "I hope that he'll be staying longer with us because I don't know when tomorrow will strike him...but if it does, I'll always be proud of him to be that courageous."

* * *

><p>Well...he told them...except for Tigress. Wonder how she'll react? Find out next! Also...congratulations to Dreamworks for not one, but two of their films of 2011 to garner some serious Oscar nominations for Best Animated Feature. Who do you think will win; Kung Fu Panda 2 or Puss in Boots? I hope KFP 2 wins the Oscar because it deserves it. Looks like we'll find out on February 26th! Until then...let's soak in the moment where 'Panda 2' gets the Oscar treatment. Also, there's a new poll in my profile that lets you know which animated film is deserving to win the Oscar for Best Animated Feature. Start voting, please!<p> 


	10. Last One to Know

You'd think Tigress would suspect if someone's hiding something...but what would happen if she was the last to know?

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Last One to Know<p>

The next day comes and Quiang was already up a little early to participate in Musaki and Arizona's yoga session and to their surprise, he's getting pretty good at it. Quiang made some tai chi movements and also some stretching to make himself more flexible and also more alive in regards to his condition. Musaki chuckled at him and he said, "Wonder how long you've done this?"

Quiang chuckled softly and he said, "There was this little place somewhere outside of the Valley of Peace where I can learn yoga and it's all for those who has leukemia and other types of cancer just like me. The last time I've been there was about 5 years ago, I think. Most of the kids that were my age always worry about what if that one day if they don't wake up and see tomorrow and I'm always grateful for every day I do get up and enjoy life."

Arizona was really impressed with his positive outlook on life and he didn't seem to know why Tigress would be so irritated over something like that and he said, "You're like an awesome person that I can hang around with and also someone to lift me up whenever my spirits are down."

"I am that person and I've always been that person. If you ask anyone at that place, they'll tell you that I'm really that strong and courageous. I would often tell these guys that don't take life for granted and life's too short to be miserable and just be happy and grateful that every day you wake up and make it last a while because you never know." Quiang added.

Quiang planned to do some stretching and he stretched his arms and legs out, then leaned his body backwards where his hands can reach the ground. Arizona was completely blown away by this that he tried to do it, only to land down on his butt. The young wolf groaned in frustration at this and he got himself up and asked, "How do I not land on my butt?"

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Try not to think too much."

The young wolfdog started laughing and it left Arizona a little embarassed to actually see that and he said, "It's no big deal, okay? Don't be so hard on yourself."

Arizona sighed heavily and then turns to Quiang and looking at his eyes, he could see that it's a look of understanding and that made him feel like he can try again despite his little missteps. He takes a deep breath and tries it again and focused on what he's doing and when he tried the move again, he leaned absolutely still and then when Arizona opened his eyes, he could see that his results, which surprised Musaki and he said, "I did it."

"You actually did it!" Musaki shouted with joy.

It made Arizona feel very proud of himself that he completed that task and he owed it all to Quiang and he said, "You made a young wolf believe in himself."

"If you can accomplish this, you can do anything." Quiang added.

Those words stuck to Arizona's head and he totally agreed with what he said and said, "I'll remember that."

Musaki chuckled softly and he said, "All right, I think that's enough for today. Let's do some training."

All three of them walked out of the Sacred Peach Tree and retreated to the training hall and Musaki asked, "So...now that you told everyone about your leukemia, what will you do now?"

"Not sure, but I think I'll be okay." Quiang answered.

Suddenly, Arizona realized something that Quiang only told him, Musaki, Shifu, Po, Crane and Mantis about his cancer and Monkey and Viper knows as well and when he saw Tigress walk her away in, he suddenly figured out that Tigress wasn't there when Quiang confessed about his cancer. He whispered to him, "Was Tigress there after you told us?"

Then it hit Quiang; he didn't tell her yet. He said, "No. She wasn't there at the time. I only told you guys yesterday."

"Oh...boy. I guess I forgot to tell you that she hates being the last to know. One time, I told the rest of the masters about a talent show held at Shanghai Secluded Valley a few months ago and I totally forgot to tell Tigress that and it wasn't until we got there that she totally lunged at me onstage in front of my family members. She was yelling and screaming and cursing at me for not telling her sooner and it resulted in me getting clawed in my leg. Luckily, Shin Hai was there to stop the fight before it turned into a bloodbath just by throwing paintballs all over her clothes. It was pretty funny though and I had to take two weeks off of training because of her temper and Shifu totally scolded her in front of everyone in the Valley that drove into humiliation for her." Musaki explained.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. It was uber-nuts." Arizona added, laughing.

Musaki shuddered at that thought of Tigress' anger and said, "Yeah, you're telling me. Most of Shin Hai's pack members threatened a restraining order from this Valley and to keep away from me because of her temper, but my grandfather just told her to not let her anger get into trouble, which is yet to happen."

Quiang looked at Musaki and he asked, "How do you think she'll react when she finds out about my leukemia?"

Both Musaki and Arizona looked at each other, not sure what it might be and Arizona said, "Only if she's in a good mood."

When they got in, all of the masters were there already and Shifu greeted them as they went in and he told Quiang, "You will be Musaki's sparring partner for today."

Musaki was excited to hear that he'll partner up with Quiang and he was looking forward to that and when they actualyl sparred, Quiang rose up to his feet and kicked him in the legs but Musaki used his anti-gravity lean move backwards to avoid any blows and Quiang went behind him and Musaki spun around and then leaned forwards and continued to knock him out, but Quiang grabbed his fist and flipped him around several times. Musaki kept going and going but Quiang ended it with a swift kick in his jaw.

Quiang chuckled softly and he said, "Cancer victims can do kung-fu."

Musaki got himself up and he dusted himself off amd bowed to him in respect. Shifu went to both of them and he said, "Quiang, excellent work. Musaki, you need to work on your form a little bit."

Musaki nodded his head in understanding and he looks at Quiang and he said, "You deserve Shifu's praise. I usually get it most times, but I guess you got it today."

Quiang smiled at him and he said, "You fought good too."

Later that day, the gang all went to the kitchen for some lunch and to Quiang, it seems like everyone is pretty much accepting him after admitting his leukemia to them and Travis and Todd feel the same way as well...until Tigress walked in the room as well. Quiang said 'hi' to her and she responded with a snarl and sat down on the chair. Travis suddenly seemed to feel nervous for his brother because Tigress is the only one that doesn't know yet because he's a little afraid to see how she'll react.

Po started cooking as always and Monkey looked at Quiang with much concern and growing nervousness about Tigress being the last to tell them and the wolfdog's response was with a little smile and a thumbs-up and Po said, "I put in some special things in this soup, Quiang. I hope you'll like it."

"With anything you make, I'm sure I'll like it." Quiang said, happily.

It made Po feel good to actually hear that and he kept on making the noodles and Tigress gave him an angry glare over his happiness and it looks like she was about to snap at any minute and Travis could sense it and he muttered under Quiang's ear, "I hope she doesn't kill one of us if she finds out."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine with it." Quiang said.

Soon, Po passed around every bowl of noodles to the Five, Travis, Todd, Quiang, Musaki and Arizona and everyone chowed down on it. The reaction to the taste of the noodles received positive feedback from the masters and Monkey said, "I always knew your noodles taste good, but never this good before."

"I agree! I seriously would like to give my compliments to the chef." Mantis said, giving him a bow.

"And you said that it'll be a 7 out of 10. This is a 15." Viper said, joyfully.

"I'll give it a 20!" Crane agreed.

Travis sighed contendedly after taking a slurp from the noodles and he said, "Best freakin' noodles ever."

"What he said." Todd added.

Quiang chuckled and said, "You pretty much know your way around a kitchen."

Po chuckled softly and he was happy to har the positive feedback from his food and he said, "Well, working in my dad's noodle shop, I have a lot of experience."

He then turned to Tigress who was taking a little sip of the noodles and she said, "Impressive. Best you've ever made."

Shifu entered the room and he went and sat down with the rest of the students and he said to Quiang, "How you doing?"

"Just fine. Never been better." Quiang responded, happily.

Shifu smiled at him and he said, "Very glad to hear that. I see most of my students are starting to like you now."

"Some of them...but hey, what can you do?" Quiang added.

Tigress was immediately fed up with his positive attitude and felt like flipping the table and wanted to end his life, but she kept her temper to herself in hopes of not losing it. As soon as everyone's done, Tigress noticed a few scars on Quiang's elbow and she felt like he was indeed hiding something and that she wanted to find out what it was.

When Quiang made his way to the training hall, he was stopped by Tigress and she looked extremely angry and pissed off at him. Quiang was pretty much expecting that and he said, "You look a little tense."

"Tense? You haven't seen tense yet!" Tigress shouted, twitching her eyes.

Quiang wasn't sure how to react and asked, in a calm tone, "What's the problem?"

"You! Ever since you came here, you've been all happy and upbeat lately, even with all this stuff thrown at you and all you can do is just...smile? It's like you're not taking life seriously! And somehow, Shifu gets all the praise from you with your kung-fu moves and I am getting sick of you and your brother!" Tigress shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Quiang didn't see what she said as a problem and he said, "Well...that's just the way I am and I am positive for that same reason."

"What reason? And I saw some scars on your elbow! Now, I demand to know what's going on and I want the truth!" Tigress demanded, as she set him down and got to his face.

Quiang sighed heavily and he unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his surgery scars to her and then told her, "The reason I'm always happy all the time is because I have leukemia."

Soon, her angry look grew into shock and confusion as she saw his scars for the first time and the results of that was his leukemia. She was not expecting someone having cancer come in to the Jade Palace. Her eye twitched a little and she said, "How did...?"

"12 years of chemotherapy, radiation treatments, heart surgeries and bone marrow treatments. I had it when I was 2 and cheated death because of my heart attacks several times ago over the years. None of those things really scare me or make me upset. I just know that whatever life hits at me, I'll still face it with a smile. I've been through bullying, so much surgeries, heart attacks and I still wake up everyday feeling great, like nothing's gonna bring me down." Quiang explained.

"Forgive me, I didn't know you had cancer the whole time. Why didn't you say that before?" she asked, in a gentle tone.

Quiang chuckled nervously knowing that Tigress is the last one to know about his cancer, so he took a deep breath and then explained, "Well...I wanted to wait until I get to know everyone else well enough and so far...I told everyone else about it yesterday."

The fact that Tigress was the last one to know about his leukemia made her really furious because he kept it from her since he's been here and for the others to know before her reached her breaking point. She then gave back her apology and just lunged at him by flipping him down, punching him, kicking him and landing his skull on some trees. Quiang groans in pain and he said, "I wouldn't do that because it'll make my cancer grow worse."

She didn't care as she held her claws close to him in the tree and was ready to let her anger increase even more and she just scratched him in the face and she screamed out, "You never told me about your cancer and yet you just want to wait until I'm the last one to tell me? I hate being the last one to know that you told me after everyone else, you're the biggest mistake being here and you're just a stupid wolfdog! I take back everything I just said to you being sympathetic for your sickness! I don't care for your leukemia or your surgery scars and I can't believe I almost felt sorry for you! You're nothing but a waste of life and you have disgraced me! Why would you even exist? We don't need you and we hate you and China would be a better place if you just die!"

All of a sudden, Travis shoved her down to the ground and he growled angrily at her and said, "Take what you said about my brother back!"

"Well, he shouldn't have kept his leukemia from me!" Tigress shouted, as she got up and went in a combative stance, as if she's ready to fight.

Travis definitely felt like she was overreacting over nothing and he growled at her for blaming Quiang for not telling her about his cancer, but she wasn't there at the time and he shouted, "You're being unreasonable! You're yelling at him and beating him up because of his cancer? That's what I call someone who's against sick cancer victims! How else were we supposed to tell you? He's been through enough crap in his life and he still walks with a smile on his face!"

Then, Tigress froze for a minute and realized that that is how he's always so positive about every negative thing in his life and she snarled at him and Travis snarled back and he said, "If you had some common sense, compassion and a little sensitivity, you'd know it. I'm protecting my brother from those that mistreats him because of his cancer or even his breed."

That was it. Tigress let out a huge roar and just punched Travis in the face and scratched him down. Travis was ready for war between the two of them and as soon as they started, it was interrupted by a sai thrown at a tree and stuck it tree bark. Both of them turned around and sees a very pissed off Musaki standing there and he grabbed his sai out of the tree, pointed it at both of them and said, "The battle is over! Now, what the hell is going on?"

Tigress immediately went to Musaki's face and she said, "You knew about Quiang's leukemia and didn't tell me?"

"Don't blame it all on me! You stormed off like a little 2 year old because Quiang beat you at your own game! We knew you hate being the last to know, but you weren't there during that time he told us!" Musaki shouted.

"Don't make this my fault!" Tigress screamed.

Musaki backs away from her and stands in front of Quiang, causing Tigress to snarl at him for defending him. Then, he shouted, "The fault lies on you for almost planning to freakin' kill him! You know, I knew you wouldn't be this understanding because you'll treat him the same way those orphans treated you!"

Tigress twitched her eye because she felt like what he said shattered her personal wall and then, grew angry at him and said, "Take it back!"

"It's called the truth. If you can't stand the heat...get the hell out of the kitchen." Musaki replied, in a menacing tone.

She lunged at him, but Musaki used her powerful supernatural orb on her and it struck her down hard and then, she wanted to attack Quiang and she let out her claws, but Travis beat her to it and just punched her straight in the face and she was ready to attack him until...

"STOP!"

They heard Quiang saying that and he sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry I brought so much burden on you guys. But I'm always happy because life's too short to be miserable and negative all the time. Yes, I have leukemia, but it doesn't have me."

"Why don't you take your positive attitude out of here? You don't belong here and you never have belonged here!" Tigress shouted.

"Shut up and let him talk!" Travis screamed, with tears streaming down on his face.

Tigress got more infuriated to hear Travis defending him and Quiang said, "It's the only way I can deal with it. If you looked at my life, you could see what I see and see everything that I've been through. It's not something I just do, but it's who I am. I don't know how long I'm gonna be on this earth, but as long as I can keep my head up and smile, it's all worth it. If you ask me, the reason you're not accepting is because you're jealous that I'm always positive and you're negative. Like I said before, life's way too short to be angry all the time. If you remain that way and treat them harshly until they die, you can't take those words or actions back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but it's no reason to act that way towards me. I can pick my own battles but I'll do it with kindness and compassion. Maybe someone should've given it to you."

Quiang walks away from the situation and he grunts in pain as he feels some pain in his leg and he chuckled softly to take it as nothing, but Travis immediately went to him and said, "Let's head to the doctor's, bro."

He took one more glare at Tigress and she was still mad for being the last to know about this and he said, "If tomorrow's his last day on earth...it'll be your fault."

"It's both of your fault for knowing something I didn't." Tigress shot back, harshly.

Musaki went up to her and shouted, "Two words; PISS...OFF!"

He walks away and joins them both and Tigress walks away, but not before the rest of the kung-fu masters looked in horror over her temper and Shifu angrily said to her, "That was unneccesary, what you just did."

"Me? He's the one who's unnecessary." Tigress added.

"How could you say something cruel to him?" Viper shouted.

Tigress got to the others and she felt as if they were keeping it from her as if it was a huge secret that she just found out about and she yelled out, "The truth is the truth. You never should've let me be the last to know!"

"I think you need to apologize to him." Po said, in a stern tone.

Tigress grew more angrier to hear what Po just said and asked, "Forgive him? After what he did? Forget it! I will never forgive him!"

She walks away and somehow, her pride totally infuriated Arizona and he called out, "You're a freakin' coward!"

That comment struck a nerve on Tigress and she turned to Arizona and asked, "What did you say?"

Arizona gritted his teeth at her and shouted, "You heard me! Neither of us saw it coming when he told us about his leukemia. And you won't forgive him because he didn't tell you? That's the most stupidest thing you've ever said!"

"Watch it!" Tigress yelled, cracking her knuckles.

Shifu stopped them before it'll turn into a bloodbath and suggested to all of them to check on Quiang and as they did, they glared at Tigress in a disgusted way and Arizona went and told her, "Your words will come back to haunt you."

Soon enough, Tigress walked away from them and headed back to the training hall to let out some steam and she was still angry over this ordeal and it felt like she wants to do anything she can to kick him and Travis out, but then she realizes that what would happen if Quiang died soon. She sighed heavily and figured that what she said was totally harsh and that he shouldn't have said it to someone who has cancer and she was thinking about apologizing to Quiang, but after what had happened, she was still fuming over Quiang not telling her any sooner and her pride just let her guilt get buried and continued on training.

* * *

><p>That was dramatically intense, wasn't it? I think I may have overdone Tigress' reaction just a smidge. Forgive me. More coming up!<p> 


	11. Unaffected by Bullies

Wanna know what Tigress and Quiang have in common? Both of them were in the Bao Gu Orphanage and that they were bullied. But...what would happen if Tigress sees Quiang feeling immune to his bullying?

On the last chapter, I may have overdone Tigress' anger a whole lot and I've got a lot of criticism for it...which was expected to happen. So...I'm hoping this makes it up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Unaffected by Bullies<p>

As the day goes on, the doctor analyzes Quiang's leg and tries to find the solution to his joints and when he did, the doctor said, "Have you slowed down yet?"

"I tried to. I can barely sleep let alone slow myself down." Quiang said, with a chuckle.

The doctor looked at the other masters and Shifu asked, "So...what should we do?"

"Maybe he should take a few days off of kung-fu for a while just so that he can ease himself down. Maybe rest up a little." he replied, in a calm tone.

Shifu nodded his head in agreement and he said, "Absoultely."

Travis decided it was best to stick with him as well and he told Shifu, "I'll take care of him."

Quiang chuckled softly and patted Travis in the shoulder and said, "It's okay, you don't have to. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

He gets up and tries to walk back, but he winces at every step and Travis went over to him and held him tightly as they made their way to the room. Shifu turned to the doctor and he said, "Thank you very much. I'll make sure Quiang is taken care of."

Soon enough, Quiang was on his bed, laying down on his back and Travis sat next to him and just thought about everything that had happened throughout the day and he looks at his big brother and it pains him to endure that confrontation with Tigress because it was totally uncalled for. He sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry, Quiang. I just don't want to endure this kind of hate all over again. I know you didn't do anything, but they just don't really understand. I wish I could've done something to not let this happen again."

Quiang puts his paw on his shoulder and he whispered, "Little brother...all is forgiven. It's not your fault that it happened."

Travis dropped his shoulders down like he was feeling deep emotional pain over this conflict and he just stared at him with so much guilt coming out of his eyes and said, "But I just feel so responsible for this...like it was my fault for letting this happen."

Todd popped up out of nowhere with concern and he said, "I heard about what happened. You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Quiang said, with a smile.

Todd grew a little worried about Quiang and he went up to him and said, "You're gonna beat this, right?"

Quiang smiled at him and said, "I'll crush it. But you know...it will be what it will be. When I'm gone, don't mourn for me because I'll be in a happy place."

Travis went over to him and just hugged him tightly with tears coming down on his face and he said, "I love you, Quiang."

"I love you too, Travs."

Later on, Musaki and Arizona walked into the room, feeling completely guilty about what had happened earlier that day about that fight with Tigress and that it really should've been handled in a calm manner. Travis looked up and saw them standing there and he quietly went up to them as if wanting to ask them why it happened, but Arizona went first and said, "We came here to say that we're sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Travis.

Musaki cleared this throat and then replied, "For screaming at Tigress earlier. It's just that...when I saw her fighting and yelling at you because of your cancer, I just lost my cool and...ended up saying things I don't mean. When I see someone get berated or yelled at like that, I just couldn't stand there and let that person take it. Maybe I should've handled it without getting so pissed off over this."

Arizona sighed in regret as well and he stared at them with a guilty look on his face and added, "And maybe I shouldn't have jumped in by calling her a coward. I realize that was very wrong of me and that I just should've gotten some self-control. "

Quiang went to them and he could see in their faces that their apology was sincere and replied, "All is forgiven. But why did you do that?"

"We were defending you. We've never met someone who had cancer and could look at the bright side of it at the same time." Arizona explained.

Musaki took a deep breath and said to them, "But I guess we took it too far and just lost it. We didn't mean to hurt anyone or even intend to. It was just wrong of us and we're really sorry."

They accepted their apology and Travis went up to them and he looked at them straight in the eye and said, "Also, thanks for sticking for my brother."

Musaki and Arizona nodded their heads and then, Arizona told them, "We also apologized to Tigress a few minutes ago for our outbursts and she pretty much accepted our apology for what we said to her earlier. We then tried to handle the situation the way it should've handled and after that, she just said nothing and just told us to leave us alone. I'm thinking she must feel so much remorse over this."

Musaki sighed heavily and replied, "That's what we were thinking too. Hopefully, she'll apologize to you and be cool with it."

Travis sighed heavily and wasn't really quite sure about this and figured that after what had happened, he's unsure if she'll ever be that understanding to Quiang.

* * *

><p>The next day, Quiang was walking by the Valley of Peace to just take a little walk and all of a sudden, a bunch of teenagers from the orphanage; 4 boars, 5 tigers, 3 monkeys and 1 dog; came towards him and one of the boars went up to him and he said, "Look guys, it's the pukemia freak!"<p>

The teenagers just laughed at him and Quiang wasn't affected by it as he shook his head and said, "Takes one to know one."

A female tiger came to him, shoved him down the ground and she said, "We heard that you and your brother and that Todd are living in the Jade Palace. Why would they care about someone like you?"

"Because they're wise, intelligent and very good at kung-fu." Quiang responded.

The tiger growls at him with a disgusted look on her face and she said, "You just make me sick."

The three teenage monkeys; all males; went towards Quiang's face, each of them saying that he doesn't deserve to be adopted and one even said, "Who would adopt a half breed like you?"

One teenage dog came in and puts his paws on his shoulder and said, "We don't like half-breeders like you and your brother! They shouldn't even exist!"

He shoved him down to the ground and Quiang smiled at them and said, "You know your words will never hurt me."

Then, they all ganged up on him and the boar said, "But our knuckles will."

Suddenly, they resorted to beating the crap out of Quiang, but he knew when to stay calm in situations like this. Then, as if out of nowhere, in comes Tigress coming in to stop the fight and that made the teenage orphans ticked. One boar snorted at her and asked, "Who the hell are you to stop the fight?"

"Your worst nightmare." Tigress said, in a menacing tone.

"I've heard about you...you're the monster from the orphanage, aren't you?" one tiger asked.

That made Tigress infuriated by that comment and she said, "You better take that back!"

Quiang stops the fight and he said, "Tigress...it's not worth it. They're not worth our time."

Tigress totally turned to Quiang, all shocked and dumbfounded that he's gonna let that slide and she asked, "Are you gonna take what they said to you?"

"They say unkind words to me and I know none of those are true, but I'm used to it and it never bothered me at all. The last thing I would do is fight them beause it would mean making them win the battle." Quiang answered.

"Who cares about your words? Your monster girlfriend shouldn't have stepped into our fight!" the boar shouted.

She wanted to claw the boar for that comment, but Quaing stopped her by grabbing her fist and saying to her, "It's okay. Let's just go."

He starts walking away from this and Tigress was still stunned by his reaction by it, then she turned to the orphans and growled at them as she caught up with him. Quiang dusted himself off and he said, "So...wanna head back to the palace? I have the need for some training after lunch."

Tigress stared at him as if the altercation didn't even matter to him and she asked, "How can you be calm when they said some lies about you?"

"Let them say what they want. I really don't care about what other people think of me and we can't control what they say or do. The best thing to do in a situation is to walk away from it." Quiang added.

She then felt completely offended by Quiang's lack of concern over this situation and she shouted, "I can't believe you. You're not even mad over that?"

Quiang lets out a chuckle and asked, "Why should I be?"

Tigress didn't quite understand why Quiang was still calm, cool and collected and that being bullied meant nothing to him. She seemed pretty confused about it and she just stood there, looking at him and she just said nothing and just backed away from him, almost as if he doesn't understand what the impact of bullying is like.

She walks away from him and Quiang sighed heavily as he shook his head over something like this and went on with his day. As soon as he came back, Travis quickly went up to him and hugged him tightly and asked, "How much damage did they do to you?"

"A little, but I'm cool." Quiang answered, calmly.

Quiang walks back in the bunkhouse and as Travis went to the Sacred Peach Tree, Tigress went up towards him and just said to him, "Why would you still be there for him?"

It made Travis feel like his spirit has been crushed too many times before and all he could do is just say, "Because I'm here for my brother. I'm his younger brother, but I gotta look out for him because I love him."

She said to him, "Well, you know what? Your brother didn't even tackle those mean bullies from the orphanage after they picked on him! He should've fought back when he had the chance."

"He shouldn't have to. Why take it out on me?" Travis asked, a little calmly.

"Because he never told me about his leukemia! I hate being the last to know and yet you knew this the whole time." Tigress replied, as if Travis was to blame for something he didn't do.

Travis stared at her with a confused look and he said, "You weren't even there! Don't make this my fault!"

Tigress just sneered at him and felt like she didn't wanna waste her time talking to him and she only said, "Let that be a lesson...stranger."

Travis sighed heavily and felt like this was getting nowhere because she was still resentful towards Quaing and he glared at Tigress in anger and he said, "Come on! Why would you hate my brother because he has cancer?"

She got to his face, making him a slight bit intimidated at her and replied, "It's like he's looking at it like it's all a big joke! He can't do anything with that diagnosis and he'll never do anything and yet he spends his time feeling happy about it? He feels as if none of that matters to him!"

Travis figured out that she thinks because Quiang has cancer, he can't do anything and he said, "My brother doesn't believe in 'can't.' He can do anything he sets his mind to! Whether he's sick or not, I will stand by him until the very end because that's what brothers do!"

He walks off from the situation knowing that he took a stand for his brother. He didn't care if she was the strongest warrior because with words like that, why would he? Tigress walked back to the training hall to just hit something and within an hour, Shifu immediately burst through the door and he shouted, "Quiang's unconscious!"

That made her stop and with a bit of shock, she asked, "What?"

* * *

><p>Sounds like her anger towards him might come back to haunt her. Think so? Let's find out! I kinda removed some parts of her rage and planned to make her a little bit upset because on the last chapter, I've got some negative responses on how Tigress should've handled her temper this way, so I decided to make up for it by editing this chapter out. I hope it fares better.<p> 


	12. Grasping Hope

Now the masters get to see first hand on what Travis fears the most; Quiang's heart surgery. Tell me how everyone else will think or feel about this ordeal after this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Grasping Hope<p>

Immediately after Shifu's alarming announcement, the rest of the kung-fu masters went into Quiang's room, where they saw a grief-stricken Todd and a hysterical panicked Travis, holding Quiang's head trying to wake him up but nothing was moving. The look on Travis' face was shocking enough for Tigress and she suddenly found herself guilty for lashing out at both brothers a few days ago.

"Wake up, Quiang! Please wake up!" Travis screamed, hysterically, while trying to hold back tears.

He then puts his ear on his stomach, hoping to hear a heartbeat, but there was nothing. He looked up and he said to Todd, "There is no pulse!"

All of them couldn't bear to see Travis looking hysterical and they all felt sorry for him, including Tigress. Travis then looked up at Shifu and asked, "Can you take him to the doctor's?"

Shifu nodded his head and told him that he'll go to him and make sure he'll wait for him then, which in turn, Todd, Monkey, Crane and Po picked up Quiang and carry him to the doctor's station and suddenly, Travis glared at Tigress with a look of anger and sorrow and with the tears coming down on his face claiming it was her fault for her harsh words, but he never said anything and just walked away to follow the rest of them.

Viper glared at Tigress and she was really angry with her for her harsh choice of words towards both brothers and she said, "You really did it this time. Not that you caused Quiang to be unconscious, but after what you said to him...you've gone and let your pride take over you."

Tigress couldn't believe what she was hearing, to hear that come out of her best friend's mouth and she said, "I didn't think they were good enough here. I just wanted to do what was best for us."

"Best for us...or best for you?" she angrily hissed at her, before heading off.

Mantis followed Viper as well and immediately after, Tigress lowered her head down and just walked behind them and as soon as they all got to the doctor's station, they were getting ready to see what's happening with him and it turns out that his heart stopped and thought that he might need another heart surgery.

As soon as Quiang was dragged on to the hospital bed, Travis stopped them for a minute and he looked at his unconscious brother with tears in his eyes and he said, "Please pull through. I'm scared of losing you, Quiang. I've watched you in the same position for years and you always come alive. Please don't leave me behind."

The doctors put his hand on Travis' shoulder for comfort and Travis asked, in a tearful voice, "Will he be okay?"

"We'll do our best." the second doctor said, in a gentle tone.

He sadly walked back out to the hall along with the others and he stood on the wall, eventually leaning down to the floor and broke down sobbing. Todd immediately went to him and hugged him tightly and Travis cried on his shoulder as well. Viper went up towards Travis and gently used her tail to pat him on the head and she said, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"It's not your fault. It's mine...and Tigress'." Travis added.

Hearing that made Tigress a little shocked to know that both of them are sharing the blame for this cause and she immediately went on the defensive side and asked, "How is this my fault?"

Todd then stared at her and added, "Because you were saying harsh things to him and you didn't even take time to get to know him better."

"Well, Quiang shouldn't have kept a secret from us first." Tigress added.

"He did tell us!" Crane shouted angrily.

Tigress turned to Crane, glaring at him for yelling at him and then Monkey said to her, "Crane's right. You weren't there when Quiang told us about it."

Tigress felt like she was gonna be ganged up on them and she said, "So you're saying this whole thing was my fault?"

Shifu told her in a stern voice, "We never said that. Take some responsibility for your actions. We forgot to tell you that because we were going to retire for the night, but you left the training hall before he told all of us. Had you have listened to it, you would've understood."

Tigress twitched her eye and she couldn't believe what Shifu said to her and when she turned to the others, they all agreed the same thing. Musaki then went on to say, "All you had to do is berate Quiang because he took you down a couple of times. You didn't think about his leukemia then and you're not thinking about it now."

"I don't wanna hear it from you." Tigress said, turning away from him.

"Can we just talk about this in a calm way? I don't wanna have to go through this again." Musaki asked, trying not to restart this drama again.

Viper tried to settle this fight and she went on to say, "I agree with Musaki. It's not about who did what to whom. This is about Quiang, so let's just focus on him."

"Viper is right. We should concentrate on how he's doing." Shifu agreed.

"Yeah, I wish he'll die right now." Tigress muttered.

Travis totally heard that loud and clear and that made him angrier than ever and he yelled, "Take it back!"

Tigress looked at Travis and said, "Never. It's the truth. He shouldn't have come here and he should've told us all about his leukemia in the first place!"

Po tried to break this up before it grows worse and he said, "We all didn't know about it until he told us! This is nothing to get angry for, so don't blame it all on us!"

"Listen Po, don't put this on me! If you would've known about this, you couldn't even bother telling me about it? Tigress shouted, then poked at his belly.

That was the last straw for Po and he got seriously angry and said to her, "At least I don't act like a sore loser when you've beaten me!"

"Wanna call me that again, Dragon Warrior?"

Arizona got in the middle and shoved both of them aside to keep from causing more harm and he said, "Can we not do this right now? The last thing we need is the rest of us being in the hospital because you can't control your temper."

Todd went up to his feet and cried out, "I've known Quiang longer than you have and he would tell me anything! Even if we did, we would tell you before anyone else."

Tigress got away from Todd and just shut him out of this conversation and Shifu stopped her dead in her tracks and said, "That's enough, Tigress. Your behavior is not helping matters at all!"

"Then why am I the last to know about this?" she asked.

Shifu felt his blood pressure rising up after Tigress got to his face and he exclaimed, "Don't you talk back to me!"

"ENOUGH!"

They all turned around to see Travis feeling completely broken and very angry about this arguement and he said, "We're here for Quiang yet here you are; making a big fuss about why we didn't tell each other about my brother's leukemia. Tigress, you weren't there when Quiang told the rest of them about his cancer and Shifu actually knew before he told everyone else and Quiang told Monkey and Viper about it before Shifu found out. Don't you see? Instead of going at each other, we should focus on Quiang. And you Tigress, it's been a few days since Quiang beat you in a sparring round and you still can't come to grips with the fact that he won and you didn't? Let it go, for crying out loud! If you lost, you lost. No...big...flippin'...deal. That's no reason to berate my brother for it. That's the reason for him being so strong...he will never let obstacles get in the way of everything and if you think he can't because his cancer is the reason for it, you're a bigger nonbeliever than I thought, so you need to just move on!"

Tigress couldn't believe what Travis said and she said, "No big deal? When Shifu gives your brother all the praise after I lost, that's a big deal! It's like I'm never good enough for him! How could he like you two better than me? Well, Quiang can't do anything if he has cancer! He can't, can't, can't, can't...CAN'T!"

All of them were remotely shocked to hear what Tigress said and it made the biggest shock on Shifu as well and he asked, "That's what you thought? You know I'm always proud of you, no matter what you do. It's just that you could do a little better. But that's no reason to behave the way you did. And for you to tell me you can't forgive Quiang for not telling him about his cancer is appalling. And he can do anything. That does not mean I favor him more than the rest of you students. Someday, your words may come back to haunt you unless you plan to set things right before it's too late. We all didn't expect that to happen, but we should be careful about the words we say to him because he might die from cancer and it'll be too late to get them back."

Sooner or later, Tigress' anger began subsiding and instead, it was just full of sorrow over this and she told Shifu, "I was just a little jealous of you because I felt like you praised him more than me and that he was happy while he was being picked on, like it never bothered him. It's really hard for me to see him like that and I didn't want him to see me feeling sorry for him and instead...I just pushed my emotions away and replaced them with anger towards him. I never meant to cause him any emotional harm or pain."

Shifu sighed heavily towards her and he told her, "We say things we regret, but we never meant to keep it a secret from you. We all didn't know how to react to the fact that Quiang has cancer, but this will be a great experience with us helping him...and we can be able to learn a lot from him. And he wouldn't want us to feel sorry for him because he'll pull through. Quiang is having his heart surgery right now and we never saw this coming, so instead of just disowning him, let's just concentrate on how he'll pull through with this condition."

The rest of them agreed with what Shifu said and they watched the surgery through the glass and Travis felt a tear coming out of his eye and Po puts his hand on his shoulder and hugged him tightly and said, "It'll be okay, buddy."

Musaki looks over as well and he asked Monkey, in a worried tone, "Y-y-you think he'll make it through?"

"I know he'll make it through." Monkey said, with a heavy but hopeful sigh.

Musaki nodded his head in agreement and he hopes that it'll happen too. And then he went up to Travis and asked him, "How did it happen exactly?"

Travis sighed heavily and answered, "I-I-It all happened so quickly. I was coming back inside after a little fight with Tigress and then, I saw him lying down on the ground, like he was dead. I was afraid that he wouldn't wake up or anything."

As they were all seeing the surgical procedures took place, Tigress took a glance at the glass and he sees the doctors working on Quiang's heart and she felt a huge spawn of guilt coming back in and all of the things she said to him and Travis started coming back to haunt her and that she would've settled it differently if she would've contained her anger and her pride. Travis stared at her and asked Musaki, "Why would she have said those mean things to me and Quiang?"

"Pride can sometimes make you do or say stupid and hurtful things. If you choose that over your feelings for others, you'll lose the people you care about and you can never get them back. When it takes power over you, it's kinda hard to fix the damage you've made for yourself." Musaki answered.

Tigress heard what Musaki said and it felt like it was aiming at her, but in many ways...he was right. He had let her anger get the best of her and those mean things almost crushed Quiang's unbroken spirit. The rest of them gathered up in the window to see him get surgerized and then came the pads and when they struck into Quiang's stomach, it alarmed all of them, including Travis. He quivered his lip, in hopes of his brother to still be alive.

When they tried it again, it all became too much for Tigress to see and she just broke down crying. Po then hugged her tightly as she cried in his shoulder and his neck fat. Suddenly, all of them saw the doctor coming out of the room and Travis went up to him and asked, "Is he...?"

The doctor said nothing and only whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Travis couldn't believe it for one minute. He immediately got down on his knees and just put his paws down on the ground and just lost it. He started crying hysterically to the thought that Quaing was dead already. Todd went to him and hugged him tightly again, this time with tears coming out of his eyes.

Unbeknowst to them, two of the doctors decided to shut evrything off until one sees Quiang opening his eyes and smiling at both of them and he said, "Hey, what's up?"

One was stunned that he was alive and the other was shocked to see this happening and he said, "How is it...?"

Quiang chuckled softly and he said, "Guess I did it again."

When the doctor came back in the room, he was shocked to see Quiang alive and the older wolfdog asked, "Hey, doc. Where's Travis?"

Then, he quickly turned back to the others and he said, "Travis? You might want to come in."

Travis turned to the others and Po puts his paw on his shoulder and then he walked into the door and he froze when he saw Quiang looking at him with a smile on his face saying, "Hey, little brother."

Travis started shuddering when he saw Quiang still alive and when he got close to him, he said, "I thought you were..."

Quiang chuckled softly and said, "My spirit's still here."

Travis then hugged him tightly, then Quiang starts groaning in pain because he's been through surgery and Travis backed up and said, "Sorry."

Quiang chuckled then patted Travis on the back and replied, "It's okay."

Travis gently came back to him and hugged him again, though this time no pain from Quiang yet and Travis broke down crying as well. The rest of the masters went inside the room and they were happy to see Quiang alive as well and they were stunned to see that he cheated death. Po chuckled softly and asked, "How'd you do it?"

"The one thing that kept me alive is you guys...and Travis. It's not my time yet." Quiang added.

Later on, Quiang was carried to his bed by Po and then Shifu went over to him and he said, "The doctor said that you need some rest for your heart for the next two weeks."

Quiang sighed heavily and he said, "No problem."

Shifu was actually impressed with how he pulled through with his sugery and he said, "When you told me that you faced those with a smile, I didn't think it would actually happen until today. It's like you're stronger than anyone else here."

Quiang chuckled softly at that comment and he said, "It's nothing. I'm just lucky that I'm still here."

Shifu and Po could see beneath Quiang's positive attitude and winning spirit as the reason for dealing with his leukemia and his heart attacks and it made a heavy impact on both of them and Po went on to say, "If I was in your position, I would hope to have the same amount of courage as you. You never complain and yet we do over something stupid."

"For once, you actually said something that made sense." Shifu said, a little surprised and also disturbed to hear something coming out of Po.

They actually left the room after this as Quiang drifted off to sleep. A couple of minutes later, Tigress slowly walked up towards him and she felt a deep amount of remorse over this and she patted his head and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Quiang...for everything."

She then left the room, but not before Quiang answered, "Apology accepted."

* * *

><p>Sounds like they're gonna come together later on after seeing Quiang's heart surgery and with his leukemia now known. Made a few changes to Tigress' reaction and how her reaction to Quiang in the hospital would be. So...hope this gets some approval. Think his positivity spirit will affect the kung-fu masters? Let's find out!<p> 


	13. Cherishing Any Moment

Okay, let's see Tigress reconcile with Travis and Quiang and I was listening to 'Deer in the Headlights' from Owl City while typing this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Cherishing Any Moment<p>

Later that night, Quiang and Todd were falling asleep resting up from a grueling, yet emotional day but Travis was the only one wide awake, thinking over what had happened earlier and how Tigress' harsh words towards both brothers struck them down like a dagger. He looked at his brother and he sees his bandaged scar on his chest and it was a reminder for him of what would've happened if he didn't cheat death again.

He lets out a silent and heavy sigh as he got up from his bed and went towards his and with tears coming out of his eyes, he just expressed his thoughts about the situation.

He took a deep sigh, clears his throat and said, in a gentle tone, "Quiang...I really don't know how you pulled through again, but I was really scared that you really could die. You didn't deserve to be ridiculed or become hated because of your leukemia. No one deserves that. What messes me up most of all is that someone tried to crush your spirit in our new home. I just felt like I wasn't doing enough to protect you from any emotional harm. Through it all, you never get mad or even feel sorry about yourself or even show fear over anything. I'm just the exact opposite of you and all I am is just a half-breeder."

Travis was on the verge of just breaking down crying as he tried to compose himself, but the tears immediately came out of his eyes and just started sobbing softly. He wiped his eyes and re-tries to say what he was feeling deep inside.

"I just wish that I could be as strong and positive as you. It's like...you were my dad and my brother all rolled into one that's always been around for most of my life and has always been there for me, looking out for me and I can't ask for anything other than someone like you. I'm just scared to wake up one day and you're not alive. It would be the worst day of my life if that ever happened and if I lose you, I don't know what to do and what might happen to me. After your heart surgery that day, I just hoped that you'd still live...and yet here you are, still alive. I love you, Quiang...and I wish there really is life after leukemia. I promise to protect you from any obstacle you might face because you can do it. I know you can. And I'm not gonna let someone who has no brains nor common sense to say that you can't do it because they're wrong. You can...and I'm proud to have you as a little brother. I always did look up to you and hope that one day...I can be like you." he finished, in between tears.

Travis sniffled a couple of times and just stood there, looking at his brother while the tears fall down on his face and he silently leaves the room for some air and when he walked through the hallway and out of the bunkhouse, he walks to the Sacred Peach Tree and look up at the moon. It was apparent that he also heard voices of some of the kids from the orphanage that teased him because of his breed and it completely left him emotionally scarred and drained, like he was gonna never really amount to anything.

He sighed heavily and his ears lowered down in sorrow and said to himself, "I know Quiang will amount to anything, but I can't myself. Those kids are right; I'm nothing but a half-breeder who doesn't deserve to live."

He just sat at the peach tree, curling himself in a little ball and just started crying again. Seconds later, he didn't notice a certain orange striped paw on his shoulder and he slowly looked up and to his shock, it was Tigress. He looks away and buried his head under his legs and asked, "Haven't you done enough emotional damage to me?"

Tigress went up to him and she could tell that Travis was still hurt from all the things she said to him and he lets out a heavy sigh and said, "I guess I deserve that. I just came over to say I'm sorry. It's just that...I was jealous of your brother because he's been through some emotional baggage in his life and even after that, he can still smile at anything."

Travis looked at her with a few tears left in his eyes and he said, "That's my brother. He always does. He doesn't know this, but sometimes...I was always a little jealous of him too. He doesn't take in whatever those bullies said to him and I always take it to heart and get so mad over it, I almost go crazy and lose my cool, almost like I wanna fight them just so my brother wouldn't have to deal with this."

That kind of comment made Tigress realize that there is a lot more to Travis that she never knew. She stared at him and she then told him, "It's like he's much stronger than that, but he can feel anything; happiness, joy and love. I don't have all those emotions except for anger."

That intrigued Travis to find out that she hid her emotions except for anger and pride for personal reasons. He stared at her and asked, "Then why is that your only emotion?"

Tigress sighed heavily and sat next to him and said, "Sometimes I feel things too. I just didn't want anyone else to see them because they might think I'm weak for showing my emotions, so I put a wall around myself so no one can break through. So far, Po's the only one that does it because he gets through things with just his goofy smile and that laugh of his. That's how I can tell that I can always go to him for anything."

Travis scratched the back of his head and he told her, "But would you really hurt a half-breeder?"

She got confused on that one and asked, "You're a half-breeder?"

Travis nodded his head and said, "I'm half German Shepard on my dad's side and half wolf on my mom's side. I get made fun of because of that and it would really hurt. Sometimes, I'm always afraid that when me and Quiang are in a new home that it might happen as well. I just don't wanna go through that kind of pain again."

Her heart broke for him and she puts her hand around his shoulder and said, "When I was younger, some of the kids at the orphanage called me a monster. It really hurt and it really affected me because of my anger and my temper. That was part of the rest I am what I am now and I wanted to be tough so I can prove them wrong."

"My brother told me you can prove others wrong, but you don't have to fight or be intimidating to do it. You can just be yourself and still love everyone, even if they say false things about you because we can't control what they say or do. You can try, but it's a waste of time and energy." Travis added, hoping that might it'll help break the ice a little bit.

She sighed heavily on that comment and then she said, "I just came here to say I'm sorry for hurting you and your brother's feelings. It was very wrong of me."

Travis looked at her and he replied, "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I nearly crushed Quiang's spirit and I wanted to be mad at him for a long time because of my loss in sparring with him and I ended up saying things I don't mean. My temper just gets the best of me and it leads up into hurting someone else's feelings without even realizing it. I bet you must hate me for it." Tigress said, with sadness in her eyes.

Tigress could see that she would never forgive herself after all the things she said and did and figured that he would hate her for it and he felt confused by what she meant by the last part she said about him hating her because of thouse hurtful things and he said, "Why would I? Sure, I'm still hurt...but I can be forgiving like Quiang."

"How can you possibly forgive me after all the things I did?" she shouted, with tears coming out.

Travis sighed softly and said, "Because it's the right thing. I can't live my life in misery and holding on to grudges either and we can just start fresh."

"I really am sorry, Travis." she said.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and he told her, "Hey, it's okay. I can't stay mad forever."

Travis got himself up and walked back to the bunkhouse, but not before Tigress hugged him tightly to show her forgiveness. Travis accepted it and when they broke off, he continued walking back feeling good for the first time.

Morning comes and Quiang was still asleep and when he woke up, he sees Travis coming out of the room and he said, "Morning, brother."

Travis looks at Quiang with a smile and said, "Hey, Quiang. You doing okay?"

Quiang lets out a heavy grunt as he tried to sit up and replied, "I'm cool. I guess I won't be going anywhere for 2 weeks now because of my heart surgery. You and Todd can like be sparring partners when you do kung-fu."

"It's a start." Travis said, with a chuckle.

Todd then walks in the room and the young fox became uber-excited about training and he said, "You coming, Trav?"

Travis nodded his head and replied, "I'll be there in a second."

Travis then looks at Quiang and he asked, "Think you'll be okay?"

Quiang smiled and said, "Why not? I'm just lucky to wake up every morning to see what I haven't seen in a while."

"Like what?"

Quiang looked at that smile on Travis' face, which is something he never usually sees and then, he replied, "Seeing you smile."

Suddenly, Quiang was right. Travis did smile...which was weird for him considering he never smiled in a while and he said, "Well...I was just so happy to see you happy and it's something I never did because I was really scared of losing you any day."

Quiang sighed and puts his hand on Travis' shoulder and said to him, "Little brother...I'll always be here for you. Even if I'm dead...my spirit will never leave you behind."

The brothers hugged each other and Travis held on to him very tightly like he was never gonna let him go and he said, "Love you, brother."

"Love you too, brother."

They were totally unaware that all of the kung-fu masters were watching them hug each other as they all let out a collective "Awwww..."

Both of them looked up and they chuckled in embarassment as they didn't expect that to happen. Travis stared at them and asked, "How long were you guys standing there?"

"Honestly, when you guys started hugging." Crane answered, happily.

Travis chuckled amused-like as he went out of the room with Todd as they made their way to the training hall. Shifu looked at Quiang and he said, "If you need anything, just let us know."

"Thanks, Shifu."Quiang answered, with a smile.

Looking at that smile, he could tell that Quiang is definitely not complaining about anything and after witnessing his heart surgery, it gave him a different perspective on how life really is precious and that made him feel grateful for what he has. He cleared his throat and said, "Well...we must go on with training. See you later."

At the training hall, Travis and Todd were first to spar with each other and when they started, Travis jumped up in mid-air to kick Todd, but the young red fox immediately grabbed his leg and chucked him down the ground. He got up and continued to spar, grabbing his tail and swinging it around and both of them were knocking each other out and Travis kicked him in the stomach, but Todd was persistent to beat him and he tripped him with his feet, causing him to fall down to the ground.

All of the kung-fu masters cheered for Travis and he felt like he could be in peace right now. Todd got up and he was smiling that Travis won at something and he said, "Congrats, Travie. It's the first time I actually lost to you."

"You did good as well." Travis said.

The days went by quickly as more training comes forth as Travis got more stronger and definitely feel like he's home already. Also, he spent more time with Quiang, just hanging out and joking around as such. Both Todd and Travis actually saw Po and Tigress spar for the first time and when they did, Todd was completely tickled when Po landed on Tigress and then punched him in the stomach for it, which resulted in both of them just laughing at that.

Soon enough, at the dinner table, Travis was talking with the others more and eveyrone listened up and suddenly, he noticed that Shifu had a little bit of noodle on his moustache. Most of them snickered a little at that and then when it slipped through his face, the snicker turned into laughter and it felt Shifu a little embarassed when he actually noticed it.

Travis and Tigress are starting to get along a little more as she taught him Tiger Style, which to her surprise he's gotten better at it. When he did a combination of his own kung-fu mixed with Tiger Style, she seemed deeply impressed by his moves and she bowed to him in respect. His response; giving her a high-five. She didn't quite exactly know what it meant and he showed it to her; low-five, high five and some secret handshakes. She didn't know how to react but Travis kept smiling anyway.

As the week ended, Quiang walked towards the hallway to see his doctors to have a little check-up and according to him, his heart seems healthy and as for his leukemia...wouldn't be long until it might come back, but Quiang didn't seem to worry about it too much because as he said, whatever life throws at him, he'll always face it with a smile.

Then, Quiang went with Musaki, Arizona, Travis and Todd as they walked around the Valley of Peace to take a little walk and Musaki and Arizona led them to the Wu Dan Mountains. The two brothers and the young red fox took in the beauty of the view and decided to just have some fun, showing off their kung-fu skills again. Quiang took it slow by doing tai chi movements while Travis and Todd did some independent training.

When they all got together at the Jade Palace, Quiang starts telling the kung-fu masters about his great skills at playing the flute and he could see Po being awestruck about it, he couldn't help but drool all over himself, but suddenly he looks down and sees that he drooled on his pants. The one that noticed it was Travis and Musaki as they let out a little snicker and when Tigress walked past him, she could see his slobber coming down on himself. She sighed in annoyance and when Po looked at her, he could see that she's a little disgusted by it and just closed his mouth for him and throws his slobber on his face.

Then, they were all laughing at some of Quiang's jokes and Quiang explained it all to them all the while Po ate something...by accident. When he took a sip of his noodles, he could feel something burning on his tongue and he banged on the table, groaning and whining incoherently and then, started screaming uncontrollably, trying to fan his tongue from the heat and suddenly, he dived his head on a pot of noodles, hoping to douse it all. When he puts his head out of the pot, he had a face-full of noodles and everyone started laughing hysterically and he was completely embarassed by it.

Then, they all had turns playing truth or dare, which resulted in Po touching his toes, Arizona and Musaki copying Po's movements, Crane confessing his first crush, Monkey painting his feet black, Mantis doing acupuncture on Travis and Quiang, Viper telling them about her ribbon skills, Tigress imitating Shifu, which was amusing for him, Shifu standing on his head, Travis and Todd dancing and Quiang playing his flute.

It seems as though everyone was having fun with each other, including Quiang and everyone else completely felt awe-inspired by his story about his condition that they consider him being a part of the family. One look at his brother, Travis started smiling to see Quiang happy as well and it's like this is where he belongs and Travis was watching the sunset at the Sacred Peach Tree with Quiang and Todd and suddenly, they see Musaki, Arizona, Po, Shifu and the Furious Five watching the sunset together, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

For Quiang and Travis, it was like the best day of their lives even while Quiang deals with leukemia, it's like every day is a good day, despte how much longer he'll have to live, but whatever it is...what matters to him is that he gets to cherish every moment he can.

* * *

><p>For every moment they spent, you can imagine 'Deer in the Headlights' from Owl City playing in your head. Tell me is this awesome or what? There's more on the way!<p> 


	14. The Doctor's News

This is where all the seriousness and drama comes in! Quiang's news about his leukemia coming back has hit all of the kung-fu masters hard. But that's not the only news that will hit them all hard. Wanna know where this is going? Read for yourselves.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Doctor's News<p>

Two and a half months have passed by since Quiang, Travis and Todd lived in the Jade Palace and thing s are going quite well for the three of them. At the Sacred peach Tree, Quiang began meditating, hoping to gain some peace within himself despite his leukemia. He took a deep bretah and imagined himself in a happy place of his own and the one place he sees is beneath the skies where he can feel peace and also some happiness inside of him.

He lets out a smile and knows that it might be where he wants to be. Suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and when he opened his eyes, he looked up and there was Monkey standing there. He lets out a chuckle and he asked, "How's it going?"

"Going great. You?" asked Monkey.

"Just hanging out and just...feeling at peace." Quiang said, with a peaceful sigh.

Monkey then sits down next to Quiang and he could help but feel the need to just open up about why Quiang smiles all the time because of his cancer and he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." he replied.

"Well, it's been two and a half months since you've been here, but it kinda feels like forever. When you came here, I never noticed how much you would always smile at everything from the good to the bad. But with all the bad stuff, why do you smile all the time?" Monkey asked.

Quiang looked at him and he said, "Sometimes people feel a huge amount of sorrow, sadness, anger, guilt and complain about life's miseries, but few people would smile admist all the suffering in the world. I always knew I was different from everyone else, especially with my cancer. Just feeling sorry for myself and being depressed isn't an option for me and I never put on a brave mask so people can know that I'm hiding something. It's kind of a waste and this is who I am, all day and every day. Travis would often be sad because of me, but I would help him not to live his life full of misery all the time. Not many people would understand why I smile and be happy all the time but I just tell them that life is beautiful and just be grateful for everyday they have because you never know. I am the living proof of cheating death more than once because of my health and I've been through a lot of things because of it, but I don't let it define me. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

With those words, it made the hugest effect on Monkey. He lets out a heavy sigh and he said, "It's like...you never complain and yet I complain over the most stupid thing that isn't a big deal. I wish I had met someone like you before."

"How so?" he asked.

Monkey was a little apprehensive to tell Quiang about his past, but with him around, he felt as if he could muster up the courage to open up and getting some insight wisdom from him and he clears his throat and said, "Years ago, I used to be a menace to the Valley of Peace; just making fun of people slipping on banana peels and pantsing them. I used to think it was funny...until Oogway sensed that the same thing happened to me when I was young. I've lost a lot of people in my life growing up and it really hurts, you know? You...there are some times I worry about what would happen if you actually died from cancer. It'd be like going back witnessing some of my family members die."

Quiang could see that it was a heavy subject for Monkey and he puts his paw on his shoulder and said, "We all suffer loss in our lives, but the people we love wouldn't want us to live that way. We should always be grateful for the people in our lives."

Monkey smiled a little bit and he said, "After your heart surgery, it did give a clear sense about how life really is. Like waking up to another day...it's like I want to live more."

"That's the purpose." Quiang said, patting his back.

Just then, Travis came over to the Sacred Peach Tree with an urgent look and he went to Quiang and he said, "The doctor wants to see you, Quiang."

Quiang gets up and he looks at Monkey, who's looking a little worried and he asked, "What is it?"

"He said it's urgent." Travis added.

Monkey followed behind them to see what this urgent news is and when they all got there, the antelope doctor looks at Quiang and he did a check-up on him on his leukemia and he told him, "I see your cancer is slowly coming back. Sounds like another round of chemotherapy for you."

Those words hit Travis like bricks hit the pavement as there might be a possible chance that he might not make it and Monkey was definitely in disbelief because of it and Travis asked, "Is there anything you can do?"

The antelope doctor lets out a heavy sigh of sorrow and replied, "I wish there was, only he's got about...3 months to live."

Hearing those words was shocking enough for both of them except for Quiang. Travis hung his head down in disbelief and Monkey went up to him and just hugged him tightly. After the doctor left, Quiang went up to the two of them and said, "It'll be okay. I'm gonna stick around for a while."

"How will we tell all the masters about this?" Monkey asked, tearfully.

"The worst thing will be that Tigress would be mad at us." Quiang added.

Later on, a grief-stricken Travis slowly walked to the steps of the Jade Palace and just sat there, with his head hanging down in sorrow, thinking about what might happen if Quiang didn't make it within those 3 months. It'd be like losing the only best friend he ever had in his life. He started crying softly and then, he felt a paw coming in his shoulder and when he looked up, it was only Po. Travis immediately hugged him and cried on his shoulder and Po asked, "Are you okay?"

"No." Travis said, with tears coming down on his face.

Travis felt like crying any minute and Po could see that this is really serious, so he pulled him in for a big hug, making Travis tell him, "I just found out the more horrible news about Quiang."

"What's that?"

Travis tried to keep his composure without trying not to lose it, but he just broke down again and told him, "Because of his leukemia...he's got 3 months to live."

* * *

><p>At the kitchen...<p>

"WHAT?" all the masters shouted.

In the kitchen, Travis told all of them about what the doctor said and the reactions were of shock, disbelief, sorrow, anger and also confusion. Shifu then asked Travis, "How could this happen?"

"I wish I knew." Travis replied.

Tigress was the one really affected by this tragic news and she said, "Shouldn't the doctors do something?"

Travis looked at all of them and they could tell that they were really worried for his brother and he only replied, in a sad tone, "Chemotherapy."

Musaki was saddened by this news and he felt like a ton of emotional bricks just dropped on his back and he said, "I just can't believe that he's gonna die."

"Me neither." Crane agreed, trying to keep his sadness in his voice away from everyone.

Shifu cleared his throat and he said, "Well...we must give Quiang the best 3 months he's ever gotten before he leaves this earth and rest assured...we will have done our best to make sure he has the best time of his life."

Everyone agreed with Shifu and they were determined to make those 3 months the special one he's gonna get. Travis was keen with the idea, but then the thought of losing his brother affected him deeply and he whispered, "Why would you have to die soon, Quiang?"

Later in the Sacred Peach Tree, Arizona sat there, feeling troubled and also deeply emotionally scarred that something like this could happen to someone that is just that close to him and perhaps that news hit the young wolf really hard. He looks up at the sky with several tears coming out of his eyes and said to himself, "Why couldn't it have been me that has the leukemia instead of Quiang? I don't want him to just...die."

For some reason, Arizona started to become verty attached to Quiang and they were like good friends throughout this experience and for him to have a short amount of time to live really bothered him the most and he felt like this would be the worst day of his life if he did die one day because of his cancer.

Suddenly, he feels someone's hand in his shoulder and when he turned around, sees that it's only Musaki standing there behind him. He sat down next to him and he could see that Arizona was crying, so he offered to wipe his tears for him and he lets out a heavy sigh and said, "You seem kinda upset."

Arizona sniffled a few times and lets out a few choked sobs and then told Musaki, "I'm more than upset. I'm just...scared of that fact that someone that I've known for a few months would just die because of his sickness. The fact that he only has 3 months of his life left to live would be painful for me."

Musaki sighed heavily as he scratched his head and he said, "I know. It scares me too. I've never known anyone that has cancer before and this guy comes along and...it's like nothing matters to him like he overlooks all the bad stuff and he can still put a smile on his face. That to me...I don't want him to leave this earth either."

Arizona could tell that Musaki felt the same way he did in regards to Quiang's positive attitude and outlook on life and with what he's been through, it made a serious impact on both of them and it made the sense that they could be a better person, including Arizona. Musaki looked at Arizona and sees him crying again and he hugged him tightly as the young wolf cried in his shoulder.

Both of them were unaware that Tigress was watching from behind the tree and they did have Quiang in his mind and for her, seeing both of them hug gave her a sense that it was because Quiang affected their lives and she felt a huge sense of guilt for being such a mean person to him and Travis when they first came to the Jade Palace. The fact that Quiang only now had 3 months to live deepened her guilt ever further.

Sooner or later, Quiang's news about his future passing deeply affected everyone in the palace where most of them were scared, sad, frustrated and also a sense of emotional pain that it was actually gonna happen sometime soon and individually, every single one of them just felt that emotional pain about what if Quiang will die sooner because of his cancer.

The only person that didn't feel any of those sad feelings was Quiang as he just sat on the roof of the Jade Palace, feeling in his happiest as ever, thinking some things over and how much he came a long way of beating the odds and also for bringing a huge impact on everyone he met in the palace and he did cite them as his family.

Travis laid down on his bed just feeling sad and like he was about to cry at any moment about his brother's uncertain death coming in and that scared him deeply to know that Quiang might not wake up one day and that he'll be the only one without a big brother he can defend or even depend on. Tears started coming out of his eyes and he just started crying on his bed, hoping no one can see him break down. But suddenly...someone stroked his head gently and when he looked up, it was Quiang.

Quiang stared at Travis, just smiling at him and he whispered, "Don't worry about me, Trav. You will be taken care of and know that I'll always be here for you...in your heart."

Quiang then pointed at Travis' chest and Travis looked down and sees that there's a place in his heart that will never die; Quiang's spirit. Looking back at him, he just couldn't stop himself from crying and just hugged his brother. Travis then started sobbing as he cried into Quiang's shoulder and whispered, "I love you, Quiang."

"I love you too...little brother."

Quiang was still smiling as he hugged him, so much so that there were tears coming out of his eyes and it symbolizes how happy he will be for Travis and that he will always have a place in his heart as well.

"Let's make those 3 months count."

Travis nodded his head in agreement and whispered, "Okay."

* * *

><p>So...how will they make Quiang's last 3 months the best one he's ever had? All the answers in the next chapter! Also...we've got nearly three weeks until the Oscars! Let's keep our fingers crossed and still hope that 'Kung Fu Panda 2' deserves an Oscar for Best Animated Feature! And the poll's still up on my profile if you wanna vote!<p> 


	15. Just Live Life

The kung-fu masters are determined to make Quiang's last 3 months the best one he's ever had in his life. Note that it chronicles from month to month and a half in this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Just Live Life<p>

The kung-fu masters immediately had their mind-set on how they'll spend their time with Quiang before he loses his fight with leukemia for the next 3 months and they begun with some rigorous kung-fu training and despite most of Quiang's fatigue, he excels better in kung-fu, impressing all the other students.

In the training hall, Quiang was paired with Travis and Todd for sparring with each other and Quiang was up to the challenge for that. He did some backflips, twists and turns to attack both of them with and Travis gave the best he could do by flipping and kicking in mid-air and Todd also made some sweet swift kicks by jumping up and doing a serious backflip when attempting to take down Travis, but the young fox was outmatched by Quiang as he flipped him down the ground.

The rest of the masters cheered for Quiang and he felt like he was already victorious inside and out. He chuckled softly and just bowed to them for respect.

Later on, Monkey hung around with Quiang for a while to play some dominoes and also joke around a little bit. Sooner or later, Quiang soon realizes that Monkey is a prankster and it was proven because Quiang shook Monkey's hand with a joy-luck buzzer, which indeed shocked him. Monkey was laughing and so was Quiang because he has such a lighthearted sense of humor as well, which was part of his personality.

Then, Viper shows Quiang her ribbon twirling tricks and it left the young wolfdog completely impressed with her skills and when she gave them to him, he decided to let loose with a few tricks up his sleeve and did some twirling on the ribbons himself while doing a backflip and spinning around as fast as he could all the while doing some dancing skills. It totally left Viper speechless to know that he's a natural at ribbon dancing and she was greatly impressed.

She stared at him and then let out a smile while Quiang lets out a slight chuckle and said, "It's also a hobby too. Most people make fun of me because it's a sissy thing, but I slightly disagree with that because everyone can do it."

It left Viper awestruck and it's like he inspired her to ribbon dance as well and she nodded with that statement and said, "You sir...are a warrior yourself."

Next, Crane carries Quiang off to the skies and sees parts of China from off the ground and it's like he's happy when he's in the air and feeling the wind in his face, it's like he's got no care in the world and he's embracing life in his own eyes. He looks down and it's like he's never seen anything like this before in his life, which made his eyes widen even more.

Crane asked him, "How's the view from down there?"

"It's great!" Quiang replied, with much happiness.

Then, back at the bunkhouse, Mantis invited Quiang to his room to try out some acupuncture on his own and when he planned to do it, Quiang seemed chill about trying it out for the first time and it surprised Mantis that he was still calm, cool and collected about this after attempting to try it out with Travis and he was still the same solo wise. When he stuck the needles in him, Quiang was definitely holding still and felt like he was in his zone already.

Mantis hopped all around him and he felt shocked that Quianf felt completely cool after being acupunctured and asked, "How can you be all calm like this?"

"I don't know. It just comes to me naturally, I guess." Quiang answered.

Mantis chuckled softly and replied, "You might be the most coolest person I know."

After analyzing, Mantis takes a look at Quiang and he sees him being zen throughout this acupuncturing time. He chuckled softly again and said, "You look good, man."

Quiang lets out a chuckle and replied, "Thanks."

While still feeling guilty over her anger and outbursts towards him in Quiang's first time in the Jade Palace, Tigress decided to make up for it by just meditating with him. Quiang was up for it and as they meditated together, Quiang sees himself flying in the sky and just not caring about anything else in the world and just be happy and free. When he opened his eyes, Tigress looked at him with deep pangs of regret and remorse and Quiang knows that she's still saddened by the way she treated him. She puts his hand on her shoulder and he said, "The past is the past. Why can't you move on?"

She sighed heavily and replied, "It's just that...when I lashed out at you, it felt like I wasn't being praised or even appreciated by Master Shifu like always. I try to do everything perfect for him, but it's like it's never good enough for him or me. In some ways, I feel like I just want to give him everything just so that he can be proud of me for once. That's part of the reason why I'm always like that; so no one can see my other side. It's like I don't wanna ruin that for the Five, for Shifu and for China."

"Look at me. I have cancer and I'm not perfect. Nobody ever is. Why would you want to?" asked Quiang.

"So I can be liked...or even loved by anyone who will accept me for me so that I wouldn't be looked at as a monster." Tigress replied.

Quiang could see how sad Tigress got and he told her, "We all make mistakes, but we learn from it and move forward. The only thing that matters is what you think of yourself and less of what other people see you as. And if they don't like it, that's their problem. Why make it yours?"

Tigress could actually see his point on it and it's like for 20 years, she wanted to prove everyone else and herself wrong that she's more than just a skilled fighter, but overtime it resulted into being a heartless person that's too serious and too distant...the latter which never sat well for the Dragon Warrior because he broke through her wall. With Quiang, it's like he gently crumbled the wall that she built and his positive outlook on life kinda made her feel like the world may not be perfect, but it can at least have a shoulder to lean on. She looked at him and she said, "I'm sorry, Quiang."

"For what?"

"For giving you a hard time and for making you feel like you never belonged here. My harsh words never meant to cause you any harm and if I hurt your feelings, I understand that you hate me."

Quiang sighed softly and knew that she would keep apologizing to him until she gets a reaction of anger and hate from her; which is what she was usually used to, but Quiang's different from that. He's kind and understanding and always forgivable. He said, "Will you stop it already? I forgive you."

She turned away from him and felt like it was all nothing and she asked, "How can you forgive me after what I did and said to you?"

Quiang felt like she would never forgive herself and he replied, "Because everyone deserves forgiveness. It's the most important thing to do because it shows that you care and that you wanna make it right for the one person you hurt deeply. It might take years to receive it, but it starts now. All you have to do is accept yours and move on."

She immediately gave him a hug and she said, "I wish you didn't have to die in 3 months."

"Yeah, but what can you do?"

Then, he hung around Po for a while at his dad's noodle shop along with Travis and Todd to see how those noodles were completely irresistible to eat. When Po gave three of them a bowl, they tasted it and all of their taste buds went into freakin' overdrive and Travis immediately asked, "This is how you first started cooking?"

Po chuckled softly and said, "Yep. It's like the one thing we always serve...well that and dumplings and tofu. Aside from all that, everyone loves my dad's noodles."

Todd looks at Po and said, "I bet your cooking's as good as your kung-fu."

"Nah, that's how some people see it."

Quiang looks at Po and asked, "Did you ever want to be the Dragon Warrior?"

Po paused at this question and he clears his throat and said, "I never actually thought of it. I just thought of being one of the Furious Five although it would've been awesome. It was like one day I wanted to see who's the Dragon Warrior and the next minute...I am one. Kinda weird how life turns out, huh? But I was like 'why me?' I'm just a big, fat panda that might not amount to anything...until I defeated Tai Lung that is. So maybe being Dragon Warrior might be cooler that what I thought."

"I see. Do you like being Dragon Warrior?"

Po shrugged at that question and he was just chewing his dumplings and replied, "Sometimes. It does have challenges, but I get through them pretty quickly."

Po looks at Quiang and he starts thinking about what might happen if tomorrow might be his last day on earth, but he tries not to think of it and continues eating some noodles with them and he said, "So...you guys want more?"

"Yes!" they shouted, in unison.

Few moments later, Quiang heard Shifu play his flute near the Peach Tree and decided that he might join in and when Shifu paused for a minute, he hears another flute playing behind him and when he turns around and sees that it's only Quiang, he thought about playing along as well; like a two-flute concert. Both of them looked at each other like they're complimenting their skills by the look in their eyes and as they continued on, Shifu could sense that Quiang's a better flute-player than him.

As they held their final note, Shifu looks at Quiang with such intrigue and said, "Your way of playing the flute is extraordinary. One of the best I've heard...at such a young age."

"I played it since I was 5 and I hand carved this one myself." Quiang answered.

Shifu was also surprised to see that he hand-carved his own flute at age 5 and said, "That's impressive. How'd you learn?"

"No one taught me to carve it nor has someone carved it for me. I just did it myself with no cuts in my fingers and I practiced ever since. Whenever I'm feeling something, I just play it whenever I can and wherever I go."

Shifu chuckled softly and said, "For someone 14 years old, you've got the strength of an warrior."

"You're pretty cool, Shifu."

That comment surprised Shifu for a minute as he's never been dubbed 'cool' before and he asked, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, when you're a master, you're most well-respected, but as a person, you're pretty cool to be around."

It touched Shifu to know that someone who's a cancer victim would have such strong feelings for someone like that and he got a little misty-eyed and wished that Quiang would live until he's in his older age to have him around in life. He sighs heavily and asked, "Shall we continue playing?"

Later on, Arizona and Musaki hung around the Sacred peach Tree for a while with Quiang, Travis and Todd as they talked a little bit and Musaki was ready to tell them about his past. Through reluctant, Musaki wanted Travis, Todd and Quiang to know a little more about him.

"Almost 14 years ago, I witness a horrible tragedy in my life; Tai Lung killed my parents when I was only three and it was the hardest thing I had to go through and it would affect me for the rest of my life because I was scarred. Not a day goes by that I don't think about them. So I was placed in Bao Gu Orphanage from when I was 3 until I was 13 and even back then, I've been through loneliness, bullying and such. When I got adopted here, I wasn't sure if I belonged here because I was so shy and timid but as I got older, I open up to everyone and it was like I was happy again. If it wasn't for them, none of this would be possible." Musaki added.

Travis, Todd and Quiang were blown away by Musaki's story and Travis asked, "How come it's a heavy subject for you?"

"I'm still scarred by that experience to this day, but I know my parents wouldn't want to see me suffer for the rest of my life and mourn them as well. I still miss them, but I know that they're in a better place now."

"What about you, Arizona?" asked Todd.

Arizona let out a heavy sigh and said, "Mine's gonna be a lot heavier than Musaki's. Both of my parents were dead, too...not at the same time though. My mom was killed by a croc bandit and my dad was killed by my evil uncle Dai Ling, who later took me as his prisoner. I've been tortured, abused and rejected by his stupid army of wolves and gorillas. The only people that were that kind of me were the citizens of Kong Wolf City who were Dai Ling's prisoners as well. There were so many points where I want to end my life, bu tluckily for me, this guy...Musaki...got me out of there and showed me that true friendship triumphs over negativity and despair any day. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here now."

"So through it all, you've always hoped for a way out of it?" asked Todd.

"Yeah."

Musaki was curious to know about their breed and asked, "So why do the kids at the orphanage call you guys half-breeders?"

Travis replied, "Because both of us are part German Shepard and part white wolf. They gave us a hard time because of it and Quiang would be calm and I'd get so mad over it. Like give us a chance and a break, you know? We're just normal people."

"I'm a half as well...but in different background. I'm half Chinese and half Japanese. You see, I had a Chinese mom and a Japanese dad. It's pretty much cool, but hey what can you do?" Musaki explained.

"Now that I didn't know." Todd said.

"Well, now you know."

All of them started laughing and just joked with each other and for the boys, it was like a moment they will cherish for the rest of their lives and every waking moment that Quiang will spend will be the best one ever. But it won't be long until his leukemia eventually sets in and his chances of living another day might be slim because it might reach a tragic end.

* * *

><p>Heartwarming, huh? There's more coming up!<p> 


	16. Life Is Too Short

I figured that what if Quiang had an old friend that wanted to spend a little time with him before he succumbs to cancer...like a first date? This just came to me and later on, heartwarming words of wisdom for Quiang that will touch everyone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Time Is Too Short<p>

Time passed by pretty quickly and soon enough, Quiang was a little close to losing his fight with leukemia and he felt severely tired during one day of training and it was like he was gonna pass out any second. When he tried to do one move where he can twirl and do a kick, he suddenly felt a little woozy and exhausted over this. Shifu analyzed him and he sees him on the verge of being fatigued so much and he asked, "Are you okay, Quiang?"

Quiang panted heavily and then, he looked at Shifu with a huge smile on his face and replied, "Yeah, I'm cool. Just a little tired, that's all."

Shifu still didn't buy his excuse and he could see that the teenage wolfdog is crazy exhausted and because his leukemia started to kick in, he wanted to give him a little break. But before he could say anything, Quiang cried out in pain when he felt something in his leg and Shifu quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

"A little pain on my leg, but other than that...I'm fine, really." Quiang said, in a strained voice but still smiling throughout.

It alarmed Shifu to the extremely concerned limit and he went over to him and he said, "You might need some rest. I'm gonna give you a day off of training and you can just concentrate on feeling well."

Quiang nodded his head in understanding and limped his way back to his room, but not before Shifu asked Po to carry him back to his room. His leukemia and uncertain time he has left raised a huge red flag for Shifu and it worried him to the extreme length that left him wondering 'what if he doesn't make it tomorrow?' and it immediately made a huge effect on him.

Meanwhile, Po went over to Quiang and Travis' room and he gently sets him down his mat and Po told him, "You'll be fine, buddy. Just get some rest, okay?"

Quiang nodded his head and Po patted his head and looked at him with a huge amount of worry and fear that Quiang might die soon. He could see it in his eyes that he's begging and pleading him to stay alive and be okay and then Quiang smiled and said, "If today was my last day, don't mourn for me."

Po was on the verge of crying and he just hugged him tightly as if not wanting to let him go and he said, "That's what I'm afraid of...to see you die. If there was a cause for this freakin' leukemia, I'd fight it with my awesomeness so I can keep you alive."

Unfortunately for Po, Quiang also told him, "There is no known cure for cancer."

Po lets out a heavy sigh and he couldn't stop his tears from coming out of his eyes and told him, in a tearful voice, "I know. I don't just don't want you to leave us behind."

Then, Po breaks down crying and Quiang wiped his eyes and almost immediately, Po grabbed ahold of his paw and said, "You're like the best thing that ever happened to us here. I wish you'd stay forever."

"Me too." Quiang said, happily.

Po sighed heavily and then, Quiang told him, "You should go and train with your friends. I'll be fine."

Po didn't even feel like he wants to leave and rather than training, he'd rather just stay close to Quiang to keep him alive. But as his duties for being Dragon Warrior...he felt like he had no other choice. He lets out a heavy sigh and lets go of his hand and walks out of the room but not before taking one more glance at Quiang to see him turn around and just fall asleep. Po looked at him with two tears coming out of his eyes and sniffled just a little bit before walking back to the training hall.

It was clear that Po became attached to Quiang because of his spirit and his positive outlook and to see him die would be the worst day for him.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, Quiang woke up from his rest and walks outside to get some fresh air, but before he set foot outside, he sees a vixen; 14 years old, violet-blue eyes, about 5'4, 130 pounds, wearing a chinese blue vest and some black pants; coming in the room. Quiang immediately recognized her and she asked, "Jin?"<p>

"Hi, Quiang. I heard that you lived here and when I heard that your leukemia might come back, I had to come see you."

Quiang chuckled softly and replied, "It's really great to see you."

"You too."

Just then, Musaki walks past and it was the first time he saw a vixen before and he said, "Hi. My name's Musaki."

"I'm Jin."

"You guys friends?" asked Musaki.

Jin giggled nervously and then told him, "Well...we were gonna be mates."

Musaki dropped his jaw to realize that at 14, Quiang has a girlfriend. He chuckled softly and said, "Oh, really? That's pretty cool."

"When I heard that he has 3 months to live, I just felt like I needed to give him something before he passes away. We've known each other at the orphanage and I had a crush on him...because he's sweet, kind, compassionate and never lets anything get him down. It's what I hoped it would happen if I find someone like that. Quiang is the only one and to know that he's gonna die...I just felt like I wanted to do something before we were gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Musaki lets out a smile to see the two of them being more than friends and said, "Aw, that's sweet."

Later that night, Jin and Quiang took a little walk together just to watch the moon rise up and Jin looked at him and she just felt like she has feelings for him...even when they're both under 16. Quiang chuckled softly and said, "Look at the stars. They just shine so brightly, don't they?"

"Yeah, they're so beautiful." Jin replied.

Then, Quiang looks at him and said, "Just like you."

It really touched Jin to hear him say something like that to her and she smiled and told him, "I wish you really didn't have to leave soon."

Quiang sighed heavily and then told her, "It's gonna happen sometime. But...the one good thing of that is that I won't be around people who do not understand leukemia very well and that I get ridiculed for it. No, I'll be in a better place, but I won't forget anyone that's been that kind and very nice to me...including you. I always had sort of a crush on you, but I was kinda nervous because I didn't know whether or not you'd accept me because I have leukemia and because of it, you might think I'm weird and stuff."

"I would never think of things like that. You're too sweet."

Quiang responded, "You too."

She touched Quiang's paw and held onto it like it was the last day and when they looked at each other in the eye, their lips were closer to each other and proceeded to kiss. When they broke off, they both looked at each other again and realize what they just did. She cleared her throat and said, "What just happened here?"

"I think we kissed." Quiang replied.

It left both of them blushing and giggling nervously, but Quiang was cool with it either way and he always expected his first kiss to happen before he succumbs to leukemia. He chuckled softly and said, "This is the best night of my life."

"Mine too." Jin replied.

They put their arms on their shoulders and just stared at the moon together...for the first and possibly last time. When they made their way back to the Valley of Peace, they stopped by for a little dinner at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and they could see a reserved sign in the table. Both of them didn't know what to make of it, but took the seats anyway and soon enough, Mr. Ping comes in with a cupid costume and said, "Young love. Would you both like some noodles?"

"Yes, please." Quiang replied.

"Me too." Jin added.

Not too soon, they looked at each other and both of them felt really awkward about this dating thing, but because Quiang's health might be deteriorating soon, it was now or never. He chuckled softly and he said, "I guess this will be one to remember, huh?"

"I guess. I don't know if I'll ever find someone like you in two years." Jin said.

Quiang smiled at her and said, "Always think of me and I'll always be with you in your heart."

"I will."

Later, Mr. Ping gave them one bowl of noodles and they were kinda hoping for two, but the only two things they got were chopsticks. As they were eating some of his noodles, one string of noodle almost got to their lips and they both chuckled nervously at what almost happened.

"Sorry." Quiang said.

"It's okay."

They resumed eating and just enjoyed each other's company as the night went on. Suddenly, they both came back to the Jade Palace and just took one more glance at each other before Quiang comes back to the door and he said, "Best date of my life."

"Mine too. I wish you'd still be living."

"Me too. But whatever's done is done. It's a great thing too because I never really took the time to just hang out with you because all we ever did was say hi and stuff."

Jin kissed him in the cheek and it made Quiang's tail wag a little bit and he said, "This one says never apart and forever's in our heart."

Quiang smiled at him and Jin looks back at him and said, "I guess this would be goodbye, huh?"

"More like a 'see you later.' Goodbyes aren't forever, you know."

It mustered a lot of courage to know that Jin will always say that he loves Quiang and she said, "I love you."

"You too."

Jin walks down the steps and she turns back to him and said, "See you later."

"Bye."

She walks away and Quiang just made his way through the bunkhouse and when he entered, he sees Travis in front of him. He smiled at him and said, "Hey, little brother."

"How's your date with Jin?" asked Travis.

"Pretty good, actually."

Travis smiled a little bit and he had a gut feeling about that and he said, "Pretty cool for your first date."

"And my last. Because with my leukemia, I don't know how long it'll be until I see her again. I've only got like a month and a half left."

"We made those count, didn't we?"

Quiang smiled at him and replied, "You bet we did."

A few days later, Quiang went to the doctors and they ran some more tests on him and Doctor Yuzo told him, "So far, you're okay. But we might need you back here in 3 weeks for your chemotherapy."

Quiang nodded his head and he said, "No problem."

It made Doctor Yuzo feel a little bit scared for him because he felt like he was the srongest cancer patient he's even known and to see him die...it would be a terrible moment for someone so young. Quiang walks off and decided that it might be a good time to tell the kung-fu masters about his own words of wisdom.

* * *

><p>Luckily for him, they were all in the Sacred Hall of Warriors and Quiang entered in the premises and everyone of the masters noticed and Crane asked, "So how was the doctors?"<p>

"Okay. I have to go back three weeks for my chemotherapy. He said I might not sure if I'm gonna make it, but if I do, then I do." Quiang replied.

"And what happens if you don't?" asked Mantis.

"Well...that's how it'll be. But I don't think about it that much because I don't wanna live in misery."

Most of the kung-fu masters really felt afraid for Quiang, knowing that he'll lose his fight weighed in heavily because they felt like he was the one to always gain a positive attitude over the most negative aspects of life. Shifu was no different because he looked at him smiling, it would always seem to fade away any troubled thoughts, but it would also mean it'd be the last time to actually see it.

Quiang sighed and said, "I wanna drop some words of wisdom for you guys."

"Please do." Shifu added.

"So far, we always feel like the world is like a burden on our shoulders. My leukemia for example always keeps me up. I do have it, but I don't let it dominate my life and I don't feel sorry for myself. I just live every day like it's my last one, even if my future is uncertain. What does keep me going is being strong and also let my brother know that everything will be okay. If I had my last day on earth, I would make it the best day it'll become and just live until it's over. I just live life with no regrets for everything I do and whatever happens, I'm prepared for it. What I can say to you guys is that you've been family to me, Travis and Todd and we all appreciate that a lot. I just hope that one day what I said will make you guys realize that life is really beautiful and never take anything for granted. Just appreciate what you have and the people in your life because you never know what might happen when it's gone. All I can say is just have the time of your life and enjoy today and worry less about tomorrow or in the future...because you never know when tomorrow will strike."

All those words hit everyone to the core and they felt like they were being taught a humongous lesson by someone older and more experience, but in speaking with the words coming out of a 14 year old with leukemia...that was enough for them to get so emotionally overwhelmed and also tugged their heartstrings that life really is too short.

Monkey sighed heavily and he felt like he was gonna break down crying, but he immediately went up to him and just gave him a hug. He said, "I wish you were around a lot longer, man."

Quiang hugged Monkey back and said, "Me too."

They broke off and Quiang told Monkey, "You've been like a best friend to me since I was here and I'll always remember those times we were training together."

Everyone else started feeling emotional as well, including Arizona. He just went up to him and hugged him tightly and broke down crying as well. All those words proved to hit the biggest impact and that he might remember it for the rest of his life. He said, in a tearful voice, "If there was someone I would consider someone to tell me to live life with no regrets, it'd be you. It's like...I don't want you to leave us behind and you've become a great friend to me since you've been here."

"Arizona...you have a heart of gold and that's enough to melt anyone that has a stoned heart. Use that." Quiang added.

"I will." Arizona replied, between sighs and sniffles.

He walks off and all of a sudden, everyone else gathered for a group hug and they all started crying except for Quiang. That's how emotionally attached they were and to know that he has a short amount of time in his life because of leukemia, it's like they were about to lose him.

"Don't mourn for me when I'm gone because I will always be here for you." Quiang added.

Travis and Todd joined in on the hug as well because for all they know, it would be a matter of time until he's no longer alive anymore.

* * *

><p>Was that heartwarming or what? I've got more coming up, so stay tuned! Also, think of a song for this chapter as you're reviewing this.<p> 


	17. The Backstory of Their Lives

So I've only told you the backstory of Quiang's life in the beginning of the fic, but...you haven't heard it from Quiang himself as he speaks out to the kung-fu masters about his life before his time. Get your tissues because this is gonna be a sad one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Backstory of their Lives<p>

As nightfall comes in, Quiang walked his way to the hallways of the bunkhouse and then, he sees Travis coming out of Shifu's room and asked him to come here. When Quiang did walk in, he sees him along with Shifu and the rest of them all gathered in a circle and he sits down alongside Travis and Arizona and he asked, "What's all this?"

Shifu was the first one to respond for all of this and he replied, "We all kinda wanted to know a few things about you...since you're gonna lose your battle with leukemia soon."

Quiang was surprised to hear that everyone was interested to know about his life before his time was up. Looking at all of them, he could tell that they're starting to care for him and most of them had the look in their eyes like they don't want him to die and wish that there might be a cure for this cancer so he can stick around for a long time, but sadly for them...there's no time for it as they fear that tomorrow might be his last time to be alive. Crane then looked at him misty-eyed and tried his best not to let his tears come down on his eyes, but his guard was let down when one starts coming out and told him, "We all wanted to know you more and...everything before it's too late."

Quiang looked at Crane in confusion about what he just said and asked, "Too late for what?"

Crane couldn't bring himself to sum up to say Quiang's last day on the earth and he just let out a few choked sobs because he felt a huge emotional attachment to him. Viper patted his wing with her tail and tried to soothe his emotional blow to him. Then, she looked at Quiang and said, "What Crane's traying to say is that before you leave this earth, we all wanted to get to know you...like how you got leukemia and how you managed to get through it all."

Then, Quiang immediately understood what they were talking about, like his backstory before he came to the Valley of Peace. He lets out a huge smile and said, "I would love to."

Everyone gathered around in silence to hear Quiang's story. Travis looked at him the entire time, eager to listen to everything he has to say.

Quiang scratched his head, clears his throat and said, "Where do I begin? Well, I was born a half-breed; my dad's a German Shepard and my mom's a white wolf. As you can see, I have most of my dad's fur, like orange and brown and my mom's wolf figure because of the wolf paws. My ears are about the same as my parents' and the same goes for my face as well. I was pretty much energetic and really happy when I was a baby cub. Anyways, prior to Travis' birth, a few people in the village we used to live have looked at my family like we're a bunch of half-breeders. They kinda don't associate well with halfers like us, but it wasn't our problem. We're just a little different, that's all. I kinda don't really understand why they were like that, but I could tell from the looks on their faces like they don't want us here. Often times, I would see my father get into a fight with the villagers about this and I would often get a little scared now and then for my dad and my mom would sometimes be blamed for being a mate to a German Shepard, thinking they're nothing but trouble...which isn't exactly the truth at all. And then after Travis was born, it was also the same day I was diagnosed with leukemia. My parents never really thought of me having this disease before, but I wasn't really understanding what it was at first, but then when I saw the worries of my parents' faces...I didn't have to be sad about anything and I learned about facing challenges at an early age and how to conquer them for later in life. After my first surgery, I never felt scared or fearful of anything before or even since. I would always smile at the darkest parts of life and my parents never really knew why. Sometime after, a few people heard about my leukemia and decided to just back away from me, thinking it might be contagious and that they don't wanna catch it nor their kids would catch it. But at some point, the people just snapped and decided to make our lives miserable with such threatening hatefulness towards them; burning our house, killing me and my brother and all of that stuff. So the biggest choice was to leave the village and with them vowing for war, decided to give us up. It wasn't a clear thought in my mind whether they didn't love us or care for us. They did and they didn't want us to grow up in that certain environment of so much negativity. They wanted us to live a happy life and we have lived that better life; despite getting bullied and stuff. It never bothered me that much because most of them don't understand about my leukemia and my breed because they never really took the time to get to know both of us and to see what we're really about. Often times, Travis would see me get punched, knocked down and thrown across and he would just go straight into attack mode and plans to beat them down for me...but sometimes it's not worth fighting for. Travis would always stay by my side to protect me and I would tell him that everything's gonna be okay and I'm not going anywhere. What keeps me going is to make sure that Travis knows that I'll always be there for him no matter what and if I were to have my last day on earth, it would be great to put a smile on someone else's face just to make sure that even in a hopeless position, there is hope in the world. You just have to find it. When we all came here, we thought it was a fresh start for our new lives, but there might be some challenges we might face throughout; one of which is how Tigress treated us when I spared with her and how she reacted when I told her I had leukemia. Furthermore, it was like she was never that understanding about it and just focused more on her anger and frustration towards me rather than just showing compassion. Until that surgery came, she changed in a way, like she was more kind and forgiving. I sorta felt like I have a huge connection with you guys after everything that's happened...I'm lucky to have that time I will ever spend and I'll live every second until I'm gone."

The reaction was everyone being floored and also one of displaying s much powerful emotion that it was shot straight to the heart and it was like seeing a kid being a wise adult in a short period of time because of his illness though it never brung him down. The one that was the most overwhelmed was Tigress because after everything that had happened, she still couldn't let go of her guilt of the way she mistreated Quiang and Travis because of her pride and her anger. She looked at Quiang with tears in her eyes and she said, "Again, I can't tell you how much to tell you how sorry I am for being such a jerk to you. It was poor behavior, I know that now."

Musaki stared at her and he could see that she's still holding on to her regretful bitterness towards Quiang the first time and he just wanted to break the ice from the past between Quiang and her and he said, "It's been several months, Tigress. He forgives you."

She sighed in deep regret, realizing that she still won't forgive herself of her temper towards Quiang and the fact that she took her anger out on a cancer victim just made her feel more guiltier than ever and she told Musaki, "But I can't forgive myself. I had no right to mistreat him the way I did."

Shifu stared at her with much sympathy in his eyes and told him in a gentle tone, "That's all in the past. We make mistakes sometimes, but we have to forgive ourselves and then move forward."

Todd smiled at all of them and he clears his throat and said, "Shifu's right. We must forgive ourselves for every mistake we did to something or someone. If we don't, it'll make it harder on ourselves."

All of them stared at Todd and they were surprised to know that it was one of the best things he said in a long time. The young fox looked at them in an amount of nervousness like he said something offensive and asked, "What'd I say?"

"The most beautiful and wisest thing you ever said." Shifu added.

Todd didn't really know how to react to this and he lets out another nervous chuckle and asked, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing." Shifu said, with a smile.

Arizona felt his heart growing a lot more bigger than it was before after hearing Quiang's backstory and he felt like he can take every part of his words and put it in his head to remember it. Then, he looked at Quiang and said, "You inspired me."

"Inspired you to do what?" asked Quiang.

Then, Arizona had tears coming out of his eyes and he was on the verge of breaking down and crying. Musaki puts his paw on Arizona's shoulder for comfort and then, Arizona replied, "To be a better person and just live every day like it's the last one I'll ever have. I'll just take this and treasure it for the rest of my life. I wish that...you'd still live and I'd have someone like you to smile at everything that's messed up in the world. I wish I was like you."

Arizona then stands up and gives Quiang a hug. The moment was so emotional that it made all of the warriors shed their tears as well. They all stood up an gathered around for the group hug and in that time...they are willing to be more appreciative for what they have and that's a promise they'll have to keep.

* * *

><p>Next chapter...this will leave you breathless and you'll ask 'What's gonna happen to Quiang?' Only thing I'll tell you is that he's gonna have his last day on earth.<p> 


	18. Last Breath

Quiang has one more thing to do before his life is at end. And after that...this will be the last time you'll see Quiang.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Last Breath<p>

Another month went by and sooner or latrer, Quiang's health began to deteriorate a little bit, knowing that his leukemia might be succumbed any second and the rest of the masters were definitely unsure about if he's gonna make it. But it didn't seem to bother Quiang because he knew that it might be time, but he doesn't want anyone else to worry about him.

Travis looked super worried about if he'll survive or not, but either way he's definitely afraid of losing his brother any day. He walked towards Master Shifu with a worried expression on his face when he went to the Dragon Grotto and when he got there, Shifu could sense his presence was near and he asked, "You all right, Travis?"

Travis was surprised to know that Shifu actually knew he was coming in and didn't even turn around to find out for himself. He clears his throat and said, "Sorry. It's just...it's been 2 months since the doctor told us that Quiang's leukemia might kick in and I don't know if he'll make it."

Shifu could sense the young wolfdog's troubles immediately because he felt it as well and asked, "What do you fear most of all?"

Travis took a huge gulp and just looked completely scared about that answer, but he mustered up a few ounces of courage and replied, "I'm scared of losing my brother. He's like the only family I got."

Shifu could sense Travis' fear and sadness coming in and he turned around to see Travis on the verge of breaking down crying and he didn't blame him at all. He walked over to him and just gave him a deep hug. Travis tried his best not to cry in front of the grandmaster, but it was hard for him to even hold back tears. He just let his guard down and cried anyway.

Shifu shushed him for a minute and stroked his head gently and whispered, "Everything will be okay."

Meanwhile, Quiang made his way back to the orphanage and when he got there, he was surprised to see a few kids who are cancer victims just like him and as he looked around, he could definitely tell that it was those kids from the outskirts of the Valley of Peace that has cancer. He chuckled softly as he went in and recognized a few of those people and a lot of them definitely recognized Quiang.

Then, Ms. Fay walked through the front and she was surprised to see Quiang coming in and she went in and gave him a huge hug. The caretaker looked at him in the eyes and asked, "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess. I just...came to see what's happening here because I'm familiar with these kids before. They had the same diagnosis as me and it's pretty clear that I can relate to them so easily." Quiang explains.

Ms. Fay smiles at Quiang and takes him in the orphanage and meets all of them as if he's known them for years. The kids all look at Quiang and they were pretty much familiar with him and most of them saw him for the first time. The teenage wolfdog smiled at all of them as he sat down and said, "It's really great to meet all of you."

Ms. Fay went behind him with her hand on his shoulder and told the kids, "This is Quiang. He's been diagnosed with leukemia for 12 years and he told me about you all. And I'm glad that you were able to come over to see him and know what you've been up to."

A few kids; ages 4-16 went up to Quiang and they looked at him with amazement to know that he's one of them and they related to his cancer and they had so many questions to ask him right off the bat. One bunny; age 6, went up to him and he looked at him in the eyes and asked, "What does cancer feel like?"

Quiang chuckles softly as he picks up the little bunny and puts him on his lap and replied, "Well, you don't feel anything because it's invisible, but when you have like medical stuff around you, you can feel a few amount of scars around you. But for me, I barely feel anything at all. Most people think it's the worst thing they can go through and most of them are pretty confident that they'll beat this disease if they can stay positive and keep the faith going."

Then, an 8 year old pig went up to Quiang and asked, "Does it feel scary?"

"No. Most times, I'm used to it. For some, it may be scary, but overtime, you try the best you can to deal with it. My way of handling my cancer is to just smile and not let anything stand in my way."Quiang replied, happily.

Then, a little duck boy; age 12 went up to Quiang and told him about his cancer. He said, "I have been diagnosed with brain cancer when I was 6 and my parents were really scared that I would die. I've had like several tumors in my head for so many years and took many medications. It was really hard for me to deal with it because my parents were sad for me that I turned out this way."

He then shows Quiang a few scars around the back of his head and the young wolfdog was definitely sure that this was the results of it. He told him, "Sometimes, we choose the cards we're all dealt with. The main thing is that you wake up everyday, see your family and just tell them you love them every day. It's like the best feeling in the world, knowing you get to be around them because you never know when it'll happen."

The young duck nodded his head in agreement and he told him, "I am happy to see my mom and dad every day because I really love them."

"We all need love in the world."

Then, he looks around everyone and he knows for a fact that he is not the only one with cancer because there are so many people all around; not just the young but the older ones that do have those sicknesses and he explained to every child, "The most improtant thing is that you guys get to see your families everyday and you're grateful for every moment you spend with them becayse it might be the only time you'll have with them before you succumb to cancer. What I can say to you guys is just be strong, always think positive and most importantly...don't take any day for granted and remember to love everyone every day. It's the best thing."

Ms. Fay was actually proud of Quiang's ability to open up to so many people about this and that those kids see Quiang as the living proof of this almost like a role model to them. He looked at Ms. Fay and just gave him a smile and she smiled back as well.

Later on, Quiang made his way back to the Valley of Peace and then he feels a huge sharp pain on his chest and held on to himself for a minute. He knew that he was gonna faint at any minute, so he decided to find a place to sit down and he made his way to Mr. Ping's noodle shop and he found an empty seat to sit in. He started panting weirdly, sweating uncontrollably and more sharp pains kept coming in, causing him to groan loudly.

He was on the verge of passing out and a few of the villagers noticed Quiang's groans of pain coming out of him. They didn't know if he was in pain or something else and the tipping point came when he actually slipped from the seat and fell down on the ground, completely blacked out. All of the villagers immediately rushed over to him to see if he was still alive. Soon, everyone in the valley went over to the noodle shop to see what was happening and when Mr. Ping actually went over to see what's happening, he could tell that it was Quiang.

Mr. Ping started panicking completely and cried out, "Give him some help!"

A few people picked him up and they didn't know what to do and when they carried him to the table, they tried to revive him, but he was totally unconscious. Suddenly, Mr. Ping looked totally fearful that he might be dead or something and then, he sees Monkey and Po walking past the noodle shop and he frantically went up to them and he said, "I am so glad you're here! We got a big conumdrum...a-a-a huge emergency!"

Po suddenly looked alarmed to see his dad freaking out about something and he asked, "What is it, dad?"

Then, Monkey sees a group of people around the noodle shop and he has a slight feeling that something serious is going down there and he said, "Let's find out what this is all about."

And when they actually arrived there, they saw something horrifying; an unconscious Quiang lying on the table. Both of them immediately panicked to see him blacked out and they tried their best to wake him up, but to no avail. That's when it hit them; his leukemia came back.

Monkey stared at Po in a combination of horror and fear thinking that he succumbed to his cancer and he started breathing heavily and asked, "You don't think he's...?"

Po didn't even want Monkey to finish what he wanted to say because he didn't want to think about it. He picks him up and said, "Let's just take him back to the palace. Maybe they can help us."

They agreed and they went out of the noodle shop and made their way back to the Jade Palace, unaware that Quiang was conscious, but was weak to say anything. His cancer started coming back to him and no one was prepared for this.

They burst through the palace doors with Master Shifu standing in front of them and when he saw Quiang looking so weak, it alarmed him deeply to know that he's getting sick. He breathed shakily and turned to them and said, "Get him to the doctor's!"

They did what he said as they ran off to the doctor's, leaving Shifu distraught and in disbelief that it's actuall happening. He just dropped to his knees and just started sobbing hysterically and said, "Why now?"

Later on, the doctors were rushing around the clock, trying to cure Quiang and from the looks in Quiang's face, he seemed much weaker and sicker than ever before. The masters stared at the window where Quiang is in complete and utter disarray and totally fearful that he might not make it. Travis could do nothing but stare at the window, watching his brother. He feared that day would come, but didn't think it would be this quickly.

Travis started crying silently as he watched his fears become realized pretty soon and suddenly, Tigress stared at him and she couldn't bear to see him break down and she walked over to him and just hugged him tightly, causing him to cry on her shoulders. She then started crying as well and asked, "How could this happen?"

"I wasn't even there when it happened." Travis said, in between sobs.

Todd went over to both Po and Monkey and he said to them, in a sorrowful tearful voice, "I'm glad you guys came for him when you did. Otherwise, he would've just died right now."

"Don't say that! Please don't say he's dead!" Travis shouted, with much anger as he didn't want to believe that.

Musaki was definitely sorrowful about this, but Arizona was the most horrified to see this happening and he covered his eyes to keep from everyone else seeing him cry. Musaki saw that and he just hugged him tightly and he was on the verge of crying too. Arizona looked up at Musaki and asked in a tearful voice, "Is he gonna live?"

Musaki sighed heavily as a few tears started to come out of his face and replied, in a half-whisper, "I don't know."

Later on, they all went to Quiang's room and they surrounded his bed, hoping to hear from him. Quiang lets out a weak moan as he slowly looks at everyone and he said, "Hey...how you guys doing?"

Travis went up to him and he just felt like he was gonna break down at any moment with tears coming out of his eyes and he said, "Quiang...please don't leave me. Please continue to live. The last thing I want to see is my brother being dead because of leukemia."

Quiang looked at him and he started sighing heavily and told him, "I don't think cheating death will get me out of this one."

The other masters were totally fearful and shocked to hear this from Quiang and Po asked, trembling, "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"I mean...that this might be it. I'm not saying I'm giving up...but as I told you...it will what it will become anyway. It had to happen sometime...and I guess today is that time." Quiang replied, in between breaths.

Monkey shook his head in disbelief and he just tried so hard not to break down crying, but there were several tears coming down on his face and he said, "Don't talk like that. Please don't leave us here. Without you, we can't go on."

Quiang started breathing and then, he looked at Shifu, who's got tears in his eyes as well and he said, "Shifu...you're like the best father I had and even though we've known each other in a short time...I feel like we've known each other forever. Can you make a huge promise to look out for Travis? He needs someone in his life to...stay strong."

Shifu cried into Quiang's arms and he whispered, "I promise. I wish it didn't have to happen to you and you'd still be here. You're like a warrior yourself...always getting through everything with a smile on your face. I wish that you were really my son and I'd protect you with my life."

Then, he looks over to Todd and when he called out his name, the young fox slowly walked up to him and with tears starting to come out of his eyes, Quiang looked over at him and he said, "We've been through a lot together and have just been here for each other. I'm really grateful for the time that we shared together. You think you can look out for Travis for me? He needs another big brother to stick by his side."

Todd closed his eyes as he breaks down sobbing and then nodded his head and whispered, "You bet I will. Travis is just like a little brother to me as he is to you."

Tigress then went up to him and it was like her guilt was just melting her away after seeing him like this and she walked closer to his bed and she held on to his hand and Quiang stared at her with a smile and Tigress asked, "How do you do it? How do you smile through everything life throws at you?"

Quiang lets out a little smile, looks at her deep in the eye and replied, "You just do. No secrets, no hidden truths, no instructions...just smile through everything...even though you don't have to."

She kept holding on to his hand, hoping that he'll never let it go and then Travis grabbed his other hand, hoping the same thing too. He takes a deep breath and he said, "I love all of you guys...and thank you for giving me something I never thought I had before...being surrounded by people who care about me. Don't mourn for me...because I'll always be here for you. Remember me...as I will always remember you."

Then, he looks at Travis and said, "I'm very proud to have you...as my little brother. Just...be...strong."

Quiang then took his last breath and then...he slowly closed his eyes and didn't say nothing else after that. He was totally mute. Travis was hoping that Quiang was sleeping, so he called his name a few times and shook him a little, hoping that he was awake, but no response.

That's when it hit all of them; he was dead.

Travis immediately broke down crying as he cried on his shoulder because he knew that his brother would be gone, but not this soon. Tigress let out a couple of tears as well and closed her eyes to let them all fall. Po lowered his head down, hoping no one would see him cry, but tears were falling down his face too. Monkey cried softly and just went up to Travis and hugged him as well, whispering 'I'm sorry' to him. Viper started crying as well as she cried on Crane's chest and he gave her a comforting wing also while on the verge of breaking down in tears. Shifu just lost it completely as he started sobbing and got down to his knees, just in complete disbelief that this was real. Mantis lets out a few tears and just lowers his head in the process and also just really felt broken about this. Musaki, Arizona and Todd also hugged and cried together as they see Quiang laying there dead.

All of the masters walked out of the room in tears as well but not before Travis looked at him for the last time with tears coming out of his face and whispered, "I love you...big brother."

Not long after, they all returned to the bunkhouse, each other them just crying over the loss of someone so wonderful and positive that his winning spirit made a huge impact on all of them and that it would never be the same.

Travis was the only one awake and also cried on his pillow, thinking that it was all a nightmare and hoped that he'd wake up, but it wasn't a dream at all. It was real.

Then, he looks back on all the times him and Quiang have been together; through the good times and the bad. Even with his fear of Quiang suffering from the disease, he would always hoped that he'd still live at all. Then, he looked up at the ceiling and with tears in his eyes, he just closed his eyes and cried in his sleep.

"Why'd you have to leave me?" asked Travis, crying.

The next morning, everyone was still suffering over the loss of Quiang, but no one suffered more than Travis. He fell into a deep depression over his loss and he went over to the Sacred Peach Tree, to mourn in private. He just couldn't stop crying and after everything that had happened, it was like reality completely hit.

He sees a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around, it was only Arizona. He turned away from him as Arizona sat next to him. He too...was crying also. He lets out a heavy, sad sigh and then he looked at Travis and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Travis said nothing and just kept his eyes closed and Arizona wiped his tears and sniffled a few times and he asked, "How you holding up?"

Travis sighed heavily, lets out a few sniffles and replied, "Sometimes I feel like I could've done something to keep him alive. I...I just feel so helpless. Losing my parents is bad enough, but losing my brother...that's worse."

Arizona hugged him tightly and told him, "It's not your fault. Sometimes, we all wish that something like this was a bad dream that we can all wish to wake up to...but we can't. It just happens."

"Then why did it have to happen to Quiang?"

It was frustrating for both of them; for Travis, because it happened the way he hoped it wouldn't and for Arizona; that he doesn't know how to ease Travis' pain. Arizona lets out a heavy sigh and replied, "I wish I knew. But Quiang...he wouldn't want us to be miserable because of his death. He would want us to try our best to move on. But it doesn't mean we should forget about him...because there's a part of him that will never die."

"What's that?"

Arizona then puts his finger on Travis' chest and when he looked at it, he asked, "In my stomach?"

"No...in your heart. You can feel his spirit in your heart and that you won't be alone. Musaki told me the same thing when I told him about my parents being killed. I know what that feels like when you lose the person you love the most."

Travis looked at Arizona and he just felt like he would try to move on, but would struggle to live with life after Quiang. Arizona pats him on the back and said, "If you need someone to talk to...just let us know, okay?"

Travis nodded his head as Arizona walks away for a bit. The young wolfdog then looked up at the sky and just let out one lone tear and whispered, "Quiang..."

* * *

><p>Tragic, isn't it? Please don't hate me for this, but this came out of my head. I had to bring in the tragedy somehow. Anyways, two more chapters left!<p> 


	19. Grieving the Loss

This will be enough to tug anyone's heartstrings.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Grieving the Loss<p>

A week has passed by since Quiang's death and it has hit everyone in the Jade Palace really hard, especially Travis. Ever since then, he's been suffering from depression and has been grieving over this loss and it made the biggest impact on him. Most of the masters completely felt his pain and also grew concerned of him because it was hard for him to move on. Though words of comfort got him through the day, he still misses him terribly.

One day, they were set up for Quiang's funeral and Travis was sitting on the roof of the palace wearing a pair of black shorts and a grey shirt and Travis definitely felt completely sad about saying goodbye to his brother because he felt like he wasn't ready to save goodbye to the one family member he had in his life.

Suddenly, Tigress went up to the roof and walks up to Travis and then, she sat down next to him and gently asked, "Are you okay?"

Travis lowered his head down, trying his hardest not to cry and then, he replied, "I'm not ready."

Tigress took a look at him and the sound of voice tells him that he's not ready to say goodbye to his brother yet and Travis continued to say, "It's been a whole week and why did this have to happen to my brother?"

Travis lets out a heavy sigh and then Tigress puts her hand on Travis' shoulder for comfort and she replied, "We all don't know how the person we're always close with would just die one day, but sometimes it happens. We all wish that we could've spent another day with Quiang before he was gone."

Tigress stared at Travis for a second and she could see the tears flowing through his eyes and she wiped it for him and Travis stared at her eyes and he could see that she does care for him a lot and that he she felt sorry for him that this happened and that if she could go back in time and just fix the mess that occured, she would. But it was too late for that despite Quiang accepting Tigress' forgiveness for being so mean to him. She sighed heavily and didn't know what else to say to ease Travis' pain, but she turned to him and said, "I'm sorry I ever said such hurtful words to your brother. He didn't deserve that."

Travis sniffled a few times and wiped his tears and then he asked, "Why did you?"

She looked away for a while and then, replied, "My pride got in the way. It's just that I felt like if someone else got all the praise and I got nothing. That's sorta why I drive people away from me because they don't understand my true feelings. And when I took it out on your brother, I was just out of my mind and I ended up saying some things that I don't mean, but did. I knew that it was wrong, but I didn't want to show it. As a warrior, you don't feel anything like nothing matters to you at all...but I guess it's not the case when it comes to me. Quiang didn't deserve that and neither did you."

"I gotta say...you really hurt my feelings back then." Travis added.

"I know. But Quiang...he looked at as if it was nothing. That's when I figured that he was hardcore, but more gentle and happycore. That's something I don't show it to anyone because it's weakness."

It sounds as if Tigress didn't want to show any kind of emotion towards anyone, but Travis could sense that her toughness was all an act during those events that occured. He then asked, "What were you really feeling when Quiang told you he had leukemia?"

"I was shocked and surprised. I kinda wished he would've told me sooner before everyone else did and the way I reacted...I shouldn't have yelled at both of you. It was not my intention and I should've understood it more, but I just couldn't stop myself from being so angry." Tigress replied, with more guilt coming in.

Travis sighed heavily as he lets out another set of tears coming out of his face and Tigress could see that he was gonna cry, so she went up to him and just hugged him. She held on to him and patted his head and whispered, "It'll be okay. Do you forgive me?"

Travis nodded his head and told him, "I accept your apology."

Both of them walked out of the roof and headed back inside where they saw everyone else getting ready for the funeral. Shifu went in front of them and asked, "You ready?"

All of the masters were ready to go, but some of them weren't emotionally ready to say goodbye to Quiang. They all went down the stairs and most of them were feeling completely grief-stricken that this had to happen, like they were carrying so much emotional baggage over the loss and it was like it could've happened to someone else instead of Quiang, for they were deeply attached to him like he was a part of their family.

Soon after, they went to the cemetery somewhere further from the Valley of Peace and they found out that Quiang's funeral will be held there. And then, they saw most of the mourners...most of them from Bao Gu Orphanage and as soon as they entered, a few of the bullies that Quiang encountered walked towards Tigress and surprisingly, they felt a tremendous amount of sorrow and regret over the confrontation and the one of the three boars told her, "We're really sorry for what had happened back there a few months ago. We just...we were careless, you know?"

The female tiger went up her as well with guilt in herself, she lets out a sorrowful sigh and said, "I'm so sorry for all the mean things we said to you and Quiang. The reason why we did it is because we were bullied ourselves. But after we heard that Quiang died...because of leukemia...we felt really bad about the whole thing."

"Yeah, we were all just jealous because he goes through every bad thing with a smile on his face. We can't do that ourselves." one teen monkey said.

Tigress was surprised to see the faces of those same people that bullied Quiang has now apologized to them in the wake of Quiang's death and she said, "Apology accepted."

Then, they focused their attention on Travis and they all mustered up the courage to apologize to him for all the terrible things they said or did towards him and Quiang and surprisingly...Travis accepted their apology and decided to start fresh with them. Todd went up towards him and he was also surprised about their changes of heart and asked, "Wonder what got to them?"

"What do you think?" Travis asked, in an annoyed tone.

Then, Todd realized that they felt sorry for Quiang's death and completely got the program now. Soon enough, everyone had their seats as the funeral began. When Travis saw the huge photo of Quiang, his grieving level just rose up and he just wanted to break down and cry an covered his face...just in case.

One of the citizens of the Valley of Peace went to the podium as he spoke his words in front of the entire valley. He clears his throat and said, "We are here to celebrate the life this young man; Quiang. This kid has had a major effect on looking at the positive side of life all the while dealing with his leukemia. But he never lets that get him down for any reason because he loves everyone and everything in this world. Though he had a short amount of time in this world, it's like he left a big mark on all of us."

Most of them eulogized Quiang's profound attitude and positive impact that affected pretty much everyone and even when they didn't know him, inspired him to worry less about tomorrow and more on today. They were pretty much moved by his example of how to get through obstacles like leukemia and it gave them pretty much hope that there might be people like him to have that same personality.

Tigress was the first one to speak up and she went towards everyone in the audience to say her final words about Quiang. She still feels guilty for treating him so badly before and after finding out Quiang has leukemia and she let out a few choked sobs over this and she said, "When I found out that Quiang has leukemia, I didn't know how to react to it and...throughout that day, I resented him for it. And I couldn't control my temper around him because he goes through every negative thing that life hits him. At first, I thought that he wouldn't be good enough for anything...but after his heart surgery, I felt really bad about how cold I was towards him and I still feel so guilty that I would never forgive myself for what I've done. If there was one thing I would say to him now...it'd be that I'm so sorry for everything."

She broke down crying and Travis immediately came and gave her a huge hug as she cried into his shoulders. They both walked back to their seats and Todd was the next one going in to speak his heart out. The young fox faced everyone with tears coming out of his eyes, letting out a few choked sobs and sniffles and said, "How would I descibe Quiang? He's like my brother and best friend...all wrapped into one. I still remember all the happy times we've had in the past when we were kids; like when we would actually practice kung-fu and we'd laugh at all the teenagers who think they're 'so cool' and stuff. All of those things are like memories now...those that I want to still remember. Whenever I'm in a jam, Quiang would always be there to just comfort me an tell me that he's here for me anytime. No other friend would do that for me...but him."

Todd paused for a second as he starts breaking down crying softly and he could tell that he felt so much amount of grief for losing his best friend he ever had and wished that he' still live. He continued in a tearful tone, "I just wish that...we'd have more fun before he succumbed to leukemia. I love him like he was my own brother and I promise that I'll take care of Travis for him."

He walked continback to his seat and then, Shifu mustered up some courage to say a few words and he said, "When I found out that Quiang has cancer, I didn't exactly know what to make of it...but later, I realized that he was much stronger because he never feels sorry for himself nor does he ever give up on himself. Had he have still been alive...he would've been a great warrior. But to me...he's a warrior already."

Shifu got a little teary-eyed after he said what he wanted to say and then, Po comes in and already he broke down crying before he could even speak. He looks up at everyone and he said, "I can't think of any words to describe Quiang...other than the fact that he's awesome and it's painful for me to know that he's got cancer. I know he was happy, but underneath it...I could see that he was suffering inside. But he doesn't want us to feel sorry for him and that he makes me appreciative for what I have and the people in my life. He could've been anything...even being a kung-fu master. I wish he didn't die and that I know that he had a lot to give. Why would he have to leave us so soon?"

Po then got down on his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably in front of everyone and Tigress immediately came and hugged him tightly as she lets out some tears as well. They both got back taking their seats and Arizona decided to speak up and bring in some heartfelt, tearful words to say to him. As he faced everyone, the young wolf's eyes couldn't have been more wetter than ever and he said, "Quiang...words can't describe how much this guy has made an impact he made in my life. I never thought that someone with cancer would somehow make it through anything that life hits him. He's been through stuff much harder than I do and sometimes...I just wish that it would've been me instead of him that's passed away."

Arizona paused for a seconds and lets out a few choked sobs and covered his eyes so no one would see him crying, but the crowd has already heard it and they could feel his emotions. He tried his best to keep his composure, but he's so overwhelmed with emotion that it was hard for him to go on. Musaki could see this and he immediately went over to his side and hugged him deeply. Arizona broke down sobbing softly as Musaki hugged him and he felt like he had enough strength to continue. He took a deep breath and faced everyone and said, "He makes me feel grateful for what I have and the people in my life and I used to get so mad over the little things and he never complains. How do you do that? How do you get through whatever life comes your way and still smile? But I found out that you just do. I would never take anything for granted and I would keep his words in my heart. If I could say one more thing to Quiang, it'd be...I love you and I miss you terribly and to just thank you...for making a huge impact in our lives and it'll never be the same without you. But I know your heart will stay here with us through everything."

Arizona then went back to his seat along with Musaki and as they sat down, every single one of the Furious Five looked at Arizona and felt like they were in awe of the speech he gave. Travis then looked back at Arizona and said, "Quiang would've loved to hear that."

When it was time for music, Travis walked over to the stage in front of everyone, he stood next to a piano and he turned to everyone and said, "I've written this song when I was about 10 years old and it was kind of a way to figure what if Quiang died one day because of leukemia. I wanted to share this with Quiang, but I guess it was too late for me to even sing it to him. It just shows how much I care for him and that I wish we would've had some fun together before he died. I hope he can hear this and I know that...he would want me to share it with you guys today."

He lets out a few choked sobs as he sat down in front of the piano and he took a deep breath and started playing a little song and when he started to sing, he imagined that it would be Quiang's spirit coming in to watch.

_Now you're gone,_  
><em>I wonder why<em>  
><em>You left me here,<em>  
><em>I think about it on, and on,<em>  
><em>and on, and on, and on, again.<em>  
><em>I know you're never coming back,<em>  
><em>I hope that you can hear me,<em>  
><em>I'm waiting to hear from you..<em>

_Until i do,_  
><em>You're gone away,<em>  
><em>I'm left alone,<em>  
><em>A part of me is gone,<em>  
><em>And I'm not moving on,<em>  
><em>So wait for me,<em>  
><em>I know the day will come..<em>

_I'll meet you there,_  
><em>No matter where life takes me to,<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there,<em>  
><em>And even if I need you here,<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there.<em>

_I wish I could have told you,_  
><em>The things I kept inside,<em>  
><em>But now I guess its just too late.<em>  
><em>So many things remind me of you,<em>  
><em>I hope that you can hear me,<em>  
><em>I miss you,<em>  
><em>This is goodbye,<em>  
><em>One last time..<em>

_You're gone away,_  
><em>I'm left alone,<em>  
><em>A part of me is gone,<em>  
><em>And I'm not moving on,<em>  
><em>So wait for me,<em>  
><em>I know the day will come..<em>

_I'll meet you there,_  
><em>No matter where life takes me to,<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there,<em>  
><em>And even if I need you here,<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there,<em>  
><em>No matter where life takes me to,<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there,<em>  
><em>And even if I need you here,<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there.<em>

_I'll meet you there..._

_And where I go you'll be there with me,_  
><em>Forever you'll be right here with me..<em>

_I'll meet you there,_  
><em>No matter where life takes me to,<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there,<em>  
><em>And even if I need you here,<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there,<em>  
><em>No matter where life takes me..<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there,<em>  
><em>And even if I need you..<em>  
><em>I'll meet you there...<em>

_I'll meet you there..._  
><em>I'll meet you there..<em>

Everyone was so moved by Travis' voice that they were actually crying throughout this song and he had a massive applause from the audience that they related to him in some way. Then, he also said, "I also wrote another song and it was the time that he had to undergo so much surgery and I just wished it was me instead of him, like I would've saved him from death. If anyone you know that has cancer like my brother, this will relate to you in some way."

He picks up a guitar from his guitar case and starts strumming a little song and he started choking up while he was singing along to it.

_Take a breath_  
><em>I pull myself together<em>  
><em>Just another step till I reach the door<em>  
><em>You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you<em>  
><em>I wish that I could tell you something<em>  
><em>To take it all away<em>

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_  
><em>And there're so many things that I want you to know<em>  
><em>I won't give up till it's over<em>  
><em>If it takes you forever I want you to know<em>

_When I hear your voice_  
><em>Its drowning in a whisper<em>  
><em>It's just skin and bones<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to take<em>  
><em>And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better<em>  
><em>If only I could find the answer<em>  
><em>To help me understand<em>

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_  
><em>And there're so many things that I want you to know<em>  
><em>I wont give up till it's over<em>  
><em>If it takes you forever I want you to know<em>

_That if you fall, stumble down_  
><em>I'll pick you up off the ground<em>  
><em>If you lose faith in you<em>  
><em>I'll give you strength to pull through<em>  
><em>Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall<em>  
><em>Oh you know I'll be there for you<em>

_If only I could find the answer_  
><em>To take it all away<em>

_Sometimes i wish i could save you_  
><em>And there're so many things that I want you to know<em>  
><em>I wont give up till it's over<em>  
><em>If it takes you forever I want you to know<em>  
><em>(Oh)<em>  
><em>I wish I could save you<em>  
><em>I want you to know<em>  
><em>(Ohohh)<em>  
><em>I wish I could save you (oh)<em>

As soon as that was done, everyone was completely in emotional awe over this and he received a massive bow from the audience and Travis said, in a tearful voice, "Thank you. I know my brother would've enjoyed it."

The rest of the kung-fu masters felt completely proud of Travis for showing that he does care for his brother and that they wished Quiang could hear it.

As the day wore on, they all went outside to bury Quiang and before that could happen, Tigress suggested that Travis would say a few final words to him. Travis quickly accepted it and he tried his hardest to keep himself from breaking down in tears, but he started crying anyway.

"When I was growing up...I was terrified every day of thinking that I would lose Quiang due to his illness. It was really hard for me to watch him endure in something like this and I would feel his pain even when he's not feeling sad or hurt at all. He was always the one to just pick me up when I feel down and he would always be there for me because it's what brothers do. I just feel like..."

Travis paused for a minute as he broke down sobbing because he was so overwhelmed with grief over his brother's death that it made it hard for him to go on, but he gathered up enough courage to keep going and said, "I just feel like if it was me instead of him, things would've been different. My brother is not only my brother and my best friend...but he's also my hero. Someone I would look up to and that I can count on. Things just wouldn't be the same without him and I know that he'll be in a better place where I'll be looked over for the rest of my life. If I could say one more thing to my brother, it'd be that I love him and that I wish you were here with me. He's the best brother I ever had and I'll miss him...so much."

He was finished with his words and everyone felt so much sympathy from him and Musaki immediately went up to Travis and hugged him tightly. He too was crying from hearing his final words and it made him realize how precious life could be and that those were powerful to hear.

Few minutes later, Travis went back to his brother's grave where his tombstone reads, 'Take it one day at a time' and it symbolizes a young wolfdog staring at cancer with a smile and never once felt sorrow or anger about it, but would always be a strong happy figure through it all.

Looking at it, Travis completely closed his eyes and lets his tears fall down on the ground and started crying. Then, he feels a hand placed on his shoulder and when he turned around, he sees both Musaki and Arizona right behind him and Arizona asked, "You okay?"

Travis replied, "I don't know. It's just...so hard to say goodbye to my brother."

"Saying goodbye to someone you love is never easy, but you have to realize that they'll always look out for you and Quiang will always be in your heart." Musaki explained.

Travis lets out a heavy sigh and knew that it would be a challenge to move on with it, but he knows that he'll be comforted by people that care that much for him. They looked at him with smiles and Travis lets out a little smile as he walked with them, knowing that Quiang's spirit will always be there for him, no matter what.

* * *

><p>The two songs were 'I'll Meet You There' and 'Save You' from Simple Plan. The latter song is based on one of the band member's brother having cancer. If you haven't listened to it yet, search the song on youtube and you'll see what I'm talking about. The last chapter is coming!<p>

P.S.: Forgive me if I'm late. Meant to post it yesterday, but I'll make up for it!


	20. Live On

We wrap this up and a certain someone comes here for the last time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Live On<p>

A few hours after the funeral, Travis was looking at the Sacred Peach Tree, just looking out into the moonlight, just thinking things over. He kept Quiang pretty much in his mind and in his heart and wished that he'd still live and they'd be together again.

But the more times he thought about Quiang, the more lonely he got. He sighed heavily and lowered his head down and only stared at the ground, letting a few tears come down on his face and then, he sniffled a few times and whispered, "I miss you, Quiang."

As he closed his eyes, there was a sudden bright light shining in the sky and Travis tried to shield it from his eyes from blinding himself, but as he opened his eyes, he was suddenly surprised to see a white figure coming down on him and to his surprise...

"Hey, little brother."

Travis lets out a quiet gasp as he couldn't believe what he was seeing...it was Quiang. He breathed heavily and asked, "Is that you?"

Quiang smiled at Travis and walked up to him and he just wiped his years for him and said, "I see that you missed me."

Travis was completely speechless to know that this is really happening and he tried to find the right words to say, but he just lost it completely. He started sobbing uncontrollably as he hugged him tightly and he said, "Quiang...you don't know how much I've missed you!"

Quiang puts his hand around his little brother's shoulder and told him, "It's all right. I just came here because I was wondering why you were so sad."

Travis lets out a heavy sigh because of so much things that had happened because of Quiang succumbing to leukemia and replied, "Because I miss you. It's been hard for me since you were gone and...I'm just scared that I might forget about you."

He lifted Travis' chin up and he gently said to him, "Travs...you'll never forget about me and I won't forget you."

He was relieved to hear that, but there was yet another worry coming through him that he's got no family now and he looked at Quiang and said, "But...I still feel like I got nobody, like I'm all alone, you know?"

"You're not alone. You've got everyone else with you. They're your family and we will always be brothers...even if we can't see each other. Just do me one favor; when you feel alone, always think of me and I'll be right beside you...in your heart." Quiang said, with a smile.

Travis nodded his head and said, "I promise."

Just then, they both hugged each other again and Travis whispered in a tearful voice, "I love you, Quiang."

Quiang was looking forward to hear those words come out of Travis and he replied, "I love you too, little brother."

Suddenly, both of them saw the kung-fu masters right behind them and they were also surprised and astonished to see Quiang as an angel for the first time. They didn't really know how to react to it, other than the fact that they couldn't believe what they were seeing, but could definitely tell that it was Quaing. He smiled at them and asked, "What's up, guys?"

Seeing Quiang as an angel made them speechless and breathless at the same time, but they were also happy to see him too. Shifu went up to Quiang and he said, "I can't believe it's you."

"Well...hey. I was watching you guys and I realized how much I was missed. I guess I made an impact on you guys, huh?" asked Quiang.

Shifu tried to keep from crying and replied, "Yes...you did."

Then, he looked at the other masters and he asked, "You guys think you can look out for Travis for me? I know that he needs someone to care for and to be looked after."

They all nodded their head and completely accepted his request. Quiang smiled at this and he said, "I gotta go."

"You're leaving already?" asked Travis.

He looks out at the sky and then, Quiang lets out a sigh and replied, "Yeah. But don't worry. You've got them to look after you now and I'll be waiting for you until we're together again."

Travis got teary-eyed and Quiang puts a hand on his shoulder and said, "Remember...don't mourn for me. I'm in a better place and I will always be here for you."

Travis understood what Quiang said and he stood by as he watched his brother go back to heaven, making the white light fade away and Shifu went to him and told him, "We'll be here for you, Travis...because we're a family."

He looked at everyone else and he just figured that they all care for him so much that he knows that he'll be taken care of and will always have Quiang's spirit deep in his heart and he started smiling and hugged every single one of them.

Then, he looks up at the sky and thought to himself, 'Thanks, Quiang. I'm gonna live on...with my new family and I'll always remember you.'

* * *

><p>Sorry if I made it short, but this was all I got. I had to bring Quiang back as an angel this time to make sure that Travis will be taken care of. Well, that's it and I'd like to thank you guys for the outpouring support for this fic...though some lost interest. Eh, well...what can ya do? AniUniverse '05 saying peace!<p> 


End file.
